Sob o Sol de Botsuana
by Steph's
Summary: Uma guerra civil sem importância aparente muda completamente a vida de um dos pilotos. Quatre se vê preso em um pequeno paraíso desconhecido no interior do país onde uma jovem médica trabalha sozinha para atender centenas de pessoas. Não tem yaoi.
1. Escala Inesperada

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence... Por isso só de raiva eu escrevo os fics e neles eu faço o q eu bem entender... muahahahahahaha!

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Esta fic é um pouco diferente das outras que escrevi antes e confesso q foi bem divertido escrever em um gênero diferente. Já pra dar uma prévia, o personagem principal desta história é o Quatre e o fic vai ter 24 capítulos. A história se passa em Botsuana, como o título diz e peço desculpas, mas não pesquisei sobre o país, então detalhes culturais, etc e tal não são confiáveis... Ah, tá classificado como 'M' mais pra ninguém me encher as paciência com regras do site.

Capítulo 1 – Escala Inesperada

12 de novembro de 198 a.c. 

Quatre ajeitou-se na poltrona do avião, onde já estivera sentado por algumas horas. Sentiu os sapatos começando a incomodar. Olhou em volta. Estava na primeira classe de um vôo comercial e as pessoas à sua volta, bem arrumadas e calmamente lendo jornal ou trabalhando em laptops, lhe fizeram chegar à conclusão que se tirasse os sapatos para relaxar um pouco não seria bem visto. Suspirou. Desejou estar na classe econômica, onde tinha certeza que pelo menos metade dos passageiros deveriam estar andando descalços pelo avião, sem ligar para formalidades.

Sentiu uma leve inclinação da aeronave. Estavam longe ainda pelo que sabia, por que tinham começado a descer? Os demais passageiros não pareciam conscientes do fato, mas ele, que estava acostumado a voar e que até fora piloto anteriormente, estranhou quando continuaram a descer. As atendentes de vôo que passaram ao seu lado parecendo nervosas e agitadas praticamente confirmaram que algo não estava certo.

Ficou a observar atentamente o vai-e-vem apressado delas pelo avião, mas quando uma das mulheres notou que ele a seguia com os olhos e fez cara feia, ele parou e tentou disfarçar. Mas continuou prestando atenção, principalmente às rápidas palavras sussurradas entre elas.

- Não devíamos avisar os passageiros?

- Shht! O comandante mandou não falar nada ainda.

A aeronave continuou a descer, um pouco mais inclinada, e as pessoas começaram a notar. Um homem chamou a aeromoça e perguntou-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Outras pessoas começaram a perguntar por que desciam se ainda estavam longe. O co-piloto da aeronave apareceu à frente de todos e pediu silêncio para que pudesse se fazer ouvir.

- Não se preocupem, senhores. Faremos um pouso não programado no aeroporto de Serowe, em Botsuana. Peço que fiquem calmos, pois não há nenhum dano na nossa aeronave. Será apenas um escala.

Vários passageiros pareceram satisfeitos com a explicação, mais para o árabe, ainda custava-lhe acreditar. Algo estava errado e o comandante não queria que soubessem. Olhou pela janela a paisagem, agora cada vez mais próxima. Teve a impressão de ouvir um som diferente das turbinas do avião. Era um som distante, mas era familiar. Não, estava ficando paranóico. Não podia ser.

Pousaram. Os passageiros ainda conversavam entre si, indagando-se sobre o motivo da escala, quando a porta se abriu e um homem entrou, vestindo roupas de guerrilheiro e com uma metralhadora na mão, apontada para eles. Outros então entraram, igualmente portando armas e ordenando que todos permanecessem em seus lugares.

Ninguém se mexeu ou respirou mais ruidosamente enquanto parte dos homens percorreu a primeira classe e seguiu para a classe econômica. Outro guerrilheiro entrou na cabine e veio andando, empurrando o piloto e o co-piloto e encostando a arma na cabeça de um e depois outro, alternando.

- Todo mundo desce. – falou um dos homens, que parecia ser o chefe.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou o piloto do avião, ainda muito nervoso.

- Cala a boca. Anda. – falou o soldado que tinha uma metralhadora apontada para sua nuca.

- O primeiro que tentar qualquer gracinha vai pro inferno. – falou o chefe.

As pessoas começaram a se levantar. Quatre levantou-se também, caminhando lentamente junto com os outros, tentando não encarar aqueles homens nos olhos.

- Andem logo, cacete! – um soldado reclamou, empurrando um homem, que deu um encontrão em um assento e depois seguiu, parecendo ofendido.

Desceram. Vários soldados guiaram o grupo aeroporto adentro. Estava todo destruído, como se uma batalha tivesse sido travada ali. Então que viram o que provavelmente causara tamanho estrago. Um mobile suit áries, bastante antigo, estava parado em meio à pista de pouso. Esse era o som familiar que o árabe ouvira. O mobile suit áries.

Por isso tinham descido, Quatre pensou. O mobile suit provavelmente ameaçara derrubar o avião se não o fizessem. Os guerrilheiros mandaram os passageiros e a tripulação sentarem-se na sala de espera de um dos portões de embarque e passaram recolhendo bolsas, malas, carteiras ou documentos que algum dos passageiros tivesse se lembrado de trazer consigo.

- Mostre os bolsos. – disse um soldado para Quatre, que não carregava qualquer mala ou sacola consigo.

O árabe virou os bolsos da calça do avesso e uma carteira de identidade caiu no chão. Ele prendeu a respiração no momento em que o homem se abaixou e pegou o documento para olhá-lo. Por um momento pensou que ele não saberia, mas um olhar mal intencionado do homem o fez perder as esperanças.

- Olhe só, temos um refém de valor aqui.

Outros dois homens vieram e olharam a identidade do rapaz.

- Esse moleque aí é o herdeiro da tal família Winner?

- É, é ele.

- Demos sorte. Vou avisar o comandante.

O soldado afastou-se assobiando em um ritmo alegre, que apenas deixava mais nervosos os reféns. O que estava havendo? Qual a causa do ataque e por que eram mantidos como reféns? O que queriam aqueles homens afinal?

Não demorou e o comandante veio, seguido pelos soldados, ver quem era o refém de valor que tinham capturado. Encarou Quatre por um breve instante e voltou-se para seus homens.

- Ok, tragam ele. Vai ser o primeiro.

- Primeiro, senhor?

O comandante levantou uma sobrancelha e o soldado se desculpou, imediatamente empurrando Quatre com o cano da metralhadora e fazendo-o seguir o comandante. Caminharam alguns minutos para outra sala, pequena e sem janelas, onde um grupo de guerrilheiros que tinham seus rostos encobertos por faixas parecia esperar.

Quatre foi forçado a entrar e o amarraram numa cadeira, enquanto todos aqueles homens o encaravam. O árabe não conseguia entender o que estava havendo. Ninguém falava nada, apenas apontavam suas armas para ele. Que coisa idiota. Ele estava desarmado e a amarrado e mesmo assim todos o ameaçavam com as metralhadoras, como se ele fosse capaz de fazer alguma coisa naquela situação.

Uma câmera de vídeo foi colocada sobre uma mesa, apontada para o grupo e um dos guerrilheiros a pôs para filmar.

- Aqui é a Facção da Liberdade. Esperamos que nossas exigências ontem negadas pelo atual presidente sejam atendidas até amanhã ou executaremos Quatre Raberba Winner, que é apenas um dos nossos reféns. Terão até as 18 horas de amanhã para declararem sua posição.

A câmera foi desligada. Então era isto. Alguma disputa estava acontecendo e provavelmente se iniciara uma guerra civil. Fossem quais fossem as exigências, Quatre teve a sensação que estas não seriam cumpridas, considerando que raramente algum país ou governante deixava-se dominar por tal tipo de ameaça. Os soldados então começaram a deixar a sala e ele ficou amarrado ali. Ninguém mais se dirigiu a ele, a porta foi fechada e o árabe finalmente se deu conta do calor que fazia ali. Respirou aliviado quando, quase uma hora depois, alguém abriu a porta permitindo a entrada de uma corrente de ar fresco.

- Que devemos fazer então? – perguntou um soldado para outro.

- O comandante mandou levar ele.

- Vão executar esse moleque? – o soldado perguntou de novo, com naturalidade, como se Quatre não estivesse de fato ali para poder ouvi-los.

- Negaram as exigências e fizeram ameaças. É mesmo muita pretensão...

Desamarraram o ex-piloto e o forçaram a andar à frente deles. Quatre percebeu que se ia fazer alguma coisa era agora. Os homens portavam armas de fogo, mas dada sua situação, ele não tinha nada a perder. Seguiram pelo corredor e ele viu uma escadaria larga no final deste. Se fossem descer por ali teria uma chance...

- Como tu é lerdo, moleque. – o homem reclamou, lhe empurrando de novo com o cano de sua metralhadora.

Viraram na escadaria para descer. Era agora. Nenhum dos dois parecia esperar uma reação. Um carregava uma metralhadora e o outro um revólver. Mas era sua única chance de tentar sair dali. Voltou-se para trás bruscamente, impulsionando-se para cima e acertando um dos dois guerrilheiros com o ombro. Com um esforço súbito e maior do que ele se diria capaz de fazer, o homem foi lançado por cima de suas costas, rolando escada abaixo. O segundo tentou lhe dar uma coronhada mas ele desviou-se e o empurrou escada abaixo também. O homem deu com a cabeça na ponta do degrau, desmaiando. O primeiro fez que ia se levantar mas o árabe pegou o revólver do homem e lhe acertou uma pancada por trás da cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente.

Com a adrenalina ainda correndo solta em seu corpo e fazendo seu coração bater acelerado, ele desandou a correr na direção oposta à que seguiam antes, carregando o revólver que pegara. O aeroporto era grande, mas para sua sorte uma placa de saída indicou-lhe uma possibilidade de sair vivo. Um portão de entrada que dava acesso à rua e era vigiado por três soldados. Nenhum deles o viu, pois estavam voltados para a rua. Percebeu então que havia um meio mais fácil de sair. O portão era de vidro, assim como a parede que cercava o saguão de entrada do aeroporto. Um vidro quebrado era o que procurava e haviam muitos.

Esgueirou-se pela abertura em uma das placas de vidro com cuidado para não se cortar e deparou-se com a rua deserta. Os soldados o veriam, com certeza. Que faria? Se corresse atirariam nele? Tinha quase certeza que sim. Se atirasse chamaria a atenção de mais soldados ou poderia levar um tiro dos que ali estavam. Mas se fosse rápido teria uma possibilidade de fugir, talvez se alcançasse o centro da cidade... Se aquela rua levasse até a cidade...

* * *

N/A: Eu tive a idéia pra esta história vendo o trailer de um filme, mas não vou falar qual é agora. Vcs podem tentar adivinhar o filme se quiserem... Bom, agora tratando de assuntos q interessam, eu vou começar atualizando o fic de 2 em 2 semanas. Talvez mais tarde eu atualize de 1 em 1. E eu sei q sempre peço isso, mas por favor, deixem reviews com opiniões, boas ou ruins... Só lembrando, críticas devem ser construtivas! Se quiserem dizer q acharam o fic uma porcaria, por favor expliquem pq! Então galera, eu fico por aqui. Não esqueçam dos reviews, belezinha? Fui! 


	2. O Vilarejo Motloutse

**Declaração:** Meu advogado me orientou a não falar nada.

Tati-Kamikaze: Oie! Td blz? Ah, este fic está num estilo um pco diferente a partir deste cap. Depois volta a ficar do jeito q eu escrevo de costume. Mas vc vai ver. Espero q esteja legal. Bom, qto aos outros pilotos, bem mais pra frente vai ter alguma participação, mas esta fic foca mesmo o Quatre. Então aí vai mais um cap. Vlw pelo review, bjos e até a próxima!

**Capítulo 2 – O Vilarejo Motloutse**

Um som estranho ecoou ao longe. Não conseguia distinguir o que era. Sentia o cansaço falando mais alto e o som foi desaparecendo outra vez. Com algum esforço tentou entender o que acontecia. O silêncio reinou novamente e ele tornou a se esquecer de tudo, querendo apenas descansar...

Onde estava agora? A paisagem mudara completamente e estava caminhando sozinho por um lugar estranho. Pareciam ser as ruínas de uma grande cidade. Não havia ninguém por perto. Andou por um longo tempo até que avistou alguém. Seguiu esta pessoa, que continuava a andar, de costas para ele. Quando a alcançou, esta se virou e ele deu de cara com seu rosto em putrefação.

- Assassino! – gritou aquele rosto horrendo.

Quatre acordou assustado, sentando-se bruscamente. Fora apenas um pesadelo... O ruído que lhe perturbava o sono momentos antes agora tomara forma finalmente. A forma de uma ave gorda que cacarejava, empoleirada na janela. Olhou a sua volta. Estava no que parecia uma cabana de madeira, deitado sobre um colchão velho e encardido e coberto por um lençol. A galinha na janela o encarou, virando a cabeça de lado e cacarejando de novo.

Tentou se levantar mas uma tontura súbita o fez sentar na cama de novo. Sentia-se fraco. Mas onde estava? O que acontecera? Forçou a memória e conseguiu finalmente se lembrar. Tinha fugido do aeroporto correndo pela rua. Os soldados tinham disparado contra ele mas não o haviam acertado. Sua idéia era chegar ao centro da cidade, mas a estrada que pegara não seguia naquela direção, e sim deserto adentro. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar caminhando embaixo do sol há mais de dois dias, usando o terno para proteger a cabeça do sol.

Reparou então que vestia apenas roupa de baixo. Percorreu o pequeno cômodo com os olhos novamente, mas nem sinal de suas roupas. Fez um novo esforço e conseguiu se colocar em pé, ignorando a tontura que o atacou outra vez. Andou até a porta entreaberta e se deparou com o que parecia um vilarejo. Alguns animais soltos andando de um lado para outro, umas poucas crianças pequenas brincando, umas duas mulheres pegando água de balde num poço artesiano...

Olá, acordaste enfim! – exclamou um garoto de cerca de 12 ou 13 anos de idade, que estava sentado do lado de fora da cabana, encostado à parede. – Meu nome é Maleda, qual o teu?

Quatre. Onde estou?

No nosso vilarejo, Motloutse, próximo a Selebi-Phikwe.

O que houve? – Quatre perguntou, ainda confuso.

Ah, acho que te encontraram na estrada inconsciente. Posso perguntar por que teve tal idéia de cruzar esta estrada a pé? Não foi uma idéia muito certa, como podes perceber agora...

Não tive escolha.

Quatre reparou que algumas meninas, de uns seis ou sete anos, tinham parado alguma brincadeira e olhavam para ele, rindo.

Sabe Quatre... – Maleda falou. – Talvez fosse melhor tu vestires uma calça, pelo menos...

Bom, ao menos agora entendera porque riam dele aquelas crianças...

Onde estão minhas roupas? – ele perguntou, entrando na cabana de novo e falando com Maleda da janela, pensando se o sol forte que o deixara lento daquele jeito a ponto de não ter se tocado antes que estivera conversando tranqüilamente do lado de fora só de cueca.

Acho que a Shanira foi lavar na beira do rio, tava cheia de terra. Mas vestes mesmo essa roupa quente neste calor que tá fazendo?

Eu não sou daqui. E quem é Shanira?

Irmã do meu pai. Ela é lavadeira. Quem encontrou você na estrada foi o marido dela, quando voltava da cidade. Ele tem uma carroça e faz a viagem em dois dias. Mas a pé é besteira, não tentaria de novo se fosse você.

Não vou, não se preocupe. Esta é sua casa? Queria agradecer por me trazerem pra cá. – falou Quatre, sentindo agora a cabeça começando a doer.

Não, aqui é a casa de consulta.

Como? Consultório, você quer dizer?

É... isso mesmo. Você deu sorte que a doutora tá aqui essa semana. Ela que tratou você. Você tava delirando, no mínimo torraste os miolos com este sol. – Maleda falou, bem-humorado como se contasse uma piada.

Quatre riu, embaraçado. Tornou a estudar a paisagem através da janela sem vidraça. Haviam várias casinhas de madeira, um poço, animais como cabras, vacas e galinhas soltos, enquanto as poucas pessoas adultas que via andavam de um lado para outro, apressadas.

A doutora vai te examinar depois. É melhor eu chamar ela. – Maleda falou, entrando no consultório.

Posso te pedir um favor?

Fala, Quatre.

Pode me arranjar alguma coisa pra vestir antes?

Pra quê? Você num tira a roupa pros doutor te examinar? – ele falou, rindo.

Quatre ia insistir no assunto, quando uma moça entrou pela porta. Era uma moça da sua altura, de pele morena e cabelos negros, ondulados e longos. Aparentava uns vinte anos e trazia na mão um estetoscópio.

Ah, oi Maleda! Oi...

Quatre. – ele se apressou em dizer.

Oi, eu sou a Danielle.

Essa é a doutora que eu falei. – Maleda completou. – Eu vou ver se arranjo alguma coisa pra você vestir então... Mas tuas roupas são quentes demais, vou pegar outra coisa.

Maleda então saiu pela porta assobiando alguma melodia qualquer, deixando os dois a sós.

Como se sente hoje?

Estou bem. – ele falou, sentando-se na cama e cobrindo-se com o lençol para se sentir um pouco mais à vontade.

Danielle puxou uma cadeira para si e se sentou.

Sente enjôo, dor de cabeça, tontura?

Tontura. E... dor de cabeça.

A médica pegou um termômetro de mercúrio na gaveta de um armariozinho empoeirado e lhe estendeu.

Coloque embaixo do braço e segure por uns minutos.

Quatre obedeceu.

Será que eu posso perguntar o que houve com você? – ela perguntou.

Peguei a estrada sem saber. Achei que ia para o centro da cidade.

Mas por que seguiu em frente então? Por acaso você fugiu do ataque no aeroporto?

O ex-piloto fez que sim.

É, isso explica muita coisa. – ela falou.

Você sabe o porquê deste ataque? – Quatre perguntou.

É um grupo separatista. Querem formar uma nova nação.

Este país está em guerra?

Não estava ainda, o governo estava conseguindo segurar. Mas agora com este ataque... Pelas notícias que trouxeram da cidade, outros aeroportos foram ocupados. Resolveram começar uma guerra civil mesmo em tempos difíceis como este.

Maleda então entrou no quarto, carregando uma calça jeans desbotada modelo pescador e uma camiseta branca.

Tó, eu trouxe pra você. Melhor você se vestir antes de sair de novo. – ele falou, largando as roupas no colchão, ao lado do árabe. – Sabias que ele saiu lá fora só assim? – perguntou para Danielle, rindo.

Eu estava distraído! – Quatre se defendeu.

Danielle apenas riu e pediu o termômetro de volta.

38.2, ainda tem febre. Melhor você descansar mais um pouco hoje. Maleda, você não quer buscar um pouco de água no poço, pra pôr na jarra? – Ela perguntou, apontando uma jarra de barro sobre uma mesinha de madeira.

Maleda pegou a jarrinha e saiu andando calmamente em direção ao poço.

Acho melhor esperar um pouco antes de tentar comer alguma coisa, tá? Você pode passar mal. – ela falou, enquanto pegava um caderno na mesa e escrevia alguma coisa nele. – Maleda vai trazer a jarra cheia, beba bastante água, certo? Vou fazer umas coisas e já volto.

Ela saiu então, calçando novamente as sandálias cheias de areia que tirara ao entrar no consultório. Quatre ficou a observá-la se afastar pela janela, pensando no que aquela moça fazia ali. Seria ela médica da cidade? Parecia muito jovem para ser formada. Mesmo depois de perdê-la de vista, continuou a encarar o último local onde a tinha visto, a porta de uma casinha onde a moça entrara.

Você gostou mesmo da doutora, hein?

Quatre se virou. Maleda estava atrás dele, estendendo um copo de água e já largara a jarra sobre a mesa.

Eu estava só olhando pela janela. – Quatre se limitou a dizer.

Sei... – o garotinho falou com um sorriso malandro, como se fosse entendido do assunto. – Mas me diz, você vai ficar aqui até as coisas se acalmarem? Acredito que podes ficar até desocuparem os aeroportos.

Não sei. Acho que seria difícil eu sair agora.

Bom, de qualquer forma, acho que a doutora falou pra você descansar. Então descansas, que doutores sabem o que falam. Mas se veste antes, se não você esquece.

Quatre concordou que precisava mesmo dormir mais um pouco pois ainda se sentia bastante cansado. Vestiu as roupas que o garoto trouxera, percebendo que eram um pouco largas.

Não sei se esta calça não está muito larga... – o árabe falou, puxando mais para cima a calça jeans que terminava no meio de suas canelas.

Maleda olhou pensativo e sendo bem mais baixo que Quatre, pegou a calça pelo bolso e deu um puxão para baixo.

É, tá larga mesmo. – O menino falou, observando o outro arrumar a calça que lhe caíra quase aos joelhos por causa do puxão. – Amarra com barbante, tem um rolo no armário. Ou isso ou engorda um pouco...

Quatre abriu o armarinho, procurando pelo rolo de fio. Encontrou um de fio grosso, cortando um pedaço com uma lâmina de bisturi que estava espetada em um pedaço de madeira. Amarrou-o como um cinto, verificando se podia mesmo andar sem correr risco de passar vergonha. Neste momento ouviu o som de pessoas falando alto e agitadamente no lado de fora. Dois homens entraram, carregando uma mulher que tinha um ferimento ensangüentado na perna.

Maleda, chama a doutora! – um dos homens ordenou de imediato.

Tou indo! – Maleda se exaltou, correndo até a casa onde ela entrara.

Não demorou e voltou acompanhado por Danielle. A moça olhou o corte da perna da mulher e um dos homens explicou que ela escorregara na beira do rio e batera a perna em uma pedra. Quatre ficou deitado em sua cama, assistindo ao atendimento da moça em outra cama improvisada.

Ok, vou fazer uma anestesia local, limpar e suturar. – Danielle falou, pegando uma maleta e já colocando alguma droga numa seringa.

Anestesiou a perna da mulher, lavou bem a ferida usando inclusive uma escovinha, que esfregava vigorosamente no machucado.

Precisas esfregar tanto, doutora? – Maleda perguntou, curioso.

É para evitar tétano.

A médica terminou a limpeza, suturou e enfaixou o machucado. Depois entregou à paciente uma caixa de antibiótico, explicando a dose e o horário e pedindo que voltasse em dois dias para trocar o curativo. Todos saíram e ela se sentou na sua cadeira, puxando um livro para si e começando a ler. Largou antes mesmo de terminar um parágrafo e voltou-se para Quatre.

Você devia dormir mais um pouco. Quando acordar, se ainda estiver com febre, vou te dar um remédio.

Quatre assentiu e fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer de tudo que acontecera para poder relaxar um pouco. Logo o sono falou mais alto e ele adormeceu.

N/A: Nossa, um capítulo inteiro tranqüilo! Não tem tiros, nem explosões! Eu estranhei mto escrever essa história no começo. Mas foi divertido poder escrever uma coisa mais calma. Espero q esse estilo calmo agrade vcs tb. Por favor, quero saber o q vcs acham. Deixem reviews dizendo se a história tá interessante. Ah, pra quem leu meus outros fics, está história não tem nada a ver com as outras, apesar de eu usar uma personagem q apareceu em 'Uma Nova Missão'. Bom, vlw por lerem e por favor, reviews! Até a próxima!


	3. A Tranqüilidade do Interior

**Declaração: **Anulada por falta de idéia para a tradicional piada sem graça. Vcs não vão chorar por causa disto, né?

Tati-Kamikaze: Hehehe... Realmente é uma mudança, né? Dois caps já correram e ninguém levou tiro até agora! Huahuahuahua! Bom, eu diria q a guerra não vai ser o maior dos problemas... Mas não conto nada agora! Sinto muito mas vc vai ter de esperar... Ainda tem uns caps calmos vindo. Mais pra frente talvez eu volte pro esqueminha de atualizar de 1 em 1 semana (qdo eu não esquecer...) Vlw pelo review e aqui está mais um cap. Espero q agrade! Bjos!

N/A: Vou deixar com classificação 'T' msm, pq eu acho q se encaixa melhor e ninguém vai ser chato pra falar das regras do site considerando q esse fic num tem nada q eu diria impróprio pra 14 anos.

**Capítulo 3 – A Tranqüilidade do Interior**

Quatre dormiu por algumas horas mas acabou acordando, sentindo muito calor. Sentou-se um pouco e sentiu a camiseta molhada de suor nas suas costas. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com Danielle, que lia um livro e constantemente fazia anotações numa folha de caderno. Ela não reparara que ele havia acordado e parecia tão concentrada em seu livro, que o garoto tornou a deitar, sem querer incomodá-la. Estava dando muito trabalho mas mesmo assim estava sendo muito bem tratado. Ficou a estudar as manchas do teto por alguns minutos.

- Ei, você está acordado? – Danielle perguntou, fechando livro e voltando-se para ele.

- Acabei de acordar.

- Como se sente?

- Com muito calor. – ele respondeu, sentando-se e tirando a camiseta encharcada.

- É que faz mais calor neste horário de fim de tarde. Mas pode ser febre também.

Ela pôs a mão na testa dele e depois tirou. Pediu-lhe para colocar o termômetro mais uma vez para ter certeza. Desta vez este acusou uma temperatura de 36.5.

- Sem febre. Foi só o calor que te incomodou mesmo. Não quer tomar um banho no rio, não? Não temos água encanada mas pode se refrescar lá.

- Acho que vou fazer isso.

- Não está mais tonto? – ela perguntou, com uma expressão de quem exigia uma resposta sincera.

O árabe se levantou, andou um pouco dentro da cabana e negou sentir qualquer coisa que ainda o incomodasse.

- Ok, então. Vou pedir ao Maleda que te leve lá.

Ela saiu da casa e foi chamar pelo garoto. Voltou sozinha, após alguns minutos.

- Acho que ele foi levar as cabras pra pastar lá pra cima. Venha, eu te levo até lá.

- Não se preocupe, talvez eu devesse esperar o Maleda.

- Besteira. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

Ele pensou em acrescentar mais alguma coisa na tentativa de convencê-la do contrário para não atrapalhar o que ela estava fazendo antes, mas a moça já ia procurando a chave para fechar a porta atrás deles.

- Ande, vou trancar aqui. – ela falou.

Sem muita opção, o rapaz saiu e a seguiu por um terreno inclinado que levava a um rio após uma caminhada de uns dez minutos. Neste brincavam algumas crianças, enquanto mulheres lavavam roupas e um homem de idade pescava com uma vara.

- Se quiser dar um mergulho... Não precisa nem se despir, sua roupa vai secar no corpo em questão de uma meia hora.

Dizendo isso a médica tirou as sandálias e as largou sobre uma pedra verde de limo, para depois entrar ainda vestida na água do rio, que corria à uma velocidade muito lenta. Quatre a imitou, largando seus sapatos que Maleda lhe devolvera junto às sandálias da médica. Entrou no rio e sentiu o alívio imediato da água, que retirava o excesso de calor de seu corpo. O rio era razoavelmente largo, tendo cerca de 5 a 6 metros de uma margem à outra. Nadou de um lado para outro algumas vezes e observou Danielle, que se sentara na parte mais rasa, deixando o corpo quase todo submerso. Seus cabelos escuros, agora molhados, lhe davam uma aparência muito bonita. Ela então percebeu que ele a olhava e sorriu inocentemente. O árabe tornou a nadar, sentindo o rosto corar de leve.

Quatre já se sentia muito melhor quando saiu da água. No entanto a fome começava a lhe incomodar. A médica pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois perguntou-lhe se estava bem para comer alguma coisa.

- Bem até demais. – o árabe falou. – Morrendo de fome.

- Vamos voltar então. Nyota disse que tinha pegado umas frutas de manhã e que eu deveria passar na casa dele para buscar algumas.

Caminharam de volta sentindo o frescor do vento, que soprava fraco nos seus corpos molhados que ainda pingavam água. Chegaram à casa de Nyota, que era circundada por uma gramínea baixa, onde pastava um cabritinho branco e marrom. Danielle bateu palmas duas vezes diante da casa e o homem chamado Nyota apareceu na porta.

- Olá, doutora! Olá viajante! – cumprimentou ele. – É bom vê-lo de pé, rapaz. Da última vez que o vi ainda deliravas e agora o vejo de pé e bem acordado!

- Obrigado. – disse Quatre, admirado com a simpatia e preocupação das pessoas que moravam ali naquele vilarejo.

- Doutora, imagino que tenha vindo pra levar as frutas que prometi. Vou pegar, aguardas um momento.

Nyota sumiu pela porta e voltou com um cesto, cheio de frutas naturais da região e que o árabe não conhecia.

- Estamos agora na estação destas frutas. Colhi tantas hoje de manhã que nem poderia comer todas.

- Muito obrigada, Nyota. Quando precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em me chamar, certo? – Danielle falou. – Ah, e como está sua filha?

- Bem melhor. A tosse já diminuiu muito. Mais um pouco e pára.

Danielle agradeceu mais uma vez e então seguiram novamente em direção ao consultório. Chegaram dando a volta pela pequena cabana de madeira que Maleda chamara anteriormente de "casa de consulta" e o árabe então reparou pela primeira vez que havia um jipe estacionado do lado de fora desta. Um jipe que parecia gritar por um pouco de água, pois estava coberto por uma grossa camada de lama já seca. Danielle não pareceu no entanto compartilhar de sua surpresa de se deparar com aquela peça de tecnologia ali, naquela área tão rural e afastada de tudo. Ela destrancou a porta e entrou, indo se sentar em sua cadeira e largando a cesta sobre a mesa.

- Pegue, não se acanhe. – ela falou, indicando os frutos maduros.

- Sabe... – disse Quatre, escolhendo do cesto um fruto que parecia mais doce. – Eu gostaria de poder retribuir tudo que estão me fazendo.

- Vai ficar aqui algum tempo? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Seria difícil deixar o país agora, não?

- É, se você é estrangeiro recomendo que fique por aqui até que tudo se resolva. Mas não esquente a cabeça, pode trabalhar com os outros. Pode não parecer, já que tudo é tão sossegado, mas há muito que se fazer por aqui.

- É, acredito que sim.

- Posso falar com o pai de Maleda ou com o Nyota. Eles podem te arranjar trabalho amanhã. Você pode ficar na casa de algum deles. Este consultório não é muito confortável.

- Depois da viagem que fiz embaixo do sol ele é muito confortável. Acredite... – Quatre respondeu.

Ouviram então uma batida na madeira e encontraram Maleda, parado à porta.

- Meu pai mandou dizer que o Quatre pode ficar lá e casa. Mas daí ajudas no trabalho, certo?

- Claro. – Quatre respondeu.

- Ótimo. Então venha comigo.

Quatre seguiu o garoto até sua casa. Sua mãe se achava na cozinha, mexendo o conteúdo de uma panela sobre um fogão à lenha.

- Oi, mãe. Voltei. – Maleda falou, com a serenidade usual na voz. – Esse que é o Quatre.

- Ah, oi filho, oi Quatre. Sente-se melhor, rapaz?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Bom, descansas ainda hoje, amanhã você pode seguir para o campo com Maleda e Yao.

- Yao é meu pai. – falou Maleda.

Ficaram a conversar até o fim da tarde, quando Yao chegou e todos se sentaram à mesa para jantar. Quando a escuridão reinou completamente foram dormir, sendo acordados pelo canto das aves no dia seguinte, logo após o nascer do sol.

- Bom dia, Quatre. – falou Maleda, ainda com cara de sono.

Yao já lavava o rosto na bacia rasa de água em cima do fogão e preparava-se para sair. Os dois apressaram-se a comer alguma coisa e o seguiram.

- Vamos cortar madeira pra construir um abrigo pras cabra. – Yao falou, enquanto andavam. – Vamos passar na casa de Nyota pedir emprestado o machado dele, assim o Quatre me ajuda a cortar e Maleda pode trazer os tronco rolando.

Maleda fez uma expressão que demonstrava seu profundo tédio mas não disse nada. Chegaram aos limites do pequeno vilarejo onde não moravam muito mais do que umas 120 pessoas e se depararam com algumas árvores já derrubadas.

Yao começou a dar machadadas na árvore mais próxima para retirar os galhos e Quatre começou a fazer o mesmo com outra. O machado era grande e logo sentia os braços pesados, começando a doer. Olhou para Yao, que continuava a golpear a madeira no mesmo ritmo, os músculos dos braços negros saltados. Continuou mais um pouco e parou para descansar. Maleda corria de um lado para outro, tirando os galhos já cortados e empilhando-os a um canto. Nem ele nem Yao deram atenção ao fato dele ter parado. Descansou apenas alguns momentos e tornou a trabalhar, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo rosto e o sol quente lhe queimar os braços. Não demorou muito e o sol na cabeça mostrou-se muito incômodo. Tirou a camiseta branca que Maleda lhe providenciara e amarrou-a na cabeça, como um turbante, deixando as costas nuas expostas ao sol.

Pararam na hora do almoço e Maleda escalou uma árvore alta, derrubando desta os frutos maduros. Yao tratava de aparar estes antes que atingissem o chão. Alguns poucos lhe escaparam, espatifando-se e espalhando seus pedaços para todos os lados com um ruído estranho. Cada vez que uma fruta se esborrachava todos riam e Yao exclamava que pegaria a próxima.

- Tem uma vista ótima daqui de cima. – Maleda falou, quando não podia alcançar mais nenhuma fruta. – Já subiste em árvores como esta antes, Quatre?

- Não me lembro, acho que não.

- Sobe aqui.

Quatre olhou para a árvore, sentindo o cansaço dos braços a incomodá-lo.

- Anda, homem. Sobe!

Numa luta interna para não dizer que estava cansado, subiu pelos galhos de maneira ainda um pouco desajeitada se comparado à grande agilidade de Maleda. Sentou-se num galho lá no alto, observando em volta. Podia ver até mesmo os telhados de barro de algumas cabanas do vilarejo, ao longe. Não pôde demorar-se muito, pois Yao os chamou para retomarem o trabalho.

Passaram o resto da tarde cortando madeira, enquanto Maleda ia arrastando as toras cortadas em tamanho menor na direção do lugar onde seria construído o novo abrigo para os animais. Quando terminaram de cortar, arrastaram tudo para a construção ainda não começada e ali largaram, para voltarem para casa.

- Quatre. – chamou a mãe de Maleda, Ashaki. – A doutora passou de manhã e perguntou como você tava. Talvez fosse melhor passares lá para falar com ela.

- Vá lá, Maleda. – disse Yao.

- Ah, pai... Estou cansado. Ele pode ir sozinho.

Yao deu de ombros e Quatre saiu, em direção ao consultório. Entrou pela porta aberta e viu Danielle debruçada sobre a mesa, o rosto escondido entre os braços cruzados. Estaria descansando?

- Doutora...

A moça levantou a cabeça, parecendo desanimada.

- Ou prefere que a chame de Danielle?

- Danielle, por favor. É bom ser chamada pelo meu nome de vez em quando.

- Disseram que eu deveria passar aqui para falar com você.

- Eu queria só saber se está tudo bem com você. Disseram para vir até aqui?

- Sim. Mas e você? Parece abatida. – Quatre falou.

- Ah, tive um dia cheio. Só isso. Ontem foi um dia tranqüilo, mas não é sempre assim.

- Você mora aqui faz tempo?

- Não, na verdade eu atendo cinco vilarejos aqui da região. Costumo a passar uma semana em cada um. Os moradores compram o combustível na cidade e me fornecem o que preciso.

- E os remédios, também compram na cidade?

- São enviados pelo governo para a cidade a pedido de um médico de lá. Geralmente alguém vai até lá de carroça, busca os remédios ou leva para o médico Hanisi a lista do que necessito. Ele é cego e já não atende, mas pode pedir o que quer aos governantes e recebe pelo menos uma parte.

- Por que você mesma não pede? Se me permite perguntar.

- Não sou médica formada, não tenho licença. Mas não há médicos que atendam por aqui, então eu que atendo estas pessoas. Mas é melhor você ir agora, vão jantar daqui a pouco e você vai ter de comer comida fria.

Quatre então se despediu, voltando para a casa de Maleda e seus pais.

* * *

N/A: AHHHHH! KABOOM!KABOOM! Quero explodir alguma coisa! Este fic é mto calmo! (Já segurando uma dinamite e uma caixa de fósforo) Tá, bom... Paciência... Vou tentar me controlar, se vcs prometerem q vão deixar reviews! (olhar de maníaca, ameaçando acender o explosivo). O botãozinho roxo! Clica! Clica! Ou então vou mandar td pelos ares no próximo cap! talvez se eu jogasse uma bomba atômica na vila... Não... Calma... respira fundo... Tá, vcs entenderam. Reviews, por favor! Vlw por lerem e até a próxima! Bjos! 


	4. O Novo Assistente da Doutora

**Declaração:** Vc ligou para Stéph's. No momento não posso atender. Se vc quer me processar, tecle 1. Se vc quer me internar no hospício, tecle 2. Se vc quer mandar me prender, tecle 3. Se vc quer sabotar o meu carro, azar seu, não tenho um pq sou pobre. Mas vc ainda pode sabotar o busão velho...

Tatiana: Sim, até q consegui me controlar... Quase entrei em síndrome de abstinência de confusão, mas consegui escrever alguns caps tranqüilos... As minhas aulas logo começam tb... Não estou nada animada a respeito. Talvez eu exploda alguma sala de aula pra me sentir melhor. Hehehehehe! Bjos e vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 4 – O Novo Assistente da Doutora**

O outro dia seguiu tranqüilo, sem nada de diferente do dia anterior. Passaram a manhã cortando mais madeira e almoçaram comida da marmita preparada por Ashaki. À tarde Yao começou a derrubar mais algumas árvores, enquanto Quatre continuava cortando os troncos já derrubados e Maleda carregava o que podia para o futuro abrigo das cabras. O árabe ainda sentia o cansaço do dia anterior e de vez em quando tinha de parar. Usava agora um chapéu de palha que ganhara de Maleda, o que era um alívio do sol quente que castigava a região.

- Nossa, homem. – disse Maleda. – Teus braços tão muito vermelhos.

- É do sol.

- Eu sei. O problema é que és muito branco. Eu não me queimo de sol.

- Sua pele é bem mais escura que a minha. Sorte a sua...

Maleda concordou com um sorriso.

- Quatre, deixa eu cortar um pouco. Você leva essas coisas no meu lugar.

- Você agüenta esse machado? Pra mim ele já é pesado.

- Agüento um pouco. Depois você vai ter que pegar de volta.

Trocaram de serviço por quase uma hora, quando Maleda finalmente desistiu e admitiu que seus braços doíam demais para ele continuar. Yao chegou e veio elogiar o filho, que ficava mais forte a cada dia.

- Bom, garotos... – falou Yao. – Hoje parece que está ainda mais calor que o normal, então por que não encerramos o trabalho mais cedo e tomamos um banho no rio antes de voltarmos?

Os dois assentiram na mesma hora, aliviados. Principalmente Quatre, que sofria com o sol forte que lhe queimava o corpo. Desceram até o rio e Maleda foi tirando as roupas correndo. Ficou apenas de cueca e correu para a água, mergulhando. Quatre apenas tirou a camiseta e enrolou a barra da calça mais para cima antes entrar. Yao seguiu os dois, entrando totalmente vestido para aproveitar por mais tempo a frescura da água em suas roupas molhadas depois que saíssem do rio.

- Nossa, suas costas tão totalmente torradas. - Maleda falou, ao ver o árabe sem camiseta.

- Eu tirei a blusa ontem pra amarrar na cabeça.

- É, eu vi. Por isso que te dei o chapéu.

Maleda nadou então até o outro lado do rio, subiu por uma raiz de árvore até o topo de uma rocha e pulou desta para a água, agitando enormemente a superfície da água. Quatre olhou então para Yao, que andava na parte mais rasa com um pedaço de pau na mão, olhando para o fundo do rio. Num movimento rápido como um raio o homem atravessou um peixe que nadava ali. Tirou-o do galho que pegara e largou-o em cima de uma rocha. Tornou a caçar da mesma maneira, mal movendo o corpo enquanto esperava os peixes. Em pouco tempo tinha pegado 6 peixes de tamanho razoável e chamou os dois garotos para voltarem para casa.

- Maleda, pesquei mais peixe do que precisamos, então você vai levar uns dois pra doutora, tá filho? – Yao falou.

- Ah, pai... Eu tou quebrado. O Quatre pode levar.

- Desde de quando voltou a ser uma criança, Maleda? – Yao reclamou, não muito satisfeito.

- Eu levo, não tem problema. – Quatre falou.

- Ainda bem que ele não é preguiçoso como você, Maleda...

- O pai, por que você não chama ela pra jantar com a gente de uma vez?

- Não é má idéia. Você chama ela, Quatre?

- Claro.

O árabe seguiu apressado em direção ao consultório, mas não a encontrou nele. Deu a volta na casa e logo a viu se aproximar, com um balde de madeira cheio de água do poço.

- Deixe que eu levo. – ele falou, ao que ela se aproximou o suficiente.

- Obrigada. E aí, como está? Tem trabalhado bastante, a julgar pela cor de seu rosto e seus braços...

- É, o sol queima muito.

- Mais um tempo e você fica mais moreno, daí não vai ter tanto problema. Mas diga, o que te trouxe aqui?

- Yao te convidou para jantar com a gente.

- Ah, claro! Gosto muito dele e da mulher dele, Ashaki. São excelentes pessoas. O Maleda também é um bom garoto, apesar de um pouco pentelho...

Quatre riu. Pensava a mesma coisa daquelas pessoas e ainda estava admirado com a naturalidade com que o haviam recebido. Para Yao e Ashaki, era como ter mais um filho. Ele os ajudava no serviço do mesmo modo que Maleda e recebia o mesmo tratamento. Danielle seguiu com ele de volta para casa, onde o jantar já fora servido e todos esperavam os dois para então se sentarem e começarem a se servir.

- Então, Danielle. Conte como está indo o serviço nas outras vilas. – pediu Ashaki.

- Movimentado. Cada vez que visito um lugar há pessoas doentes, outras com feridas infeccionadas... É uma correria. Andei tendo que pedir o dobro de antiparasitários para o Hanisi. Houve um surto em dois vilarejos a oeste.

- Que coisa bonita que herdaste de sua mãe, doutora. – disse Ashaki. – Em seguida voltou-se para Quatre. – A mãe dela era médica e atendia a vários vilarejos por aqui e agora que não está mais entre nós Danielle continuou seu trabalho.

- Gosto do que faço. Só lamento não ter conseguido alguém que me ajudasse ainda. Em Chanua quase arranjei uma assistente.

- Quase?

- É, a moça acabou não podendo vir comigo. Bom, acho que o jeito é continuar me virando por conta. – Danielle se queixou.

- Por que não arrastas esse aí com você? – Maleda perguntou, apontando Quatre. – Se ele continuar pegando sol quente vai ficar ainda mais vermelho do que já está. Se é que é possível.

- Se eu puder ajudar com alguma coisa, seria um prazer. – Quatre falou.

- Sabes ler, não é garoto? – Yao perguntou.

- Sei.

- Ótimo, então podes ajudar a doutora, se ela não se importar de ter um homem como assistente.

- De modo algum. – Danielle falou. – Digam o que disserem, não ligo.

Diante da expressão perplexa de Quatre, Yao explicou que em algumas regiões ainda poderia ser malvisto, uma mulher viajando sozinha com um homem que não fosse seu marido.

- Eu não ligo pro que forem pensar. Mas não se preocupe, Quatre. É de mim que vão falar mal, caso falem.

- Quando você vai arrumar um marido, Doutora? – Ashaki perguntou.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso, mal tenho tempo pra mim, quanto mais para outra pessoa. – Danielle respondeu.

- Não falas assim, doutora. – Maleda falou. – Vai acabar ficando sozinha.

- Não me importo, não tenho a mínima vontade de me preocupar com isso agora. – respondeu a médica, calmamente.

"_Tenho problemas demais, não preciso que ninguém se envolva neles..." _Pensou ela, enquanto Yao anunciava que deveria estar escrito nas estrelas que haveria um dia um bom marido para ela. Ashaki e Maleda concordaram de imediato e Danielle se limitou a sorrir, desconcertada. Achava incrível como as pessoas daquela região costumavam a atribuir tudo que acontecia ao destino.

- Para onde você vai viajar agora, doutora?

- Para Wanjohi. Viajo depois de amanhã.

- Então é seu o jipe estacionado atrás do consultório? – Quatre perguntou.

- É. Está um pouco velho, mas ainda funciona bem.

- Não tem medo de viajar sozinha? – Quatre tornou a perguntar.

- Não gosto muito, mas não tenho escolha.

- Pelo menos não estás mais sozinha, doutora. – falou Yao. – Quatre vai cuidar de você, certo rapaz?

Quatre deu sua palavra que cuidaria e Yao respondeu-lhe com um largo sorriso.

- Não que a doutora não saiba se cuidar sozinha... – Yao continuou. – Mas é sempre bom teres mais alguém junto quando se viajas tanto como você. Então amanhã Quatre me ajudará com a madeira e depois de amanhã vai com você. – Ele falou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Respeitando sua autoridade, ninguém mais tocou no assunto até o dia seguinte, quando Maleda resolveu provocar um pouco o árabe, enquanto descansavam do trabalho à sombra de uma árvore intocada.

- Amanhã vocês viajam então... Pena que o carro é pequeno, né?

- É suficiente pra nós dois.

- Mas se quiserem... você sabe... aí é pequeno. – O garoto falou, com uma risadinha maliciosa.

Quatre demorou um pouco mas entendeu o que o garoto insinuava.

- Pare com essa brincadeira, Maleda. – ele falou, sério. – E não fale uma besteira destas na frente da Danielle nem de ninguém.

- Nossa, se acalmas, homem. Falei por piada. Ninguém levaria a sério. Aliás, falando na doutora...

Maleda apontou a médica, que vinha andando na direção deles.

- Olá, achei que estariam por aqui. – Ela falou, sentando-se ao lado deles.

- Precisas de ajuda com alguma coisa? – Maleda perguntou.

- Não, não tem problema. Vim dar uma volta, não tenho o que fazer hoje.

- Eu estava justamente falando pro Quatre que o seu carro é muito pequeno pr...

Quatre imediatamente tapou a boca do garoto com a mão. Maleda resmungou e se debateu, enquanto Danielle observava a briga não muito silenciosa, se divertindo.

- Não vale a pena nem ouvir... – Quatre falou.

- HUMM! HOLHHAA! SOLTA! – Maleda gritou, conseguindo se desvencilhar.

- Pequeno pra quê? – ela perguntou.

Uma ave mais barulhenta soltou um ruído alto ao longe e Danielle olhou em outra direção, enquanto Quatre deu uma pancada não muito leve de mão fechada na cabeça do menino, fazendo sinal para que ficasse quieto.

- Meu carro é pequeno? – a médica insistiu.

- Não, não... – Maleda falou. – Eu... é... Besteira, esqueces...

No outro dia de manhã cedo, os dois entraram no carro agora carregado de remédios e livros e partiram em direção ao vilarejo Wanjohi, a médica dirigindo e Quatre sentado no banco do passageiro, que estava amarrado por uma corda para que o encosto frouxo não cedesse e não caísse para trás.

O sol se mostrara há poucas horas mas já fazia muito calor. As rodas do jipe levantavam a poeira, dando início ao que prometia ser uma longa viagem.

* * *

N/A: Olá de novo, pessoal! Gostaram do cap? Por favor, deixem review! Gente, eu me esforço um monte, nunca deixo de atualizar fics, termino todos! Posto aqui pra vcs lerem, o que gasta um tempão pq meu pc é ultra-lerdo e demora mto só pra carregar essas páginas. Então por favor, eu só peço q vcs deixem review dizendo o q acharam. Só digam se vcs tão gostando ou se tá fraco, dêem uma nota de 1 a 10, qq coisa! Só quero um retorno de vcs, é mto frustrante postar capítulos e mais capítulos e não ter quase resposta nenhuma! Peço já desculpas pra quem não tinha de tar lendo esse sermão. E já faço uma oferta: Mandem mais reviews e atualizo mais cedo, blz? Vlw, galera. Fui! 


	5. A Viagem para Wanjohi

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence, se pertencesse não ia sair mosca da minha carteira cada vez que eu abrisse ela... Sim, eu teria dinheiro. Mas como eu não tenho, é meio óbvio que eu apenos "empresto" os personagens...

Tatiana: Viu como eu até consigo me controlar quando acerto a dose dos meus remédios? Sim, sem explosões até agora! É um recorde! Por enquanto é um romancezinho leve... Ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas a ação logo começa. Não esquenta... Vlw pelo review e até a próxima atualização! Essa demorou pq meu pc deu pau e a Poly-chan é quem tá atualizando pra mim...

**Capítulo 5 – A Viagem para Wanjohi**

Com o sol já castigando furiosamente o chão de terra batida da estrada para Wanjohi, a temperatura se elevava e dentro do jipe também, embora com um acréscimo considerável. Deixaram as janelas abertas para sentirem o vento bater em seus rostos enquanto o carro rodava a cerca de 40 quilômetros por hora, não sendo capaz de superar tal velocidade numa estrada como aquela. Mesmo assim, Quatre pensou, era muito melhor do que viajar a pé como fizera antes. Apesar do calor, estavam protegidos dos raios solares e tinham garrafas de água fresca guardadas, além de comida suficiente para o tempo que gastariam se locomovendo até o vilarejo.

- Ah, como eu gostaria de ter um rádio... – Danielle se queixou.

Quatre respondeu com um movimento positivo da cabeça, enquanto admirava a paisagem. A certa altura, Danielle diminui a velocidade e Quatre olhou para a frente, para se deparar com uma árvore caída no meio do caminho. O carro parou com um solavanco inevitável.

- Ah, que ótimo... – a médica falou, sarcástica.

- Acho que vai ser meio difícil dar a volta... – Quatre falou, vendo que a estrada de terra era circundada por pedras e mato, e tendo certeza que aquele jipe correria sérios riscos de manifestar algum problema se tentassem contornar.

- É, acho que vamos ter que tirar daí... Deve dar pra rolar, não é um tronco muito pesado.

Quatre desceu e se aproximou daquele grande amontoado de madeira e folhas podres que um dia fora uma árvore. Apoiou as mãos em um ponto onde a grossa casca descascara e inclinando o corpo, começou a empurrar. A árvore se mexeu pouca coisa, enquanto ele fazia esforço para continuar a movê-la. Danielle desligou o carro e saiu, empurrando do outro lado. Não parecia, mas ela tinha bastante força e o árabe sentiu a diferença que a ajuda dela fazia. Empurraram apenas o suficiente para passarem com o jipe e pararam.

- Ufa... Que exercício, hein? – Danielle perguntou.

- É mesmo.

- Sabe que pra um estrangeiro você parece bem acostumado com as dificuldades de se viver num fim de mundo como este?

O árabe respondeu com uma risada. Se ela soubesse de todas as dificuldades pelas quais ele já passara quando era piloto na guerra provavelmente não estaria tão surpresa. Mas ela desconhecia a história dele então não podia culpá-la. Mas e ela? Qual seria a história de uma pessoa como ela? O que fazia alguém como ela viajando de vilarejo em vilarejo, tratando as pessoas sem de fato ter feito uma faculdade de medicina? Achou que seria melhor não perguntar. Se começasse a fazer perguntas sobre o passado dela, ela provavelmente perguntaria sobre o dele.

Entraram no carro e continuaram a rodar em silêncio por algum tempo, quando Danielle se cansou da quietude e resolveu puxar conversa.

- Me diga, Quatre... Por curiosidade, quantos anos você tem?

- Dezoito.

- Nossa. Não parece.

- É?

- Engraçado. Quando te vi pela primeira vez achei que tinha uns dezesseis. Depois de conversarmos fiquei na dúvida se não seria mais velho.

- E você, quantos anos tem?

- Vinte.

- Também não parece. Eu achei que você teria uns dezoito como eu.

- Você é daonde, Quatre?

- Eu moro numa colônia, estava de viagem pela Terra.

- Sério? Nossa, que legal! – surpreendeu-se Danielle. – Nunca estive no espaço. Deve ser bem diferente daqui.

- Sinceramente, gosto mais da Terra.

- Vai voltar para lá quando conseguir deixar o país?

- Pretendo. Mas ao que parece este país vai entrar em guerra...

- Quando chegarmos em Wanjohi poderemos perguntar. Há várias pessoas lá que fazem comércio com as cidades próximas, eles com certeza sabem da situação.

Curioso para conhecer um pouco sobre aquele país, Quatre perguntou sobre a história da região. Danielle começou a contar o que sabia sobre a economia, a política e a cultura do povo. Detiveram-se no assunto cultural por um longo tempo, com a médica contando sobre diferentes rituais e cerimônias comuns em várias localidades ali do interior.

- E seus pais? – Quatre perguntou depois de um tempo, mesmo sabendo que poderia receber a mesma pergunta de volta. – Sua mãe era médica, certo?

- Ela se formou na Itália e mudou-se para cá para trabalhar na cidade. Uma vez por mês ela viajava para o interior, atender as vilas. Meu pai eu não conheço. Ele era daqui, mas minha mãe nunca falou muito dele. Não sei se ainda está vivo ou como é seu nome.

- Desculpe se toquei num assunto delicado.

- Não, eu não ligo. Isso era problema da minha mãe, não meu. Eu nasci aqui, morei na Itália com ela um tempo, depois voltamos para cá. Ela faleceu uns dois anos atrás. Me ensinou medicina porque precisava de ajuda nos vilarejos. E quanto a você? É jovem pra estar viajando sozinho.

- Meu pai faleceu na guerra.

- Sinto muito. Ele era soldado?

- Não.

- E sua mãe?

- Não sei dela. – o árabe falou, deixando o olhar divagar pelo horizonte.

Danielle entendeu que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo e não insistiu mais no assunto da família. Ela olhou no relógio e ficou impressionada ao ver como o tempo passara depressa. Já era mais de meio-dia.

- Nossa, como a viagem passa rápido quando a gente tem com quem conversar... – ela murmurou.

- Não quer trocar um pouco? Vai cansar de dirigir.

- Estou acostumada. Mas se você sabe dirigir fique à vontade. Coma alguma coisa e depois a gente troca.

O árabe abriu uma caixa onde Ashaki guardara o almoço. Carne seca defumada. Dura como uma pedra, mas ao menos não estragaria durante a viagem. Trocaram de lugar mais tarde e Danielle soltou a corda que prendia o encosto, fazendo este cair para trás. Deitou-se confortavelmente, esticando-se.

- Desculpe não ter te falado que dava pra fazer isto, eu já nem lembrava. – ela falou.

- Tudo bem.

- Depois a gente destroca.

- Não se preocupe, se quiser dormir um pouco eu não ligo.

- Não, tava só esticando as costas. Cansa ficar sentada.

Quatre manteve os olhos atentos na estrada, que tinha alguns buracos maiores naquele trecho. Estranhou o silêncio da médica e olhou para o lado. Ela parecia sonolenta. Permaneceu quieto e logo ela adormeceu. Fitou-a, ainda tentando entendê-la. O que motivava alguém como ela a assumir uma tarefa dura como aquela? Apesar de terem conversado bastante durante horas ela ainda permanecia um enigma. Um enigma que parecia impossível de ser decifrado.

Voltou a atenção para a estrada, a fim de evitar passar pelos buracos. Passou-se mais ou menos uma hora e meia até que Danielle acordou. Espreguiçou-se, tornando a sentar e olhar a estrada. Ainda estavam longe. A viagem era longa mas tinham combustível de reserva mais que o suficiente. Como Quatre parecia ter a mente ocupada em dirigir, ela fitou o garoto distraidamente. Era incomum encontrar pessoas como ele naquela região. Ele tinha pele muito clara, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Bem o contrário do perfil de um habitante típico daquela região. Ela sempre achara as pessoas morenas mais bonitas, mas tinha que admitir que achava o rapaz muito bonito. E pensou que ele ficaria ainda mais bonito depois de mais bronzeado.

Rodaram pela estrada o resto do dia e já estavam perto quando começou a escurecer.

- Que coisa... Acho que devíamos ter partido um pouco mais cedo ainda. – Danielle reclamou.

- Aquela árvore atrapalhou também.

- Pior que já estamos quase chegando e se escurecer totalmente não vamos poder continuar. É perigoso dirigir no escuro. Os faróis do carro não ajudam muito. Até porque só um funciona...

Quatre admitiu que também não apreciava a idéia. A estrada era tortuosa e seria impossível seguí-la apenas com a luz das estrelas. Parou o carro um pouco fora da estrada e desceu.

- Vamos esperar até amanhã? – ele perguntou.

- Melhor.

- Eu vou no "banheiro", já volto.

Ela ficou no carro, deitada sobre o banco parcialmente desmontado. Esperou o árabe voltar para descer também e andar um pouco nas proximidades do veículo.

- Caramba, eu tinha de lavar este jipe... – ela falou, cutucando a grossa crosta de lama que cobria as laterais deste.

- Adianta alguma coisa? Quero dizer, ele vai sujar de volta logo. – Quatre falou.

- É, mais essa sujeira já tá acumulada de meses... Só que eu não tenho paciência pra esse tipo de coisa. Ia levar horas pra lavar ele. E eu raramente tenho todo esse tempo.

- Seu dia precisava de 36 horas... – o árabe brincou.

Danielle deu uma risada meio desanimada. Talvez agora não fosse tão terrível, já que teria alguma ajuda. Apesar de que teria de gastar algum tempo ensinando algumas coisas ao rapaz para que este pudesse ajudar com os atendimentos. Pensou na grande quantidade de livros que tinha no porta malas. Haviam pertencido à sua mãe e agora os usava sempre. Consultava-os quando tinha alguma dúvida e pensou que poderia recomendar ao garoto que desse uma lida em alguns tópicos. Faria isso depois.

- Durma nesse banco de passageiro, Quatre. Você dirigiu mais do que eu hoje e este é mais confortável, dá pra deitar.

- Pode ficar, esse também é confortável.

- Besteira, é sua vez de ficar com o banco bom. Ande. Precisamos dormir e partiremos amanhã cedo.

O árabe no entanto sentou-se no banco do motorista, declarando que ficaria ali. Danielle reclamou e insistiu que ele deveria ficar com o outro e vendo que ele não parecia disposto a sair dali, o pegou pelo braço e tentou puxá-lo para fora do carro.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, enquanto se segurava com força ao volante, para evitar ser arrancado do carro.

- Ora, mais você é tão teimoso quanto uma mula empacada!

- Diga o que quiser, vou ficar aqui. – ele falou, conseguindo se soltar dela e grudando no banco. – Fique com o outro que você precisa dormir.

- Esse banco que você tá é desconfortável demais! Vai ficar com dor nas costas!

- Não vou, não.

- Parece que me enganei, uma mula empacada não é tão teimosa quanto você... – ela reclamou enfim, deitando-se no banco de encosto arrebentado. – Azar seu, amanhã vai estar quebrado.

Adormeceram sem dificuldade, o silêncio como único companheiro. A claridade dos primeiros raios de sol os acordou no dia seguinte.

- Eu dirijo agora. – Danielle falou, logo que despertaram. – Então, vai sair daí ou já criou raízes?

Quatre riu e desceu, dando a volta e sentando-se sobre o outro banco. Realmente sentia as costas doerem como a médica falou que doeriam mas não se queixou. Estavam a cerca de duas horas de viagem e logo isso não teria importância. O jipe levantou novamente a poeira da estrada e seguiram em frente, apreciando as temperaturas mais amenas das primeiras horas da manhã, quando o sol ainda não atingira o chão.

* * *

N/A: Ae, galera. Cadê os reviews? Aliás, cadê o povo? Tem pouca gente lendo... Sei lá, mas eu vou terminar de postar esse fic até o fim e não sei se continuo postando aqui nesse site depois... Pq até qdo tem bastante leitores tem pcos reviews... De qualquer forma, agradeço a Poly-chan q tá postando pra mim esse cap pq meu pc tá uma porcaria. Aproveitem pra dar um pulo nos fics de GW dela! (fazendo propaganda). Fui... 


	6. Trabalho Duro

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence, mas este fic é meu!!! O único problema é q este fic não rende nada financeiramente...

Tatiana: OiE! Desculpa a demora!!! Meu pc tá uma bosta, eu tenho um monte de coisa pra estudar, estou trabalhando, etc... O tempo livre foi pro pau de vez... É triste... Bom, o fic continua calmo, e por mais um tempo ainda... Eu estava mesmo em uma fase calma qdo escrevi este fic. Agora estou em uma fase policial (hehehehe). Tiroteios e etc, sabes... Mas não se preocupe q msm com a baixa de reviews e hits, eu termino de postar este fic. Se não for mais postar aqui outros, eu te aviso pra onde vou ou então eu mando pra vc, sei lá. Não esquenta, depois de vc ter acompanhado td meus fics, não vou te largar na mão! Hehehehe! Vlw pelo apoio e brigadão pelo review do... mês passado... (caceta, eu atrasei msm...)

**Capítulo 6 – Trabalho Duro**

Chegaram no vilarejo Wanjohi naquela manhã. As pessoas pareciam justamente esperar a chegada da médica.

- Doutora Danielle, que prazer tê-la em nossa vila de novo! – exclamou um homem de cabelos e barba grisalhos. – E o rapaz, quem é? Casaste? – ele perguntou, dando uma olhada em Quatre, como se o analisasse.

- Não, não. É meu assistente.

- Ah, vejo que encontrou um afinal. – o homem falou, com um tom de voz que mostrava que ele não aprovava de verdade aquilo.

De fato o homem não aprovava, era dos mais conservadores. Mas pensou consigo mesmo que não era da sua conta e não falou nada. Afinal o progresso apenas existia, na opinião dele, pela tendência dos jovens a quebrarem regras e tabus. Ofereceu-se então para ir com eles até o consultório improvisado daquela vila, uma cabaninha de madeira com telhas de barro. Entraram nesta e havia alguns leitos improvisados, onde várias pessoas estavam deitadas, parecendo doentes.

- Não sabemos o que essa gente tem. – o homem falou. – Mas na semana passada duas crianças morreram do mesmo mal.

Danielle pareceu um pouco apreensiva. Pegou na sua mala duas máscaras teoricamente descartáveis de médico, uma para ela e outra para Quatre, pegou um caderno e entregou para o árabe. Em seguida começou a examinar as pessoas, enquanto ditava dados e observações para Quatre anotar numa folha para cada paciente. Contaram nove pessoas com sintomas semelhantes, de dificuldade respiratória, tosse e febre.

- Deve ser alguma infecção bacteriana... – Danielle falou, enquanto lia as fichas de anotações que Quatre fizera. – Vamos tentar tratar com antibióticos e ajudar os que tiverem pior a respirarem.

A médica pegou uma máscara de oxigênio com um balão que ao ser apertado soprava ar e pediu ao árabe que usasse por uns cinco minutos para cada paciente.

- O ideal seria que tivéssemos como entubar essas pessoas, mas não temos equipamento pra isso, então só vamos ajudar a ventilar um pouco os que tiverem piores para que fiquem mais confortáveis.

O árabe obedeceu, sentando-se ao lado de uma velha senhora que parecia estar bastante mal e explicando sobre a máscara. A mulher não fez objeção alguma. Enquanto trabalhava, observou Danielle, que revirava as anotações e algumas bulas de antibióticos. Como ela não tinha certeza qual teria mais efeito sobre a suposta bactéria causadora daquela enfermidade, ela dividiu os nove pacientes em três grupos para que pudesse ministrar um medicamento para cada um. Passaram então o resto do dia monitorando os pacientes e ninguém mais na vila veio naquele dia. Tinham resolvido que era melhor esperarem até os doentes estarem um pouco mais fortes para irem se consultarem.

No final da tarde, quando a maioria dos enfermos dormia tranqüilamente, Quatre sentou-se de frente para a escrivaninha do consultório para ver as anotações das fichas. Antes que terminasse de lê-las, Danielle chegou com um dos muitos livros que ele vira no carro dela anteriormente. Largou-o aberto em cima do tampo da escrivaninha, num capítulo que falava sobre antibióticos.

- Acho que seria interessante você aprender alguma coisa sobre o que estamos usando de medicação. Dê uma lida na introdução e depois leia sobres os grupos de antibióticos que eu marquei.

- Tá. – o garoto respondeu, curioso diante do grosso livro.

Quatre fechou o livro para poder ver a capa. Era um livro de farmacologia. Começou a ler a tal introdução, percebendo que não conseguia entender vários termos. Aproveitou que Danielle voltara para perguntar.

- O que é farmacocinética?

- Hum... Talvez seja melhor você começar pelos conceitos básicos...

- Acho que sim...

- Pegue os primeiros capítulos do livro.

Quatre voltou até o começo e começou a ler. Não era difícil uma vez que começara pelo início, ele pensou, bocejando. Mas com certeza depois de um tempo dava sono. Esforçou-se para ler mais algumas páginas mas não conseguiu mais se concentrar. Deitou a cabeça sobre o livro, sentindo-se sonolento.

- Não vai dormir aí, hein? – Danielle falou, rindo-se dele.

- Desculpe, eu já termino.

- Não, termine amanhã... Desculpa te encher as paciências com isso. Achei que seria útil se você aprendesse alguma coisa pra poder me ajudar.

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo. Faz tempo que não sento com um livro pra estudar, acho que desacostumei...

- Não tem importância. Só vou te pedir que enquanto estivermos aqui nesta casa não tire a máscara, certo?

Quatre pegou a máscara que largara ao lado do livro para descansar a cabeça sobre a escrivaninha e tornou a colocá-la.

- Você acha que isso passa pelo ar? Bom, se ataca pulmão imagino que sim...

- É bem provável. Não dá pra bobear, não é? Venha agora, nos chamaram para jantar.

Os dois seguiram para a casa de um casal que morava ali na vila e tinha seis filhos, um deles internado com a tal doença. Jantaram tranqüilamente, enquanto a dona da casa, Akila, comentava sobre a doença que um dos filhos pegara, sobre as colheitas, sobre o acidente do filho mais velho com uma vaca e outras coisas. Colocou-os a par de, possivelmente, tudo que ocorrera naquela vila desde a última vez que Danielle estivera ali.

Aquele vilarejo, Quatre pôde observar, era maior que Motloutse, onde tinha ido ao fugir do aeroporto. Em Motloutse moravam cerca de 120 pessoas e ali, Danielle lhe falou mais tarde, residiam quase 250. Quando terminaram de comer, o marido de Akila, Abeeku, convidou-os para dormirem ali.

- Há redes para todos, podem ficar do lado de fora se quiserem, onde é mais fresco. – Abeeku ofereceu.

- Obrigada, mas acho que é melhor eu passar a noite junto aos pacientes. – Danielle falou. – Mas Quatre pode dormir aqui.

- Eu fico com você lá, pra te ajudar.

- Não, pode deixar. Você fica aqui. Durante a noite não tem muito o que fazer e você que vai cuidar deles amanhã quando eu quiser dormir mais um pouco. Certo?

Quatre assentiu. Se ela preferia assim... Abeeku disfarçou seu divertimento e comentou baixo com o filho mais velho que nunca vira uma mulher com tanta autoridade sobre um homem. O garoto, de 16 anos, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Danielle então pediu licença e voltou para o consultório e Quatre ficou conversando com Abeeku e Akila sobre a tal guerra civil.

- O governo mandou tropas para tentar recuperar o domínio de alguns aeroportos, mas não conseguiram. – Abeeku falou. – Da última vez que estive numa cidade, alguns dias atrás, havia soldados por toda parte e eles estavam tentando cercar algum grupo rebelde.

- Ainda bem que tiveste o bom senso de voltar antes do conflito iniciar... – Akila comentou. – Essa guerra civil veio em péssima hora. Desde que se limite apenas às cidades e poupe as vilas...

- Não teriam porque vir pra cá. – falou Abeeku. – Pelo menos não enquanto o conflito estiver empatado. Se começarem a matar os rebeldes, eles podem querer se refugiar por aqui.

- E vocês tratarão de expulsá-los, como eles bem merecem. – Akila falou, zangada.

- Não tenhas dúvida.

- Tá começando a escurecer demais. – Akila falou, olhando o céu pela janela. – Vamos dormir que o rapazinho tem de levantar cedo amanhã pra ajudar a doutora.

Quatre seguiu na direção que Akila apontava, achando graça em ter sido chamado de 'rapazinho'. Do lado de fora da casa, ainda numa área coberta, algumas redes foram penduradas e todos se deitaram nelas para dormirem. O calor incomodava dentro da casa, por isso dormiam do lado de fora.

Quando o sol resolveu se mostrar, logo cedo, Akila cutucou o árabe para acordá-lo.

- Vá comer alguma coisa rápido e vá ajudar a doutora, rapazinho. Não fica bem um homem que levanta tarde e deixa uma mulher trabalhando, né?

Quatre levantou-se ainda sonolento e sentou-se à mesa junto com os cinco filhos sadios do casal, que comiam apressados para irem cuidar de seus afazeres. A mais nova das crianças era uma menina de cerca de 5 anos, que mal comeu e foi levar comida para as galinhas no quintal. Aos poucos todos foram se levantando da mesa e Quatre também, agradecendo por terem-no recebido e seguindo para o consultório.

Encontrou Danielle dormindo também em uma rede, dentro da casa. Parecia que era costume das pessoas ali dormirem em redes. Apenas os doentes dormiam em colchões comprados na cidade, que já haviam sido remendados, preenchidos com palha, lavados e reformados várias vezes. Quatre colocou a máscara logo que entrou, sentando-se à escrivaninha e tornando a abrir o livro que Danielle lhe falara para ler. Não fez o mínimo barulho para não acordar ninguém, já que os pacientes todos, sem exceção, dormiam a sono alto. Com o tempo a temperatura foi se elevando e as pessoas foram acordando.

- Bom dia, moço. – murmurou o filho de Akila e Abeeku que estava internado ali. – Visitaste minha família ontem?

- Sim. São pessoas muito gentis. – o árabe respondeu em um sussurro, para não acordar a médica, que parecia ser a única que ainda dormia.

- E como eles estão?

- Bem. Perguntaram de você.

- Aposto que sim. – o garoto respondeu, em tom conformado. – Queria poder estar em casa...

- Assim que melhorar vai poder voltar. A Dani ficou muito tempo acordada essa noite?

- Quem?

- A doutora.

- Ah... Bom, ela ficou acordada até bem tarde. Aquela senhora ali teve uma crise durante a noite. Ficou bem mal. Agora tá melhor, mas acho que ela foi dormir faz menos de duas horas.

Quatre ficou a observar a médica que dormia na rede, a única a conseguir dormir naquele calor. Procurou as anotações dos remédios de cada paciente e entregou-lhes a todos, pois já estava na hora. Fez anotações extras nas fichas sobre cada um e tornou a sentar na escrivaninha para ler.

Devia ser quase hora do almoço quando a médica despertou. Perguntou sobre o horário e surpreendeu-se.

- Por que você não me acordou?

- Me contaram que você passou a noite em claro. Eu já dei os remédios de todo mundo, não se preocupe.

Danielle agradeceu, sentou-se e se espreguiçou.

- Akila mandou o café da manhã pra você. Mas já deve estar frio. – o árabe falou, apontando um pacotinho sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira.

A médica serviu-se de água da jarra, comeu alguma coisa e começou a andar de um lado para outro, verificando cada um dos internados. Quando se deu por satisfeita, sentou-se na cadeira que Quatre abandonara para ir até a janela olhar o ambiente.

- Ah, que dor nas minhas costas... – ela se queixou, espreguiçando-se novamente.

Sentiu então um par de mãos pousarem sobre seus ombros e começar a massageá-los.

- Melhor assim? – Quatre perguntou.

Danielle fechou os olhos, concordando com um breve aceno da cabeça. Não poderia ter arranjado um assistente melhor, ela pensou. A preocupação do garoto para com ela era grande e ele ainda se dedicava a tentar entender um pouco sobre o que ela fazia. Realmente, tinha dado sorte.

* * *

N/A: Cá estou eu de novo, depois de um mês... Minha desculpa desta vez é q além de meu pc ser uma porcaria, eu tou trabalhando. Sim, estou fazendo meus humildes trocados a custa de alguns neurônios queimados pelo estresse da adaptação... Bom, o último cap tava com pcos hits, então nem vou falar de reviews... Acho q não vou mais postar fics calmos. De qq forma eu gostei de escrever, então ferre-se. Hehehe! Parabéns para as corajosas almas q ainda tão lendo! Até a próxima atualização q espero q seja em breve. Fui! 


	7. Apenas Outro Dia

**Declaração: **preciso msm declarar alguma coisa? quase ninguém tá lendo o fic, até parece q alguém vai parar pra ler declaração...

Tatiana: Oie! Vixi, este cap demorou ainda mais... mas é q estou trabalhando, meu pc é uma carroça (sério, ele dá mto problema) e eu tive um monte de prova esses dias. Meu tempo livre foi pras cucuia... Bom, lá vai mais um cap calmo. Não esquenta q eu termino de postar, tá? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, de acordo com meu tempo... Vlw pelo review e desculpa o (imenso) atraso!

**Capítulo 7 –Apenas Outro Dia**

Com o tratamento de antibiótico, as pessoas doentes começaram a melhorar. Danielle logo descobriu qual o remédio que tinha o melhor efeito e começou a ministrá-lo para todos. À medida que os enfermos se recuperavam, as outras pessoas da vila que necessitavam de assistência médica começaram a aparecer.

- Olha só, tem uma coisa esquisita na minha perna. – falou um menino de uns dez anos, mostrando para Quatre o machucado.

Danielle deixara Quatre responsável por fazer uma triagem naquela manhã, já que quase dez pessoas tinham decidido aparecer. Ela atendia mais uma vez aos internados enquanto ele falava com as pessoas que esperavam.

- Meu pai falou que é porque sentou mosca. – o menino terminou de dizer.

Quatre disse que Danielle já viria atendê-lo e já podia imaginar o que haveria debaixo daquele curativo. Foi falar com as outras pessoas, anotando a queixa de cada uma. Mais duas pessoas com os mesmo sintomas respiratórios, um homem com uma ferida infeccionada, uma mulher com problemas de estômago e outras pessoas se queixando de febre, vermes ou qualquer outra coisa. Terminou de anotar tudo e foi chamar Danielle, que ainda examinava o filho de Abeeku e Akila.

Ela rapidamente se apresentou, trazendo as pessoas com sintomas respiratórios e medicando-as, enquanto dava algumas instruções para que Quatre pudesse atender o garoto do buraco na perna.

- Isso acontece porque as moscas depositam ovos em feridas abertas. O que você precisa fazer é tirar as larvas e lavar bem com água. – ela falou, calmamente.

Notou a expressão dele e achou que já era demais lhe confiar uma tarefa tão nojenta.

- Deixa pra lá, eu faço isso assim que terminar aqui. Mas você vai olhar pra ver como faz, tá?

- Eu posso fazer. Estou aqui pra te ajudar, não é? – Quatre perguntou, ele mesmo sem entender porque não aceitava a oferta.

- Se acha que consegue... Se achar que é nojento demais me espere que eu já vou.

Quatre pegou um pano que fora fervido em água anteriormente e servia de substituto para as gazes esterilizadas utilizadas normalmente em hospitais e instalações médicas melhor equipadas e uma panela de água.

- Usa a seringa pra jogar água. Faz pressão e lava melhor.

Quatre pegou todas as coisas e seguiu em direção ao pátio em frente à casa onde o esperavam, com a mesma determinação de quem parte para a guerra.

Avisou ao garoto que ele mesmo faria o serviço. Segurou uma reviravolta do estômago e o desejo natural de sumir dali e prosseguiu como lhe fora instruído. Pensou consigo mesmo que nunca faria uma faculdade de medicina.

- Isso é muito comum em bicho. – o garoto falou. – Mas o pai falou que quando a gente não protege um machucado e dorme fora de casa também pode dar na gente.

Comum em bichos... O árabe pensou consigo mesmo que nunca faria medicina humana e muito menos medicina veterinária se fosse para se deparar com este tipo de situação. Não demorou e Danielle veio ver o que ele fazia. Apenas ficou observando, admirada que ele fizesse um serviço tão caprichado. Quando o ex-piloto terminou, ela pediu-lhe que fizesse um curativo e foi ver as outras pessoas, examinado-as e recomendando repouso ou medicações. Tiveram uma manhã corrida e depois se sentaram para almoçarem. Uma senhora havia trazido uma panela de carne com batata para os dois e agora que os atendimentos haviam se encerrado temporariamente poderiam descansar e aproveitar a refeição.

- Você se saiu muito bem hoje, hein? – Danielle falou.

- Não sei, sinceramente achei que iria passar mal de limpar aquele machucado cheio de larvas...

- Aquele menino deve ter feito um curativo sem lavar o machucado e por isso ficou daquele jeito. Mas pra primeira vez foi ótimo. Não esquenta, você se acostuma rápido com esse tipo de coisa.

À tarde ficaram sentados à frente da cabana que servia de consultório, apenas conversando. Uma senhora veio andando, mancando bastante de uma das pernas.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Danielle perguntou, esperando que a mulher tivesse vindo se consultar.

- Na verdade eu ia pedir uma ajuda pro rapaz. – a senhora falou. – Os homem tão todos trabalhando nesse horário e eu precisava de alguém pra recolher as vaca pras baia.

- Fique à vontade. – Danielle falou para Quatre.

O garoto se levantou, pensando em como faria aquilo. A senhora o levou até um pasto circundado por uma cerca de madeira onde vários animais pastavam tranqüilamente. Do outro lado do pasto estava uma casinha de madeira toscamente construída.

- As vaca são bem mansa, é só você empurrar elas um pouco que elas andam. – falou a senhora, entrando em sua casa.

Quatre pulou a cerca e encarou os animais, que sequer levantaram as cabeças para olhá-lo. Aproximou-se batendo palmas para fazer barulho e gritando para que andassem. Algumas vacas se moveram, indo em direção ao seu abrigo. Outras permaneceram paradas, pastando, sem se incomodarem com ele.

O árabe logo se viu numa situação que não imaginaria um dia estar. Estava dentro do abrigo, empurrando uma vaca mais teimosa que não queria entrar na baia pois aparentemente achava o corredor mais confortável. O animal mal se movia. Apenas parecia disposto a colaborar com o fedor do local, pois soltou um monte de bosta que caiu, com um som desagradável, espirrando para todo lado.

- Que ótimo... – Quatre se queixou, sacudindo os sapatos para se livrar da sujeira.

Largou da vaca por um momento e ela andou mais um pedaço, entrando em outra baia que era igual à primeira.

- Não vejo diferença... – ele reclamou para o animal, que começou a mascar a silagem de seu comedouro, ignorando-o.

Voltou para o pasto, tentando convencer os outros animais a entrarem. Quando só faltava uma vaca, consideravelmente maior que as outras e com certeza teimosa, ele se aproximou por trás, empurrando-a para que andasse. O animal pateou e o encarou de um jeito que não lhe agradou muito.

- Ande! – ele insistiu, empurrando o bicho.

A vaca andou alguns passos e se virou na direção dele, pateando de novo.

- Isso não é nada bom... – o árabe murmurou para ele mesmo, se afastando devagar sem dar as costas para o animal.

A vaca apenas pateou mais umas duas vezes e começou a correr em sua direção, os chifres apontando de maneira ameaçadora. Sabendo que não tinha outra escolha se quisesse viver, Quatre desandou a correr pelo pasto, seguido de perto pela vaca. Atirou-se sobre a cerca e respirou aliviado. O bicho ficara dentro do cercado, pateando e bufando, zangado.

- Pelos meus ancestrais! – exclamou a senhora, que agora voltara. – Quem prendeu o touro junto com as vaca?

- Aquilo era um touro? – Quatre perguntou, ainda ofegante. – Por isso era tão nervoso...

- Sinto muito, rapaz. Não teria te pedido isso se soubesse que o touro tava aí.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu acho que não consigo levar ele.

- Não se preocupe, quando meu filho chegar ele laça o bicho.

Quatre voltou ao consultório, apenas agora percebendo que arranhara as pernas pulando pela cerca, tamanha era sua pressa de se proteger daquele bicho maluco. Ao chegar Danielle lhe perguntou dos arranhões e enquanto tratava deles, Quatre lhe contou o que acontecera.

- Caramba, mas como que a mulher não sabia do touro? Você podia ter se ferido seriamente! – Danielle exclamou, indignada.

- Não foi culpa dela.

- Mas ela tinha que saber! Não foi uma brincadeira, um animal destes é perigoso!

A médica terminou de limpar-lhe os arranhões e colou um esparadrapo com gaze em cima.

- É mesmo necessário tudo isso? – Quatre perguntou. Apenas arranhara-se e tinha um curativo que sugeria que deixara um pedaço da perna para trás.

- Você lembra do problema das moscas? Aqui faz muito calor, por isso tem muita mosca. – ela perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçada. Talvez tivesse mesmo exagerado no curativo mas não quis dar o braço a torcer.

- Ah...

Voltaram para a frente coberta da precária instalação médica, sem ter muito o que fazer se não observar as galinhas que ciscavam nos quintais das casas e crianças menores que corriam de um lado para outro, brincando.

- Se quiser ir dar uma volta... – Danielle falou. – Pode ir, eu não posso largar os pacientes mas você não precisa ficar aqui compartilhando meu tédio.

- Não, estou cansado. Onde está aquele seu livro?

- Lá dentro.

Quatre sumiu pela porta e voltou com o livro na mão. Abriu-o no capítulo de antibióticos e começou a ler, volta e meia dirigindo alguma pergunta à médica.

- O que é claudicação?

- Você tá aonde? Esse é o capítulo de antibióticos?

- Não, enjoei deles.

- Claudicação significa manqueira.

- Por que não escrevem manqueira de uma vez?

- Acho que é a diversão do pessoal dessa área... Inventar termos que ninguém entende...

Os dois riram e continuaram a matar o tempo ali.

- Sabe, já que não tem muito o que fazer eu podia lavar o seu jipe. – Quatre falou. – Você não pode sair mas eu estou livre.

- Você vai ter que pegar água de balde lá no rio. Tem paciência pra isso?

- Não me incomodo.

- Achei que estivesse cansado... – Danielle murmurou, enquanto o árabe já pegava um balde e seguia para o rio, sem ter escutado seu comentário.

Voltou com o balde cheio até a boca e virou metade em cima do carro, descascando a sujeira com as mãos. Virou a outra metade e foi buscar mais água enquanto a lama amolecia. Depois de algum tempo trabalhando sem conseguir vencer grande parte da sujeira, Danielle não resistiu a fazer alguma piada.

- Dez a zero para a lama.

- Tá difícil tirar... Mas eu dou um jeito.

- Daqui a pouco você vai ficar mais sujo que o jipe.

Depois de mais uma hora tentando fazer o carro voltar à cor original, Quatre se deu por vencido. Ainda restava água no balde mas ele já se cansara. Anunciou sua derrota para a lama.

- Você perdeu de lavada, hein? – Danielle brincou.

- É... Caramba, eu estou mesmo todo sujo.

Como o rapaz ainda estava virado para o carro, observando o resultado de seu trabalho e o balde quase cheio ainda estava largado no chão a médica teve um idéia. Levantou-se, ergueu o balde, despejando grande parte do conteúdo sobre o garoto.

- Ei!

- Desculpe, mas a sujeira da sua roupa já estava gritando por água... – ela falou, rindo e largando o balde.

- É assim? – ele perguntou, vendo que ainda sobrara uma quantidade razoável de água no balde.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou, se afastando e rindo.

- Adivinha...

Ele pegou o balde rapidamente e antes que Danielle tivesse tempo de correr derramou tudo que sobrara de água sobre ela.

- Agora somos dois encharcados... – Quatre disse, rindo-se dela.

A médica parou embaixo do sol para poder se secar, ainda rindo da própria situação. Quatre deitou-se no chão, cobrindo os olhos com o braço para que o sol não lhe incomodasse. Danielle sentou-se ao seu lado, observando a movimentação da vila. Tinha certeza que logo haveria mais pessoas enchendo o consultório e a tranqüilidade seria exterminada sem misericórdia. Mas pelo menos aquele momento podiam aproveitar para relaxarem.

Pensou no rapaz deitado ali ao seu lado. Devia estar sendo um período difícil para ele. Estava longe de casa, em um lugar desconhecido com uma cultura diferente da sua e quase sem sombra de tecnologia. Mesmo assim ele conseguia ser bem-humorado e prestativo. Agora ele se sentara novamente, os olhos fechados, os cabelos molhados ainda pingando água. Ela esticou o braço num impulso de alisar-lhe os cabelos mas parou. Conteve-se e tornou a observar as pessoas que trabalhavam, distraída. O garoto nada notou. Continuou ali, esperando que o sol secasse seu corpo.

**N/A:** Ok, td tranqüilo, etc... Vcs já devem tar q nem eu, neh? Querendo explodir td! Mas vão ter de esperar mais um pco. Se possível eu posto já na semana q vem msm, depende de quão atolada eu ficar no próximo fds... Até mais galera!


	8. Dúvidas

**Declaração: **Declaro para aqueles que lerem isto que gundam wing não me pertence. Declaro tb q apenas empresto os personagens, mas nem sempre tenho boas intenções ao fazê-lo, devido a minhas tendências violentas já diagnosticadas como "síndrome de ficwriter sacana-assassina".

Tatiana: Na verdade eu acho q estou descarregando minhas próprias frustrações no Quatre... Eu jah tive situações parecidas como Stéph's (68 kg) + cachorro (8kg) vs. touro bravo (+/- 350 kg). Por sorte eu consegui espantar o touro qdo ele tentou atacar o meu cachorro. Mas q me deu um cagaço na hora, isso deu... Até hj meus amigos falam q sou louca de não ter tentado correr, mas nem tinha pra onde! Ah, não precisa se preocupar com os atrasos! Eu termino o fic, tah? É só q minha vida é caótica! Eu trabalho, faço facul, inglês, treino e trabalho com bolsa na facul. Passo mais tempo na rua q em casa... Bom, chega de papo furado, vamos ao cap. 8 (com gdes atrasos, mas chegou finalmente).

**Capítulo 8 – Dúvidas**

A semana passou rapidamente e logo estavam organizando as coisas para partirem para o próximo vilarejo no dia seguinte. Danielle dava instruções ao pessoal da vila sobre as medicações dos pacientes que já haviam recebido alta e fazia uma lista dos medicamentos que iriam precisar.

- Vai mandar para o tal médico essa lista? – Quatre perguntou, vendo que a médica já usava uma segunda folha de seu caderno.

- Alguém daqui vai viajar para a cidade e levar esta lista para Hanisi, um médico aposentado. – Danielle explicou. – Ele faz o pedido para o governo e eles mandam parte dos medicamentos, nunca mandam tudo que peço.

- Mas quem vai buscar isso lá?

- Alguém daqui também. Assim da próxima vez que estivermos aqui poderemos pegar o que enviaram e o jeito é nos virarmos com o que temos. Não dá pra esperar muita coisa do governo.

- Pelo menos assim você consegue alguma coisa.

- Se eu pedisse não adiantaria nada, não tenho diploma.

- Mas chegou a fazer faculdade? – Quatre perguntou, esperando que sua pergunta não a ofendesse.

- Só a faculdade da vida... Minha mãe me ensinou, o resto eu aprendi sozinha, com os livros ou com a prática.

- Não parece.

- Está dizendo isso para ser gentil.

- Não, é verdade. Dá pra ver que você entende muito bem do assunto. Achei que tivesse feito alguns anos de faculdade.

A mulher deu de ombros. Sentia dificuldade diante de várias situações que achava que deveria saber resolver. Se tivesse tido a oportunidade de estudar... Era apenas um sonho. E do jeito que andava a sua vida era melhor não perder tempo sonhando.

Danielle continuou a ajuntar suas coisas em silêncio e Quatre percebeu que tocara em um assunto delicado. Resolveu não falar mais sobre aquilo. Partiram no outro dia de manhã, em direção a um vilarejo chamado Hullanda. Esta prometia ser uma viagem mais longa que a anterior, pois Hullanda se achava a uma longa distância de Wanjohi, quase do outro lado do país.

Ali permaneceram durante uma semana, viajando em seguida para outro lugar e depois outro, para enfim voltarem para Motloutse, onde Quatre estivera pela primeira vez quando fugira do aeroporto e fora resgatado na estrada por um morador do vilarejo.

- Olá doutora! Olá Quatre! – gritou Maleda, que os esperava na metade da estrada naquela manhã.

- Como sabia que chegaríamos hoje, Maleda? – Danielle perguntou, parando o jipe para que o garoto pudesse subir na capota e pegar uma carona.

- Um comerciante de Zenaib veio esses dias e disse que vocês tinham acabado de chegar lá. Calculei que chegariam hoje.

- E como vão as coisas em Motloutse? – Quatre perguntou.

- Bem. Tem uns doentes esperando atendimento, mas não é muita gente.

Chegaram finalmente no vilarejo, abrindo o consultório para receberem os primeiros pacientes do dia, que já esperavam do lado de fora.

- Meu problema é a tosse, filho. – disse um senhor de idade a quem Quatre dirigia algumas perguntas, enquanto Danielle examinava outras pessoas.

- Dificuldade respiratória?

- É claro, não paro de tossir!

- O senhor se cansa depressa ao se exercitar, ou continua normal?

- Canso muito rápido, não consigo parar de tossir! – o velho reclamou, já ficando revoltado.

Quatre voltou-se para Danielle, que verificava uma ferida aberta no braço de uma moça.

- Dani, empresta o estetoscópio?

A médica levantou-se, entregou-lhe o estetoscópio e tornou a examinar o machucado da paciente, enquanto o árabe auscultava a respiração do homem. Após alguns segundos foi até a médica, falar o que anotara sobre o caso.

- Hum... você diz que tem ruído respiratório? - Danielle perguntou.

- Bastante.

- Pela história poderia ser de tudo, até uma insuficiência cardíaca acompanhada de edema pulmonar. Vou examinar ele depois pra saber se não é alguma infecção, que é o mais provável.

Quatre voltou ao trabalho e ainda na metade da tarde conseguiram terminar de atender a todos. Cansados e sofrendo com o calor foram até o rio para se refrescarem.

- Ah, que alívio... Esse tempo seco também não colabora... – Danielle se queixou, sentando-se sobre uma pedra e mergulhando as pernas na água.

- Não quer se molhar? – Quatre perguntou, depois de mergulhar e reaparecer, pingando água de cima a baixo.

- Só relaxando.

- Venha! – ele chamou, espirrando água nela.

- Ei, calma aí! – ela gritou, protegendo o rosto dos respingos e chutando água na direção dele.

Danielle desceu da pedra, mergulhando e aparecendo próxima ao árabe, apenas para jogar-lhe uma grande quantidade de água na cara. Quando a guerra de água cessou, ela resolveu nadar um pouco e Quatre ficou a observá-la ir de um lado para outro do rio, sempre dando a volta e nadando mais um pouco. O árabe ficou apenas pensando como ela não se cansava. Passaram ali o resto da tarde, descansando e batendo papo sobre coisas sem importância.

Voltaram mais tarde para o consultório, jantaram e armaram duas redes para dormirem. Ainda não escurecera por completo mas os últimos resquícios de claridade já abandonavam o aposento. Deitaram-se cada um em sua rede, conversando sem qualquer preocupação.

- Ah, como eu queria que chovesse... – a médica suspirou, olhando o sol se pôr lentamente, como se não tivesse qualquer compromisso.

- Desde que cheguei que não chove. O rio parece que está com um volume menor, não é? – o árabe perguntou.

- Já era pra ter começado a chover. A estação chuvosa está atrasada esse ano. Mas com a sorte que eu tenho vai chover no dia em que estivermos na estrada.

- Não vai não... E se chover não vamos passar calor pelo menos. – Quatre falou.

- Ah, que sono que eu tou... – Danielle comentou. – Adoro essas redes...

Quatre permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, depois se sentou para ver que Danielle já adormecera. Deitou-se novamente, pegando no sono facilmente.

Estava novamente numa cidade que não conhecia. Os prédios parcialmente destruídos, as ruas abandonadas, tudo tinha um clima de morte. Ninguém à vista. Quatre se viu caminhando sozinho por aquela cidade fantasma outra vez. Ouviu o som de passos atrás dele mas quando se virou não viu ninguém. Começou a andar mais depressa e o som de passos foi ficando mais alto. Virou-se outra vez e nada. Quando dobrou uma esquina alguma coisa lhe agarrou pela camisa, puxando-o com violência. Caiu ao chão e viu várias pessoas de pé em torno dele. Seus corpos pareciam estar apodrecendo e elas gritavam todas ao mesmo tempo, chamando-o de assassino e declarando que iriam matá-lo.

- Acorda, Quatre!

Quatre sentou-se bruscamente na rede, despertando enfim. Estava no consultório em Motloutse e Danielle estava de pé ao seu lado. Ainda estava escuro e a única fonte de luz era as estrelas.

- Foi só um pesadelo, Quatre. Acalme-se. – a médica falou, preocupada.

O árabe ainda respirava ruidosamente, sentindo-se nervoso. Levantou-se ainda pensando no sonho que tivera. Aquilo o perturbava. Não era a primeira vez que sonhara com algo assim e sabia que provavelmente não seria a última.

- Vou ficar um pouco lá fora. – o garoto avisou. – Não vou conseguir dormir agora.

- Eu vou com você. – Danielle falou, colocando as sandálias nos pés.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. Pode voltar a dormir.

- Não estou a fim. – ela respondeu, calmamente.

Quatre sentiu-se agradecido pela companhia dela. Sentou-se do lado de fora da casa e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio e apenas olhando as estrelas. O árabe ficou surpreso em ver como ela parecia compreendê-lo. Continuava sem falar nada, apenas fazendo-lhe companhia. E por mais que não tivessem assunto para uma conversa, não se tratava de uma situação embaraçosa. Há tempos percebera que não sentia tanta falta de casa e que não tinha mais tanta vontade de voltar. A princípio pensara que se acostumara àquele estilo de vida simples mas depois de refletir sobre o assunto percebeu que era a companhia da médica que ele temia perder. Quando teria de partir? O confronto no aeroporto agora se transformara em uma guerra civil que não tinha previsão para terminar. Mas mesmo assim um dia teria de voltar.

Suspirou, sentindo-se desanimado. Danielle deitou-se ali no chão mesmo, para esticar as costas.

- Não quer ir se deitar na rede? – Quatre perguntou.

- Não, aqui tá bom. O chão tá gelado nessas horas, é bom de deitar. Deite você também, não tem coisa melhor que apreciar este céu estrelado da madrugada.

Quatre teve de concordar quando sentiu ela puxar-lhe pelo braço, para que desistisse de ficar sentado. Ficaram a encarar as estrelas por vários minutos, até que o árabe afirmou se sentir melhor e voltaram para dentro para dormirem.

Novamente a médica não tardou a adormecer mas o árabe ficou ainda um longo tempo acordado. No entanto não eram as imagens do sonho que lhe tiravam o sono e sim a própria imagem de Danielle. Naquele mês que tinham passado viajando, haviam se tornado bons amigos mas para ele a médica já estava se tornando algo mais do que uma amiga. Ficou imaginando se ela se sentiria assim também. Ela preocupava-se com ele, mas também com todo mundo. Sempre se dividindo em três para atender o mais rápido à todas as pessoas que vinham fazer fila no consultório pela manhã. Falaria alguma coisa para ela? Lembrou-se que Danielle já mencionara antes que não tinha tempo nem para ela mesma quanto mais para outra pessoa. E se falasse o que sentia para ela e ela não se sentisse igual? Estaria colocando ela numa situação complicada. Talvez devesse esperar mais um pouco... Ou talvez fosse melhor não falar nada. Ele teria de voltar para casa um dia e ela com certeza não deixaria Botsuana. É. Talvez fosse melhor não falar nada.

N/A: OiE!! Demorou mas chegou! Ponham a culpa do atraso na minha agenda lotada e no meu pc podre! Mas logo eu vou ter um pc decente e daí deve ser mais fácil atualizar! Bom, não vou me demorar q tá frio e meus dedos tão tão gelados q nem consigo digitar direito. Fui!


	9. A Separação

**Declaração: **Eu declaro GW não me pertence, pois eu ainda estou só planejando o atentado ao Studio responsável...

Tatiana: Foi maaaallll! Caraca, mais de um mês pra atualizar... É q eu finalmente troquei de computador e o fic tava no antigo... E ainda pra melhorar eu peguei final... Bom, vc já tá cansada de ler desculpa, então deixa quieto. Quer dizer q vc tb teve um incidente com vacas? É, eu tb já fui encurralada. Eu e minha mãe (coitada) domingo 7 e meia da manhã vindo dar remédio pro cachorro e as vacas e cavalos cercaram a gente... Bom, deu pra fugir deles. Hehehe! O cap de hj vai ser um pco chatinho, eu vou complicar um PCO as coisas, mas mais pra frente vc vai entender. Bjos e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 9 – A Separação**

Quatre acordou naquela manhã com uma melodia tranqüila. Ao olhar em volta procurando a fonte do som pôde também perceber que não era tão cedo. O sol já nascera mas ninguém o acordara como era de costume. Viu então Danielle, sentada ao lado de uma cama, onde uma criança de uns dois ou três anos estava deitada, quase adormecendo ao som de seu canto. A médica cantava suavemente em alguma língua que Quatre não conhecia. Ele permaneceu em silêncio total, não querendo por nada interromper aquela música. Danielle foi abaixando o tom de voz, aos poucos tranqüilizando a menininha ali deitada, até que esta dormisse e finalmente reparou que o árabe estava sentado ali, apreciando o som de sua voz.

- Que língua é esta em que você estava cantando? – Quatre perguntou quase num sussurro, para não acordar a menina.

- É um dialeto local. Hoje não se usa mais. É apenas uma canção antiga que acredita-se que invoca a proteção dos deuses para as crianças.

- Você canta muito bem.

- Não muito. Acho que minha pronúncia neste dialeto não é das melhores. Aprendi esta canção com minha mãe, mas faz anos que não escuto outra pessoa cantá-la.

O árabe então pensou que a médica acharia estranho se ele ficasse ali sentado apenas a observá-la e se levantou, indo lavar o rosto. Ainda repassava mentalmente a melodia que ela cantara momentos atrás. Como soava bonita aquela canção. Mais bonita ainda parecia-lhe ela naquela manhã, sentada ali, os cabelos soltos caindo pelo rosto. Forçou-se a afastar tal imagem da cabeça. Não era para ser. Ele já se dera conta dos sentimentos que tinha pela tão dedicada doutora mas decidira não falar nada. Quanto mais pensasse nela sabendo que não havia futuro para eles dois, mais se torturaria.

O dia se passou movimentado até quase sete horas da noite, quando finalmente não havia mais ninguém esperando atendimento e os dois sentaram no consultório, o árabe evitando encarar a médica e fingindo que admirava a paisagem pela janela.

- Como você está pensativo hoje. – Danielle comentou.

Ela notara. Não fazia a mínima idéia do motivo de sua alienação mas estava disposta a ouvi-lo, caso quisesse conversar.

- É, um pouco. – Quatre falou, fazendo esforço para que sua voz soasse indiferente.

- Se quiser conversar, sou toda ouvidos. – falou a médica. – Tem haver com aquele pesadelo de ontem?

- Não.

- Hum. Fiquei preocupada com você ontem.

Por que ela tinha de falar aquilo? Por que tinha de ser tão gentil com ele? Quatre limitou-se a sorrir em resposta, dizendo que não precisava se preocupar.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Danielle perguntou. – Tem um lugar muito legal aqui perto, onde eu costumava ficar observando o pôr do sol quando era criança. Minha mãe me trazia aqui junto com ela quando vinha trabalhar e eu sempre ia até lá ver o sol se pôr.

Tudo menos aquilo... Naquele dia em especial o árabe estava concentrado em guardar os sentimentos pela médica e não mais remexê-los mas ela não ajudava em nada. Juntou a coragem e a razão e aceitou o convite como faria qualquer amigo.

- Acho que nunca mostrei esse lugar pra ninguém. – Danielle falou, à medida que caminhava seguida por Quatre.

- Onde é?

- Aqui perto. Se subirmos o morrinho naquela direção poderemos ver o sol se pondo lá longe nas montanhas. A vista não é tão bonita daqui de baixo.

Subiram então e quando chegaram no topo o árabe viu, maravilhado, o sol que desaparecia atrás das montanhas, enquanto o céu tingia-se de várias cores. Realmente, era uma vista privilegiada. Danielle sentou-se sobre a grama, encostando-se ao tronco de uma árvore muito antiga. Quatre relutou um pouco em sentar-se ao seu lado, mas ao ver que ela o encarava como se perguntasse por que ele ainda estava de pé, sentou-se também, encostado à árvore.

- Não é bonito? – Danielle perguntou, virando-se para ele e esperando que aquela imagem digna de um cartão postal o animasse.

- É lindo.

- Sente-se melhor? – ela tornou a perguntar. – Você parece tão triste hoje.

- Sim, já me sinto.

- Não está sendo sincero. Me conte o que te deixou assim.

O árabe desistiu. Aquilo estava lhe enlouquecendo.

- Dani... O que aconteceu é que... Esse tempo todo que passamos juntos... Não consegui evitar, eu me apaixonei por você.

A médica o encarou por um momento, como se ainda estivesse tentando processar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Quatre, eu... – ela começou, sentido-se culpada como se tivesse sozinha criado aquela situação.

- Eu sei, não dá.

- Desculpe, mas... realmente. – ela falou, soando triste. – Não dá.

- Foi besteira minha, eu não devia ter falado.

- Tudo bem. É só que, sinto muito, mas eu tenho meu trabalho, não tenho tempo pra outra pessoa e tenho ainda outros problemas... É complicado explicar.

Quatre evitou olhá-la nos olhos.. Doía-lhe ouvir aquilo. Ela não compartilhava de seus sentimentos e ele já esperava isso, mas mesmo assim sentia-se mal.

- Você me entende? Não vai ficar chateado?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou voltar, está bem? – Quatre falou, levantando-se e seguindo em direção à cabaninha onde era o consultório.

Danielle ficou ali, olhando para o sol se pondo. Engraçado como este agora não parecia mais tão belo. Como tinha raiva de sua vida às vezes. Sabia que o rapaz ficara chateado com suas palavras, mas assim era melhor. Se ao menos tivesse dado alguma desculpa e recusasse logo no começo a oferta do árabe para ajudá-la em seu trabalho talvez tivesse evitado tudo aquilo. Fora um erro. Mesmo sabendo que não podia garantir a própria segurança ela permitira que ele se envolvesse com ela. Um erro e dos grandes. Ainda bem que já terminara. Para a própria segurança do rapaz era melhor assim.

O resto da semana passou-se lentamente. Nem Danielle nem Quatre tornaram a tocar no assunto e quase não se falavam. Maleda estranhou a falta de diálogo, tentou mais de uma vez puxar o árabe para um canto para lhe perguntar o que acontecera mas ele sempre se desvencilhava mal-humorado e não respondia nada. Sem ter coragem de ir perguntar à doutora, Maleda acabou desistindo.

Quando chegou o dia da partida, logo de manhã, Quatre ajudou a colocar as coisas no carro e quando a médica passou com a última pilha de coisas para trancar no porta-malas, ele dirigiu-se a ela.

- Desculpe, mas vou ficar aqui em Motloutse.

- Entendo.

- Vai ficar bem?

- Vou. Sempre viajei sozinha.

- Boa sorte. – Quatre falou, desanimado.

- Pra você também.

Quatre observou a médica, que entrou no carro evitando encará-lo. Ela deu a partida e o jipe rugiu, aos poucos desaparecendo na estrada. Ele ficou ali a observar a estrada de terra deserta, onde a poeira levantada terminava de se assentar.

- Por que você não foi com a doutora? – Maleda perguntou, ao ver que ele ficara ali.

- Deixe pra lá, Maleda.

- Qual é, por que não me contas?

- Maleda, não me encha o saco. – ele falou, andando decidido em direção ao vilarejo, para se livrar das perguntas do garoto o quanto antes.

Maleda permaneceu no lugar, estarrecido. Nunca ouvira o árabe falar daquele jeito. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre os dois não era nada bom. Maleda voltou então, encontrando-se com o pai e contando-lhe do ocorrido.

- Não adianta, filho. – disse Yao. – Sei que queria que a doutora arranjasse alguém, mas ela é um espírito livre. Não se prende à nada com exceção da profissão.

- Mas é triste, eles se davam bem até poucos dias atrás.

- Eu tenho mais pena do Quatre. Mas provavelmente não foi o primeiro coração partido e nem será o último. A doutora nasceu para viver por conta, ela é um espírito livre.

Maleda concordou, sabendo que não havia mais o que fazer. Enquanto isso, à uma distância ainda pequena, Danielle dirigia o jipe, as mãos segurando o volante com mais força do que o necessário. Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto e ela a enxugou com as costas da mão, fazendo força para reprimir as que vinham em seguida. Bateu com a mão fechada sobre o painel, para descontar a raiva e frustração que sentia.

- Merda de vida... – Ela se queixou, em voz baixa.

**N/A: **Bom, aleluia... Ele se declara finalmente e eu já estrago td... Quem tá lendo deve tar querendo arrancar minha cabeça agora. Mas por favor, não desistam ainda! Que a força esteja com vcs! Continuem lendo! Huahuahuahauhaua! De novo, foi mal o atraso. Problemas com PC e finais... Fui!


	10. O Desaparecimento da Médica

**declaração: **GW não me pertence... Será q o studio vende os direitos autorais por... (abre a carteira) 20 reais? Não, péra. 15, q eu tou devendo 5 pra outra pessoa...

Tatiana: Atualizado em duas semanas direitinho! yayyyy! Bom, vc sabe pelos meus outros fics q eu sou cruel sim, neh? Este final de capítulo vai fazer vc querer me matar mais ainda, então melhor poupar suas energias. hehehehehe! Eu finalmente comecei a pôr fogo nas coisas (literalmente). tava demorando, mas eu resisti bravamente por vários capítulos! HUAhUahUHauHauHua! Chega de falar então, é melhor vc ler. Vlw pelo review e espero q goste do cap! Bjos!

**Capítulo 10 – O Desaparecimento da Médica**

Agora fazia duas semanas que a médica Danielle deixara Motloutse em direção a Wanjohi, fazendo o mesmo caminho de sempre. Quatre já conhecera os cinco vilarejos onde ela trabalhava, passando uma semana em cada, e tinha de admitir que era de Motloutse que ele gostava mais. Talvez por ter sido tão bem recebido quando chegara, talvez por ser tratado como parte da família por Yao e Ashaki. Acordou naquela manhã com os gritos animados de Maleda.

- Acorda, homem! O pai falou que a gente vai pescar hoje! – o garoto gritou, atirando-se sentado sobre o árabe, sacudindo-o.

- Maleda, calma! – ele reclamou, desvencilhando-se do tão animado menino e rindo.

Levantou-se. Como era de costume, Yao já havia tomado o café da manhã e se achava cuidando das cabras que estavam agora no novo abrigo que o árabe ajudara a construir. Maleda quase saltitava de tão feliz naquela manhã enquanto Ashaki preparava o café.

- Mãe, hoje eu vou pescar um monte de peixe! Você vai ver!

- Fiques calmo ou vai espantar os peixes do rio com toda essa afobação. – a mulher respondeu, sem coragem de brigar pela barulheira que o garoto fazia. Era seu único filho e não podia ter outros, portanto tinha de admitir que o mimara um pouco.

Quatre sentou-se e ficou observando o menino se abraçar na mãe como um chiclete, fazendo chantagem.

- Se eu pescar bastante peixe eu posso ir com o papai na cidade?

- Maleda, já falamos sobre isso.

- Ah, mãezinha... Você é a melhor mãe do mundo, eu sei que você vai deixar... O pai não liga.

- Eu preciso de ajuda sua em casa.

- Eu prometo que trabalho por três quando eu voltar!

- Maleda, você não trabalha nem por um, quanto mais três! Até o Quatre trabalha mais que você nesta casa.

O árabe riu, principalmente quando Maleda admitiu que realmente ele trabalhava mais. Yao ultimamente empurrava para ele o serviço mais pesado. Maleda sempre fora miúdo. Ágil como um gato, mas miúdo, e não aguentava trabalho pesado.

- Garotos, estão prontos? – Yao perguntou, mostrando sua cara na janela.

Os dois responderam que sim e seguiram o homem em direção ao rio. Passaram a manhã inteira pescando com rede, voltaram para casa, salgaram os peixes e guardaram em grandes vasilhas que Yao levaria para a cidade.

- Pai, eu posso ir com você até a cidade amanhã? – Maleda insistiu.

- Que disseste tua mãe, filho?

- Que não...

- Então ficas.

Maleda desistiu, emburrado. Ashaki passou pela cozinha, mandando o menino parar de insistir. Ela olhou para Quatre, sentado numa cadeira com os cabelos molhados já caindo em frente aos olhos.

- Seu cabelo está muito comprido, rapaz! – ela exclamou, ao vê-lo. – Vou cortar pra você.

Ela pegou a tesoura e rapidamente começou a cortar seu cabelo, bem mais curto do que estava antes.

- Ficou bem melhor. – Maleda falou. – Ao menos enxergas direito agora.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Ashaki... – Yao começou. – Eu acho que vou precisar de uma ajuda nesta viagem.

- Oba, então eu posso ir? – Maleda perguntou.

- Eu precisava de ajuda pra trabalho pesado, garoto. Nyota disse que também vai e que vai ajudar alguns parentes que trabalham numa fábrica.

- Que fábrica, Yao? – Ashaki perguntou.

- Alguns parentes dele trabalham numa fábrica de móveis que são exportados e recentemente receberam muitas encomendas. Disseram que vão pagar carregadores para ajudar a descarregar a madeira que vai vir de caminhão.

- Estás pensando em ficar mais tempo lá na cidade?

- Talvez umas duas semanas. Acho que vou levar Quatre comigo. Mas não se preocupas rapaz. Não é a mesma cidade de onde fugiste quando o capturaram no aeroporto.

Quatre pensou consigo mesmo que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Poderia alguém na cidade reconhecê-lo por ser membro da família Winner? Yao declarou que o levaria junto e que ele poderia descansar naquela tarde. Depois do almoço ele foi até o poço buscar água e parou para encarar seu próprio reflexo na superfície da água do balde. Seu cabelo estava muito mais curto e todo arrepiado. Ele estava mais moreno, de tanto trabalhar sob o sol, e parecia razoavelmente mais musculoso. Como mudara. Talvez não fosse tão fácil reconhecerem ele. Poderia pegar emprestado um boné que Maleda tinha, de um time de Beisebol americano. Assim esconderia seus cabelos loiros, o que provavelmente mais chamava a atenção das pessoas, já que não era muito comum na região.

No outro dia, Quatre, Yao e Nyota seguiram de carroça, puxada pelos dois cavalos de Yao. Maleda, apesar de contrariado, ficou em casa para ajudar a mãe. Quatre ficou feliz de ter-se lembrado de trazer um boné, pois passaram o dia todo embaixo do sol, enquanto a carroça era lentamente puxada pelos dois animais. Levaram um dia inteiro para chegarem, viajando mesmo após o entardecer, iluminando a estrada com um lampião pendurado à frente da carroça.

Quando chegaram já era tarde e o movimento nas ruas começava a diminuir. Ao contrário do que Quatre esperava, havia muitas pessoas de pele mais clara naquela cidade, talvez 20 a 30 da população. Assim ninguém pareceu ligar para ele. Foram até a casa de um primo de Nyota e ali passaram a noite, para saírem cedo no outro dia. Yao foi tentar vender o peixe salgado numa feira local, enquanto Quatre e Nyota seguiram o primo de Nyota e seus dois filhos até a fábrica.

- E a ocupação dos aeroportos, Muata? – Nyota perguntou.

- Ainda tão tudo fechado. Ninguém pode deixar o país por ar. Aqui tivemos alguns conflitos semana passada, mas agora não há mais rebeldes aqui. Como podes ver, há soldados do governo por todo lado agora.

- É, reparei.

- Acha que vai demorar até reabrirem as fronteiras? – Quatre perguntou.

- Você é estrangeiro, né? – perguntou Muata.

- Sou.

- Bom, se fosse você eu não tentava sair do país agora. Ficava no interior, bem sossegado. Senão podem te usar de refém pra fazer pressão nos países estrangeiros, para que apóiem a causa separatista.

Trabalharam durante a manhã inteira, descarregando as toras de madeira e levando-as até o depósito. Pararam mais tarde para descansar um pouco enquanto almoçavam. Nyota e Muata falavam sobre suas famílias e trabalho, enquanto Quatre e Yao apenas ouviam em silêncio.

- Sabes que minha menina mais nova teve uma febre muito forte esses dias. O médico a quem eu levei ela não era muito esperto, deu pra ela um remédio que não serviu para nada. A febre só baixou dias depois, quando eu parei de dar o remédio à ela. Não gosto de médicos. – Falou Muata.

- É porque não conheces a doutora que atende no nosso vilarejo. – Nyota disse. – Ela tem um carinho pelos pacientes que só vendo. Principalmente as crianças.

- É mesmo?

- Quatre estava viajando com ela, depois se separaram. Aliás, que foi que houve que preferiste ficar em Motloutse? – Nyota perguntou.

- Eu achei que seria melhor ficar... Não sirvo pra isso. – Quatre mentiu, ansioso para mudar de assunto.

- Mas a doutora disse que se saíste muito bem! – Nyota exclamou, intrigado.

- Deixa isso pra lá. – Quatre falou, deixando claro que não queria falar sobre o assunto.

- Ah, tiveram um desentendimento... – Nyota falou.

Quatre baixou os olhos, evitando encarar o homem. Não tinham tido um desentendimento, mas mesmo assim ele ainda se sentia mal com aquela história toda. Nos últimos dias mantivera-se ocupado e não pensara tanto nela, mas ainda não tinha esquecido completamente.

Ficaram na cidade durante pouco mais de duas semanas, até que toda a matéria-prima encomendada foi descarregada e guardada e finalmente voltaram para Motloutse. Yao logo que chegou começou a trabalhar na plantação, mas dispensou Quatre naquele dia para que descansasse. Reparara que o rapaz ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em mexer os braços devido ao cansaço acumulado dos vários dias de trabalho pesado. Quatre aceitou de bom grado a folga e passou o dia à beira do rio, sem fazer nada. Ouviu alguns comentários de que a doutora chegaria em Motloutse em breve e aparentemente todos ansiavam por sua chegada, para tratar de algumas crianças que haviam ficado doentes tomando água de uma fonte não confiável.

- Ela deve chegar ainda hoje, ou talvez amanhã. – falou uma mulher, que lavava roupa nas pedras à uma senhora que estava sentada ao seu lado, descansando.

Quatre suspirou. Daria tudo para voltar agora à cidade. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que fingiria estar bem e já ter esquecido o fora que levara, quando ela o visse. Por que ainda não esquecera? Alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Começou a refletir sobre o assunto. O que estaria errado? Forçou-se então a pensar em outra coisa, irritado. Não podia haver nada errado. Errado estava ele que ainda pensava naquilo, ao invés de banir de vez tais pensamentos.

Começou a olhar em volta, procurando algo para se distrair. Observou os pássaros que voavam em grupo pelo céu. Virou-se, ainda seguindo-os com o olhar, quando reparou numa grande quantidade de fumaça que subia no céu, parecendo ter uma única origem. Que seria aquilo? Começara há pouco, pois não reparara antes. Parecia vir de fora da vila. Pensando que aquela poderia ser uma boa desculpa para distrair sua mente, ele seguiu na direção de onde a fumaça vinha.

Saiu do vilarejo, pegou a estrada e andou alguns minutos, quando alguma coisa apareceu ao longe. Alguém devia ter feita uma fogueira na estrada com alguma árvore caída. Estava longe ainda quando viu que o que quer que fosse, não tinha o tamanho de uma árvore. Foi se aproximando, imaginado o que poderia ser se não uma árvore. De repente a fonte do fogo explodiu e chamas irromperam, descontroladas.

Quatre começou a correr naquela direção e uma explicação para aquele fogo lhe ocorreu. Uma explicação que ele desejou por mais do que tudo que estivesse errada. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e finalmente conseguiu distinguir o velho jipe, totalmente em chamas.

- Danielle! Danielle!

Chegou o mais perto que conseguiu, procurando a moça dentro do carro. Não havia nem sinal dela. Próximo ao carro também não. O fogo consumia o jipe sem piedade e se ela estava ali dentro no momento da explosão com certeza estava morta. Em agonia, o árabe esperou que o fogo se dissipasse, depois de reduzir o veículo a restos, para vasculhar dentro deste. Vazio. Os restos dos livros, remédios e objetos que a médica carregava estavam lá, mas dela nem rastro. Procurou em volta e não a encontrou. Maleda, que o tinha visto ir naquela direção, veio correndo e caiu de joelhos sobre a estrada, ao ver as sobras do que um dia fora o carro da médica.

- Maleda... – Quatre chamou, sem encarar o garoto e com medo da resposta para a pergunta que pretendia fazer. – Danielle está na vila?

- Não... Quatre... Que aconteceu?

Maleda ficou apenas observando, ainda em choque, enquanto o árabe se aproximou do carro mais uma vez e meteu um chute forte na lataria. O garoto pôde ver que escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos. Alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido. Ele sabia. Danielle o havia prevenido sobre isso. Quatre tornou a investigar em torno do carro e encontrou marcas de pneus que não pertenciam ao jipe. Aparentemente um segundo carro havia dado uma derrapada ali e marcara a estrada de terra batida ao lado do jipe. As marcas se continuavam de forma irregular, seguindo em direção oposta à vila.

Não havia o que fazer. Maleda insistiu para que Quatre voltasse ao vilarejo junto com ele para que pudessem falar com Yao. O homem pareceu perdido ao escutar sua explicação. Mas Maleda, que parecia ainda mais perturbado, resolveu contar alguma coisa que há tempos guardava segredo.

- Gente. – Maleda chamou. – A doutora deixou comigo uma coisa. E disse que se algum dia acontecesse algo com ela eu deveria entregá-la para alguém de confiança.

- Não sou o mais indicado para guardar algum objeto de valor. – Quatre falou, imaginando que seria algo de valor afetivo.

- Não é uma coisa de valor, é um diário. – respondeu Maleda, agora derramando lágrimas também. – Eu não sei o que tá escrito, ela me fez jurar que não leria. Mas disse que se algo ruim acontecesse com ela eu deveria entregá-lo a alguém o mais cedo possível.

- Onde está esse diário? – Quatre perguntou, subitamente interessado.

- Comigo.

- Filho, por que não me falaste antes? – perguntou Yao.

- A doutora me fez jurar que não contaria pra você nem ninguém a menos que algo acontecesse com ela!

Os dois seguiram Maleda para seu quarto. Alguma coisa estava errada e Danielle sabia antes mesmo daquilo acontecer. Eles só esperavam que o diário esclarecesse aquela situação. Ou lhes desse uma pista de que ela estava viva em algum lugar.

* * *

**N/A: **MUAHAHAHA! Adoro sacanear no final do capítulo... Espero q tenha despertado a curiosidade de vcs. No próximo cap, sensacionais revelações... hehehehe! Vlw por tarem lendo! Bjos pra vcs! reviews, please! 


	11. A História Dela

**Declaração:** Adivinha? Gundam Wing não me pertence! Por isso mesmo q eu escrevo fics! Aí eu posso descarregar todos os meus traumas nos coitados dos personagens, fazer cenas estilo "Emergency Room", "CSI", etc. Muahahahaha!

Tatiana: Hehehehe! Sabia q vc ia ficar louca com esse final. Mas eu adoro fazer isso... Pelo menos estou postando mais cedo! Até pq segunda q vem começa as aulas... Vou ver se consigo postar de uma em uma semana de novo. Não garanto, mas vou tentar... E agora sim começa a esquentar as coisas. Chega de estorinhas de árvores caídas e vacas assassinas. É hora da ação de verdade! hahauhauahuahau! Brigadão pelo review e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 11 – A História Dela**

Entraram no quarto do garoto e Maleda puxou de debaixo de sua cama um pequeno baú de madeira onde guardava coisas que lhe eram importantes e dentro deste estava também um livro de capa de couro, fechado por uma tira de pano. Maleda abriu-o e entregou para Quatre.

- Eu não sei se posso ler, vocês deixam? – Maleda perguntou.

- Faça o que quiser. – o árabe respondeu. Aquele no momento era o menor dos problemas.

Yao também não estava exatamente preocupado com isso.

Quatre sentou-se na beirada da cama do menino e começou a ler o diário em voz alta, com Maleda debruçado sobre seu ombro, lendo junto. As páginas estavam escritas com uma letra de mão bem certinha, diferente da letra corrida e quase ininteligível de Danielle, à qual Quatre estava acostumado. Mas fora escrito por ela, ele podia perceber por alguns traços característicos que ainda permaneciam.

_SE ESTE DIÁRIO UM DIA FOR ENTREGUE A ALGUÉM, PEÇO A QUEM LÊ-LO QUE PRESTE ATENÇÃO AO MEU RELATO. NESTA OCASIÃO DE SUA LEITURA É MUITO PROVÁVEL QUE EU NÃO ESTEJA MAIS VIVA. TENHO CONHECIMENTO DE ALGO QUE NÃO DEVE SER IGNORADO, MAS QUE NÃO ME COUBE RESOLVER._

Quatre parou. Provável que não esteja mais viva? Ela estava correndo risco de vida e sabia disto! Por que não lhe falara nada? Tornou a ler, sentindo um aperto no coração.

_MEU NOME É DANIELLE, NASCI EM BOTSUANA, ME CRIEI NA ITÁLIA E VOLTEI PARA MINHA TERRA DE ORIGEM AINDA JOVEM. MINHA MÃE TRABALHAVA COMO MÉDICA NO HOSPITAL DA CIDADE DE __gaborone__, O MAIOR HOSPITAL DO PAÍS E SEMPRE QUE PODIA, VIAJAVA PARA O INTERIOR E ME LEVAVA COM ELA. ASSIM QUE EU APRENDI MEDICINA. _

_ESTA HISTÓRIA PORÉM NÃO TEM IMPORTÂNCIA. QUANDO MINHA MÃE FALECEU, EU COMECEI A TRABALHAR NO MESMO HOSPITAL ONDE ELA TRABALHAVA, COMO ASSISTENTE. LEMBRO-ME BEM DE QUE NAQUELA ÉPOCA TIVEMOS EPISÓDIOS ESTRANHOS NAQUELA INSTALAÇÃO MÉDICA. EPIDEMIAS, SURTOS E SUPOSTAS INFECÇÕES HOSPITALARES DE ORIGEM DESCONHECIDA. _

O relato da médica foi interrompido pelo final da página. Quatre virou a folha e do outro lado haviam alguns recortes de jornal colados.

"_...A direção do hospital de Gaborone atribuiu a um surto de toxoplasmose os diversos casos de abortos, natimortos e mal-formações congênitas observados ao longo dos últimos 4 meses. As autoridades da saúde afirmam estar investigando a causa da epidemia mas ainda não chegaram a qualquer conclusão. As recomendações do governo são para que todas as mulheres que ainda pretendem ter filhos façam exames de sangue para detectar o protozoário..."_

- Eu lembro deste surto... – Yao falou. – Realmente foi bem estranho.

Impaciente para continuar a ler o que a médica escrevera, Quatre leu apenas alguns trechos das outras notícias recortadas. Todos os recortes tratavam de epidemias, mortes, doenças e situações mal-explicadas que haviam ocorrido naquele hospital e em alguns outros hospitais menores. A letra de Danielle surgiu novamente quando virou a página.

_EM UM PAÍS POUCO DESENVOLVIDO COMO ESTE PODE-SE ESPERAR QUE EXISTAM VÁRIAS DOENÇAS CIRCULANDO, DEVIDO ÀS MÁS CONDIÇÕES DE VIDA DE GRANDE PARTE DA POPULAÇÃO. MAS TRABALHANDO LÁ DENTRO EU DESCOBRI ALGO MAIS POR TRÁS DISTO. NÃO É SEGREDO O FATO DE QUE UMA GRANDE EMPRESA DE MEDICAMENTOS, A CHAMADA PHARMALITE LTDA. , TEM CONVÊNIO COM VÁRIOS HOSPITAIS, INCLUINDO AQUELES EM QUE __ESTES INCIDENTES OCORRERAM. NO ENTANTO, ESTÁ LONGE DE SER__ DE CONHECIMENTO DO PÚBLICO O MÉTODO DE ELEIÇÃO PARA TESTAR AS NOVAS DROGAS E OS NOVOS TRATAMENTOS CRIADOS PELA EMPRESA._

_  
A RAZÃO PARA OS CASOS MENCIONADOS NESTES POUCOS RECORTES DE JORNAL QUE USEI COMO EXEMPLO TEREM ACONTECIDO FOI A FALTA DE ÉTICA E A GANÂNCIA DE MÉDICOS E EMPRESÁRIOS. HOJE EM DIA TESTES COM DROGAS SÃO PROIBIDOS EM PESSOAS E SABEMOS BEM QUE ANIMAIS, APESAR DE SERVIREM DE MODELO, NÃO SÃO REALMENTE CONFIÁVEIS. ASSIM SENDO, A PHARMALITE ARRANJOU UMA ALTERNATIVA PARA TESTAR AS DROGAS, ENQUANTO MUITOS MÉDICOS POR TODO O PAÍS DESCOBRIRAM UMA ALTERNATIVA PARA GANHAREM DINHEIRO, MESMO RECEBENDO BAIXO SALÁRIOS DO GOVERNO. _

- Quatre... – Maleda falou, parecendo assustado. – Achas que ela quer dizer que os médicos foram pagos pra testarem os remédios nas pessoas doentes?

- É o que parece... Como podem...

_OS MÉDICOS ESTÃO TESTANTO DROGAS NOVAS EM PACIENTES DO HOSPITAL SEM AVISAR E ATRIBUEM EFEITOS NÃO-DESEJADOS À DOENÇAS E INFECÇÕES HOSPITALARES. QUANDO TOMEI CONHECIMENTO DESTE FATO, TAL SITUAÇÃO JÁ EXISTIA HÁ MUITO TEMPO E TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE AINDA EXISTIRÁ NO MOMENTO EM QUE ESTE DIÁRIO FOR LIDO. AO DESCOBRIR SOBRE O ESQUEMA, DO QUAL PARTICIPAVAM VÁRIOS MÉDICOS DO HOSPITAL ONDE EU TRABALHAVA, CONTATEI A DIREÇÃO E CONTEI TUDO O QUE SABIA AO DR. TENDEKAYI MUYAMA, O MÉDICO RESPONSÁVEL PELA INSTALAÇÃO NA ÉPOCA. ESCAPARA DE MEU CONHECIMENTO PORÉM, O ENVOLVIMENTO DO DR. MUYAMA COM TAL CRIME._

- Por isso! Capturaram ela, Quatre! Ela sabia do esquema deles! – Maleda começou a gritar, quase tendo um ataque.

Quatre e Yao fizeram sinal para que ficasse quieto, para que o árabe pudesse terminar de ler.

_VIAJEI PARA O INTERIOR APÓS ASSASSINOS CONTRATADOS TEREM TENTADO ME MATAR UMA VEZ. INFELIZMENTE NÃO TIVE COMO VOLTAR À CIDADE E SEI HOJE QUE O CONSELHO NACIONAL DE MEDICINA QUE DEVERIA SER INFORMADO. O RELATO DE UMA MÉDICA QUE NUNCA FEZ FACULDADE TALVEZ NÃO SEJA LEVADO A SÉRIO, MAS ESPERO QUE AQUELE A QUEM ESTE DIÁRIO FOR CONFIADO POSSA LEVÁ-LO AO CONSELHO E ASSIM EXISTIRÁ A POSSIBILIDADE DE INTERROMPER O SOFRIMENTO DESTAS PESSOAS EM QUEM AS DROGAS SÃO TESTADAS SEM AVISO E DE QUE OS CRIMINOSOS SEJAM PUNIDOS. A EXISTÊNCI DESTE DIÁRIO NÃO É DE CONHECIMENTO DAS PESSOAS QUE VISAM MINHA VIDA, POR ISSO QUEM O LEVAR NÃO ESTARÁ CORRENDO RISCO. PEÇO QUE NÃO IGNORE MINHA ESTÓRIA. MUITO OBRIGADA._

Com isto o diário terminou. Abaixo constava apenas a data, de quase dois anos atrás e a assinatura da médica. Quatre continuou em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ler. Pôs-se de pé bruscamente, assustando Maleda.

- Gaborone é a capital deste país, certo? – ele perguntou.

- É sim, não estás pensando em ir lá, estás? – perguntou Yao.

- Estou. É lá que fica o tal hospital onde ela trabalhava. Vocês precisam entregar isto às autoridades competentes. Eu vou atrás dela.

- Quatre, devem ter matado ela! – Yao falou, com raiva. – Não quero que mais uma vida seja perdida.

- Não, não mataram ainda. Quem levou ela foram pessoas contratadas. Devem ter ordens de trazê-la viva para que possam interrogá-la, para saberem se ela contou a alguém. Gaborone é o lugar onde tenho mais chance de encontrá-la.

- Sim, faz sentido. – Yao respondeu, de cabeça baixa. – Quatre, não sou seu pai, por isso não posso obrigá-lo a ficar aqui, mas peço que use a razão.

Maleda, que começara a chorar discretamente outra vez, concordou e também lhe pediu que ficasse. Mas o árabe já se decidira.

- Mas achas mesmo que vão interrogar a doutora? – perguntou Maleda. –Como são burros! Eles que tentem, se conheço ela, não vai falar uma palavra.

- Meu medo são os meios que podem usar para tentar convencê-la a falar... – o árabe falou, temeroso.

- Mas o que exatamente planeja fazer? – Yao perguntou.

- Antes de tudo, viajar para Gaborone.

- Posso te levar para a cidade mais próxima a cavalo. – disse Yao. – Mas para ir para Gaborone terás de pegar carona com os caminhões de transporte.

- Tudo bem. Sou grato pela sua ajuda. – Quatre, falou.

- E mais... – continuou Yao. – Sabes usar um revólver?

- Sim, eu sei.

O homem foi até seu quarto e voltou com uma arma na mão, que entregou para o árabe.

- Leves com você. Quando te encontraram você o estava carregando. Não tenhas medo de usá-lo.

Quatre agradeceu e guardou o revólver na cintura. Yao indicou-lhe então a porta.

- Se vais mesmo fazer isso, não vou impedi-lo. Mas acho que é importante irmos o mais depressa possível.

- Tem razão. – respondeu o árabe.

- Boa sorte, Quatre. – choramingou Maleda. – Traz de volta a doutora...

- Pode deixar.

Yao e Quatre montaram os cavalos mais rápidos que Yao possuía e partiram. Enquanto isso, a quilômetros dali, um carro enlameado seguia pela estrada. O motorista bocejou e reclamou da escuridão que já reinava. O homem sentado ao seu lado, que segurava uma pistola, começou a assobiar, distraidamente.

- Cara, é bom que paguem bem por essa mulher. Quanto trabalho tivemos para encontrar ela...

Danielle, sentada no banco de trás, com as mãos e os pés amarrados, não pôde se conter.

- Sabem por que mandaram me capturar? Porque eles estão causando mortes e sofrimento à muita gente e tem medo que eu informe as autoridades!

- E a gente com isso, mulher? – o motorista falou. – Vales dinheiro e nós precisamos viver.

- Vão matar você, que desperdício. Até que não é de se jogar fora... – o outro falou, olhando para a médica.

- Não chegue perto, seu nojento!

- Ora, você devia é ficar quieta. Quando a entregarmos aí verá o que é o inferno. – o homem falou e a seguir riu, maldosamente.

Danielle permaneceu em silêncio, observando a estrada. Sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria. Aquela sombra a perseguira durante os últimos dois anos e agora finalmente a alcançara. Seria o fim e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Pensou que se fosse rápido, talvez não fosse tão ruim. Lembrou que Maleda entregaria seu diário ao pai. Sentiu-se arrependida de não ter resolvido aquilo enquanto podia. Se tivesse ido até a cidade poderiam reconhecê-la e não queria colocar em risco as pessoas queridas por isso não falara nada antes. Mas agora era inevitável. Maleda mostraria ao pai o diário e ela só esperava que Yao não fosse correr perigo por saber daquilo.

Naquele momento, Quatre e Yao já viajavam também. Iluminavam o caminho com um lampião e eram forçados a prosseguir devagar devido à falta de luminosidade. Quando a claridade começou a surgir apressaram o passo e por volta de quatro da tarde chegaram à cidade. Sem o peso da carroça, os cavalos eram bem mais ligeiros.

- Sinto muito, Quatre. Mas é aqui que nos separamos. Não posso ir com você. – Yao falou, enquanto o árabe desmontava e olhava em volta a movimentada paisagem urbana.

- Muito obrigado, Yao. Obrigado por me acolherem e por me trazer até aqui. Não faz idéia de como sou grato.

- Desejo-lhe toda a sorte que os deuses puderem lhe trazer. E por favor, apenas uma coisa eu peço a você. Cuidado. Não jogues sua vida fora por uma causa já perdida.

Quatre entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Yao não tinha fé de que ele pudesse encontrar Danielle com vida. Para ele a médica já estava morta ou então condenada. Não pôde evitar de sentir o coração apertado. A descrença do homem não era nada animadora. Agradeceu novamente e Yao deu a volta, partindo em direção a Motloutse mais uma vez. Estava só agora. Não tinha dinheiro mas sabia que poderia contar com alguma ajuda das pessoas por perto. Era uma certa hospitalidade que estava enraizada naquele povo de vida sofrida, que encontrara nesta compaixão uma rota de escape das dificuldades.

* * *

**N/A:** Yay! Postei mais cedo desta vez! O q acharam do cap? Tá legal? Espero q sim! A estória ficou mirabolante agora, tomara q gostem. Eu tirei essa idéia do trailer de um filme. Posto até mais cedo ainda se alguém souber dizer q filme é! Blz, então! Fui! Vlw por lerem e até a próxima. 


	12. O Resgate

**Declaração:** GW não me pertence. (olha pros policiais mal-encarados q encontraram 200 kg de dinamite na minha casa) E eu não planejava de modo algum nenhum atentado ao estúdio responsável. Tou falando sério!

Tatiana: Sim, finalmente eu esquentei as coisas. Bom, os outros pilotos... Ficou complicado enfiar eles na estória... Mas vai ter alguma coisa. Vc conseguiu o Episode Zero traduzido? YAYYY! Esse mangá é um tesão! HUAhuahuHau! Leia sim q vale mto a pena! Ah, vc gosta de ER tb! Então vc deve tar familiarizada com algumas cenas q eu faço nos meus fics... hehehe! Bom, este cap é meio intermediário, mas espero q teja legal. Divirta-se lendo e vlw pelo review! Bjos!

Pérola: HAuhAUhUA! Sim, eu tenho mania de explodir as coisas... Huahuahuahua! Na verdade eu tive a idéia vendo o trailer daquele filme "O Jardineiro Fiel", mas eu só vi o filme mesmo qdo já tava praticamente terminando o fic. Então só alguns detalhes tão parecidos. Pois é, tem pco fic com o Quatre. Tinha q ter mais, eu gosto bastante dele. Sem ser yaoi, lógico (blergh). A Danielle é uma personagem reaproveitada de outro fic meu na verdade, mas eu gosto bastante dela. Sei q não parece, já que ela se ferra, mas eu gosto. Hehehehe! Brigadão pelo review! Bjos!

**Capítulo 12 – O Resgate**

Quatre caminhou pela cidade, até chegar à uma estação da polícia e perguntou como fazia para chegar à capital. O policial lhe mostrou um mapa na parede e ele viu que teria de fazer escala em outra cidade antes de seguir para Gaborone.

- Sabe onde posso conseguir uma carona para lá?

- Para Gaborone? Não tens dinheiro, eu presumo.

Quatre fez que não e o homem lhe falou sobre os caminhoneiros que faziam aquela viagem. Ele poderia seguir com eles até lá.

- Faremos o seguinte. Se precisas tanto ir até lá, vou tentar conseguir esta carona pra você. Esperas um momento.

Quatre ficou observando enquanto o policial ligava para alguém, que pela conversa tinha uma empresa de caminhões. Em alguns minutos o homem desligou e o árabe já tinha sua carona garantida.

- Venhas comigo.

- Muito obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. – o policial disse, orgulhoso de sua própria capacidade de resolver o problema tão rapidamente.

Entraram no jipe do homem e ele dirigiu até um grande galpão, onde caminhões eram carregados com caixas e mais caixas de algum produto.

- Olá, oficial. – falou um senhor de meia-idade, que usava óculos redondos. – É esse o rapaz que precisa chegar em Gaborone?

- Sou eu.

- Ótimo. Ajudas a carregar e logo partimos.

Quatre agradeceu ao motorista do caminhão e ao oficial da polícia e foi ajudar alguns homens que embarcavam a mercadoria. Mal terminaram e ele foi se sentar no banco do passageiro, inquieto. O motorista terminava de fumar um cigarro e descansava antes da longa viagem. Vendo a óbvia pressa do garoto ele apagou o que sobrava do cigarro no chão, subiu e deu a partida.

- Me diga, rapaz. Qual teu nome?

- Quatre.

- O meu é Udo . Está com pressa de chegar a Gaborone?

- Estou.

- O que houve, afinal? Pode me contar?

Quatre balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem encarar o homem. Udo deu de ombros. Se ele não queria falar, era problema dele. No entanto a arma que ele trazia na cintura e que só agora ele notara não lhe agradava muito. Achou melhor ficar quieto. Se não pressionasse o garoto, ele não teria porque fazer qualquer coisa. Pensou que o policial que o trouxera definitivamente precisava de óculos, pois se soubesse que Quatre portava uma arma não o teria levado até ele.

Continuaram calados a viagem inteira. Udo manteve uma velocidade maior que a de costume, não querendo prolongar o tempo de viagem. Suava frio.

- Tudo bem com você? – Quatre perguntou.

- Tudo. Não se preocupe, chegaremos o mais rápido possível.

Quatre reparou que o homem estava nervoso. Lembrou-se da arma em sua cintura e percebeu que a camiseta se enrolara, deixando o revólver visível.

- Me desculpe se o assustei com isso. – ele falou, indicando o revólver preso na calça. – Não vou lhe fazer nada, prometo.

- Por que um garoto como você carrega uma destas?

- Porque a vida de uma pessoa está em jogo. Desculpe, mas não posso lhe dizer muita coisa.

- Nem quero ouvir. Não quero me envolver em nada.

- Não vai se envolver, não se preocupe. Vou descer em Gaborone e prometo não lhe incomodar mais.

Udo sentiu-se aliviado. O rapaz parecia sincero. Era novo ainda e devia estar mesmo metido em alguma encrenca. Deveria avisar a polícia quando chegassem? Não... Melhor não. Se ele não ia lhe fazer nada não tinha porque arrumar confusão. Evitou fazer paradas na estrada e continuou à toda velocidade, percorrendo o caminho para Gaborone em um tempo recorde. Haviam partido quase 8 da noite e eram 4 da manhã quando Quatre desceu do caminhão, na capital.

- Antes que vá embora, sabe onde existe uma fábrica da PharmaLite por aqui? – o árabe perguntou.

- Tem uma por aqui, não sei aonde. Mas essa rua vai pro centro. Tenho de continuar agora. Posso ir?

- Pode, obrigado.

O caminhão estremeceu e acelerou, indo desaparecer pela estrada ainda escura. Quatre se achava finalmente na capital. A rua em que estava ia para o centro da cidade de acordo com Udo, então ele se pôs a andar, apressado.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outra parte da cidade de Gaborone, em algum lugar abaixo da terra num quarto úmido, Danielle estava sentada numa cadeira, encarando as paredes. Suas mãos e pés continuavam amarrados e ela aguardava que alguém abrisse a porta. Passos se fizeram ouvir e um homem entrou.

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? Achou que fugiria, é? – ele falou, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Muyama seu miserável, você ainda vai pagar por tudo que fez! – exclamou Danielle, tentando inutilmente soltar as amarras que a prendiam.

- Não é da sua conta o que eu faço da minha vida. Foi muita pretensão sua pensar que poderia escapar. O que quero saber agora é se você contou a alguém sobre o que sabe.

- Não contei a ninguém, não se preocupe. – Danielle respondeu com um riso sarcástico. – Seu reinado de sofrimento vai continuar e graças a você muitas pessoas ainda vão adoecer e até morrer. Espero que esteja satisfeito com tão boas perspectivas.

Muyama fechou a cara.

- Olha como fala comigo, sua imbecil! – esbravejou ele, acertando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Porque não me mata de uma vez? – a médica falou, tentando mostrar uma coragem que ela mesma não sentia. Não daria a ele o prazer de vê-la fraquejar.

- Você contou... Tenho certeza que uma pessoa teimosa como você não ficaria quieta em seu canto.

- Já disse que não. Não pude vir para a cidade, do que adiantaria sair gritando pela estrada que você é um criminoso?

- Mais respeito comigo, mocinha... Ou vai se arrepender.

Muyama saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele. A médica sentiu o corpo todo amolecer. Ele não estava satisfeito ainda. O que ia fazer? Tentaria extrair dela alguma informação? Talvez tivesse ido chamar alguém para cumprir o serviço de dar um fim nela. Sim, deveria isso... Tomara que fosse só isso...

Começou a chover na capital. Uma chuva pesada, que lavava as ruas poluídas. Quatre continuou andando até encontrar alguém. Um homem que abria sua loja ainda cedo para limpá-la.

- Com licença, senhor. – Quatre o chamou. – Onde fica a fábrica da PharmaLite?

- Está vendo essa rua? Desça por ela umas 8 quadras, até o posto de gasolina e vire a esquerda. Vai andar por uns 20 minutos nesta direção. A rua troca de nome, mas é a mesma. Vire a direita numa loja chamada 'O Beco' e continue em frente que você chega lá.

- Muito obrigado.

Quatre continuou a caminhar rapidamente, sentindo-se muito tenso. A chuva já o encharcara completamente. Desistiu de tentar controlar o nervosismo e desandou a correr. Ainda era muito cedo e as ruas estavam vazias quando ele parou em frente ao muro da fábrica. Estudava uma maneira de entrar quando viu um homem que aparentemente fazia a ronda. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e esperou o homem passar por ele. Este carregava uma arma de fogo também, junto à cintura. Chegou por trás do homem e encostou o cano do revólver em sua nuca.

- Não se mexa.

O homem gelou, levantou os braços no ar, sem ter coragem de se virar para trás e Quatre pegou seu revólver.

- Você trabalha aqui? – o árabe perguntou.

- Trabalho... – o outro respondeu, nervosamente.

- Me diga onde está a médica. A médica que raptaram.

- Médica? – o homem perguntou, tremendo. – Não sei de nenhuma médica...

- Sei que raptaram ela. Devem tê-la trazido pra cá. Anda, fala ou te estouro os miolos. – Quatre falou, tentando soar o mais ameaçador e convincente possível.

O homem estremeceu de cima a baixo, forçando a memória. Lembrou-se de que dois homens tinham trazido uma mulher amarrada na noite anterior. Tinham entrado com ela e feito sinal para que ele ficasse calado. Seria dela que o rapaz queria saber?

- Fala de uma moça alta, de cabelo escuro comprido?

- Isso mesmo.

- Levaram ela pra dentro... Por favor, me deixe ir.

- Quando foi isso?

- Ontem à noite, mais ou menos 10 horas...

- Eu vou entrar. Se você der o alarme vou dar um jeito de sair e mato você, entendeu?

- Sim, sim...

Quatre pulou o muro e correu para dentro, esgueirando-se pelas paredes. Sabia que era arriscado deixar o homem solto do lado de fora, mas não tinha tempo para prendê-lo nem queria ter de feri-lo. De fato o homem permaneceu parado no lugar, ainda em estado de choque.

O árabe entrou pela porta dos fundos, que estava destrancada e tateou pelos corredores escuros. Encontrou as escadarias e pensou se devia subir ou descer. Seus instintos lhe disseram que uma pessoa mantida em cativeiro estaria talvez no porão, não no último andar do prédio. Desceu os degraus sem fazer barulho. Escutou passos e escondeu-se em um canto escuro. Dois homens passaram conversando.

- Você vai interrogá-la então. Tenho certeza que aquela desgraçada contou a outras pessoas. Ela não é de aceitar sua posição.

- Pode deixar, ela vai falar.

- Só seja esperto. Não mate ela antes de obtermos as informações que queremos, seu brutamontes estúpido.

- Aquele cara foi um acidente. Eu acertei a cabeça dele de mau jeito e o pescoço quebrou.

- Eu estava lá, não precisa me lembrar.

Falavam de Danielle. Ele tinha certeza. Seguiu os dois à uma certa distância, até que eles passaram por uma porta e ele ouviu o barulho de uma tranca. Tinham trancado a porta por dentro. Colou o ouvido à porta, escutando. A voz de Danielle ecoou.

- O que você quer de mim? Já disse que ninguém sabe de nada.

- Meu amigo aqui vai garantir que você esteja mesmo falando a verdade. – Muyama falou, com uma tranqüilidade cruel na voz.

Ao seu lado, o outro homem estralou os dedos. Quatre gelou. Se ia fazer alguma coisa era agora. Não podia esperar mais. Estudou por um momento a porta. Não parecia resistente. Tomou alguma distância e lançou-se em direção à esta com tudo. Um forte estrondo e a tranca cedeu, sendo literalmente arrancada. A porta se abriu de supetão, atingindo Muyama pelas costas e o derrubando.

- Quatre? – Danielle murmurou, incrédula.

O árabe já apontava um revólver para Muyama e outro para o brutamontes.

- Ninguém se mexe! – ele exclamou.

- Ora, seu...

O empregado de Muyama imediatamente se lançou contra ele. Quatre atirou, ferindo-lhe o ombro, mas a fúria do homem não era tão fácil de ser controlada e ele o acertou com um pesado soco no rosto. Muyama se endireitou e ficou parado, tentando encontrar uma oportunidade de sair dali. Mas os dois estavam bloqueando a passagem.

Quatre se afastou para o lado para apontar sua arma para o sujeito mas ele avançou novamente, atirando-se contra ele e prensando-o contra a parede. Um revólver caiu ao chão, aquele que roubara do vigia do lado de fora, e o homem se abaixou para pegá-lo. Quatre atirou usando o outro revólver, que ganhara de Yao. Desta vez acertou a cabeça do homem. Muyama gemeu, desesperado.

Quatre apontou o revólver para o médico e pegou uma faca que seu subordinado trazia consigo. Cortou as amarras que prendiam Danielle e ambos saíram correndo.

- Quatre, por Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu li o diário. Eu sei o que aconteceu. Venha, temos de sair daqui.

* * *

**N/A:** Oie!! Desculpa se vcs tavam esperando um momento romântico nesse cap, mas num deu tempo. Pelo menos eu não matei ninguém, então não podem dizer q não sou boazinha. Agradeço os reviews e estou torcendo para q este cap esteja de agrado de todos. Bjos e até a próxima atualização! 


	13. Ainda Há Esperança

**Declaração: **Não me pertence, mas tb não pertence a vc q tá lendo. nhénhénhé!

Pérola: Oie! Vc tá lendo o Toy Soldiers? Não se assuste com minhas manias de explosão e tiroteio não, eu tenho um lado meio malvado mesmo. Mas ainda consigo escrever coisas mais tranqüilas, apesar de minha natureza malvada me deixar com vontade de explodir tudo. hehehehe! Eu tb odeio yaoi. Mais uma q odeia, aeeee! huahauhauha! Vlw pelo review e espero q vc goste do cap!

Tatiana: OiE! Vc tá restranhando a falta de violência? Cuidado com o q vc pede, hein! uhahuahuahau! É isso, aí, não me abandone! O fic ainda vai durar uns par de capítulos, não desista! e não se preocupe, eu tenho mais fics esperando e eles têm tiroteios e explosões o suficiente até pra compensar este... hehehehe... Vlw pelo review e divirta-se com este cap!

**Capítulo 13 – Ainda Há Esperanças **

Quatre e Danielle seguiram em direção às escadas e subiram correndo. A segurança já havia sido avisada e um homem apareceu de supetão diante deles. Quatre se viu obrigado a atirar pois o homem trazia um cacetete. Atirou em sua perna e o empurrou. O homem desceu as escadas rolando e eles continuaram, passando pela porta e seguindo para o estacionamento, onde um homem de roupa social e jaleco saía de seu carro, um modelo popular já meio antiquado.

- Temos de fugir daqui. – Quatre falou, segurando a médica pelo pulso. – Vamos pegar aquele carro.

A médica não respondeu, apenas continuou a correr atrás dele. Quatre chegou para o homem apontando o revólver e mandando-o descer do veículo.

- A chave! – ele reclamou.

- O que está havendo? – o homem perguntou abobado, entregando a chave do carro ao árabe.

- Desculpe, mas vamos ter de pegar seu carro. Mande a conta pra PharmaLite... – Quatre falou, enquanto ele e Danielle entravam.

O homem ficou em pé, ainda sem entender, observando o carro sair cantando pneus e ir embora à toda velocidade. Teve de se abaixar e proteger a cabeça ao que ouviu tiros vindo por trás dele.

- É o meu carro, seus malucos! – ele gritou. – Não atirem no meu carro!

Dentro do veículo, Danielle colocou o cinto de segurança, assustada com a velocidade em que o árabe dirigia.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou.

- Para longe daqui.

Dobraram uma esquina e continuaram em alta velocidade. Permaneceram os dois em silêncio, ainda sentindo-se tensos. Quatre vigiava atentamente o espelho retrovisor para ter certeza de que não estavam sendo seguidos e logo pegaram a estrada que seguia em direção ao sul.

- Quatre... – Danielle murmurou. – Aquele homem em que você atirou, o que ia me interrogar...

- Está morto. – o árabe respondeu, sério. – Não queria ter feito isso, mas não teve jeito. Da maneira como eu o acertei, não pode ter sobrevivido.

Danielle baixou os olhos, parecendo muito nervosa. Procurava palavras para expressar o que sentia que devia dizer, mas não sabia quais palavras exatamente queria.

- Quatre. Por que... Por que veio até aqui?

- Você sabe. Eu conheço sua história agora, não pude ignorá-la.

- Mas não foi isso que eu pedi no diário!

O árabe manteve os olhos na estrada, sem responder.

- Por Deus, eu não queria... Não queria que você se envolvesse... – a médica falou.

- Eu queria que você tivesse me contado essa história. Eu poderia ter te ajudado antes.

Danielle calou-se e não falou mais nada por um longo tempo, enquanto o carro continuava a percorrer a estrada à toda velocidade.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? – ela perguntou, após um longo silêncio.

- Acho que o mais sensato seria deixar este país. – Quatre respondeu.

- É melhor você tentar sair sozinho. Eles não sabem seu nome, nada. Mas sabem o meu e vai ser muito mais difícil eu escapar daqui.

- Não, você vem comigo.

- Quatre, pare o carro.

O árabe a encarou perplexo. Estavam em meio à estrada vazia, seguindo para a cidade mais próxima há quase duas horas e subitamente ela queria parar?

- Pare o carro. – ela insistiu.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Não vou descer e sair correndo, não seja ridículo. Apenas pare.

O ex-piloto do gundam Sandrock diminuiu a velocidade e parou. A médica abriu a porta, desceu e ficou parada, de costas para ele, que também descera.

- Quatre, você tem de me escutar. – ela falou, virando-se para ele com um olhar sério, como se tentasse fazê-lo entender a gravidade da situação. – Aqueles homens estão visando a minha vida. Eles realmente querem me matar. E eles vão acabar conseguindo isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não, não vão. Eu não vou deixar. – o árabe falou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Você não vai fazer nada. Não quero que faça. Se fizer, vão matar você também.

- Não. Não vou desistir de você. Que me matem, não vou desistir.

- Quatre, será que você não entende que não daria certo? Nós dois não temos futuro juntos, não ia dar certo. – disse a médica, fazendo força para não desviar os olhos dos dele ao dizer tais palavras.

- Não é disso que estou falando!

Danielle se calou, encarando-o surpresa enquanto ele continuou a falar.

- Dani, você pode não corresponder, mas de qualquer forma eu já me envolvi nos seus problemas e não vou me contentar em ir embora agora. Não quero nada em troca, só peço que me deixe te ajudar. Por favor.

A médica deu-lhe novamente as costas e Quatre esperou que dissesse alguma coisa.

- Por que você tem que tornar as coisas mais difíceis? – ela perguntou.

- Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer. – o árabe respondeu. – Não percebe que eu quero te ajudar? Não me importo com as conseqüências e uma vez que sairmos daqui pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida, não vou me meter.

- Está só dificultando as coisas... – ela resmungou baixo, sem se voltar para ele.

- Dificultando? Eu estou dificultando? Se alguém aqui está dificultando alguma coisa é você! – Quatre falou, sentindo-se zangado por não conseguir vencer aquela teimosia. E ela dissera uma vez que ele era teimoso. Até poderia ser, mas ela era mais, com certeza.

Danielle finalmente virou-se para ele e sua raiva momentânea imediatamente se esvaiu. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Está dificultando, sim! Não quero que nada te aconteça! Se você continuar me seguindo vamos acabar os dois mortos! Do que adianta? Me diga!

Ela se adiantou e com um dos punhos cerrados lhe acertou no peito com alguma força, embora o árabe soubesse que ela poderia bater bem mais forte se realmente quisesse. Depois baixou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos e chorando. Sem entender o que acontecia, ele ficou parado no lugar, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

- Danielle. – Quatre falou, enquanto ela ainda estava ali diante dele, o rosto lavado de lágrimas. – Prefiro arriscar e perder do que viver sabendo que poderia ter tentado.

- Aceite o fato de que não quero que tente. Aceite.

- Por que quer tanto me afastar?

- Porque isto é um problema só meu.

- Não é mais. O que você quer? Morrer?

- Não... Mas também não quero envolver ninguém.

- Eu já me envolvi. Agora é tarde.

- Quatre, não. Estou falando sério. Quando chegarmos na cidade eu vou para um lado e você para outro. Entendeu? Acabou. Agradeço de coração por tudo que fez até agora, mas este fardo é meu e de mais ninguém.

Ela então entrou no carro, sentado-se no banco do motorista e esperando que ele entrasse também. Afinal, por mais que quisesse se separar dele não podia simplesmente largá-lo na estrada. Quatre entrou pelo lado do passageiro, mas não se sentou. Ao invés disso, esticou o braço e arrancou a chave da ignição. Depois desceu e ficou do lado de fora, esperando que ela saísse do veículo também.

- Quatre. Por favor, pare com isso.

- Será que eu vou ter de implorar pra você deixar que eu te ajude? – ele perguntou. – Eu decidi que quero te ajudar a sair deste lugar em segurança e não vou mudar de idéia. Depois você pode tomar o rumo que quiser, o que você tem a perder?

Ela continuou sentada no banco, baixou a cabeça e encarou as próprias mãos, pousadas sobre seu colo.

- Você ainda não compreendeu. – ela falou, sem olhar para ele. – Eu gosto demais de você, não quero que se arrisque por minha causa.

- Eu também gosto de você. E não vou descansar se você estiver em perigo.

- Eu não devia ter deixado você ser meu auxiliar... – Danielle reclamou, tristemente.

- Você estaria morta agora.

- Estaria morta. Iria te ver de algum lugar e saberia que está seguro.

- E eu, como fico? Acha que eu ia ficar feliz sabendo que alguma coisa te aconteceu e que eu não pude te ajudar? Você pode não levar meus sentimentos a sério, mas mesmo as...

- Seu burro! – ela exclamou, interrompendo-o e saindo do carro, para encará-lo de perto. - Você não percebe mesmo! Eu também gosto de você, por isso mesmo que me preocupo!

- É um jeito diferente de gostar... – ele falou, quase em um sussurro, virando o rosto para outro lado de forma a evitar continuar a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não, não é.

Quatre voltou-se para ela, uma expressão perplexa estampada no rosto.

- Quatre, quando você começou a viajar comigo, eu logo percebi que gostava de você. Que gostava muito. Eu não podia me envolver com você e várias vezes eu tentei te dizer que não o queria mais como assistente, que você devia ficar e eu devia seguir em frente. Mas achei que seria errado simplesmente te mandar embora sem nenhuma explicação. Por isso eu o tratei como um amigo e tentei me convencer de que se insistisse nisso você acabaria sendo apenas um amigo pra mim e nada mais.

A médica percebeu que o rapaz a escutava, atônito. De fato ele não esperava aquilo. Desde o começo tinha certeza de que não era correspondido.

- Foi quando se declarou que eu percebi o erro que foi não ter criado coragem de me separar de você antes. Teria sido menos doloroso. Tanto pra você quanto pra mim.

- Dani, vai ser ainda mais doloroso agora. Eu imploro, me deixe te proteger. Vamos sair deste país juntos, eu prometo.

- Quatre, eu não sei mais o que dizer... Já estou cansada de tudo...

- Não diga isso. Ainda não acabou. Ainda temos esperanças, certo?

Danielle secou o rosto molhado com as costas da mão e fez que sim com a cabeça. Quatre sorriu e não pode evitar de abraçá-la apertado. Ela o abraçou de volta com força e depois de alguns segundos o empurrou, para que se afastasse. Sentindo-se um pouco desapontado o árabe a soltou, mas antes que tivesse tempo de reagir, os lábios dela vieram ao encontro dos seus. Por um momento todos os problemas deixaram de existir. Quatre tornou a abraçá-la pela cintura, sem largar daquele beijo, que mal lhe permitia respirar. Quando finalmente se afastaram é que ele percebeu como seu coração batia acelerado, num ritmo ditado pelo redemoinho de emoções que se passava dentro dele. Perguntou-se se a moça também se sentia assim.

- Você vem comigo? – Quatre perguntou então, fazendo esforço para não fugir mais do assunto.

- Está certo, eu vou. – respondeu a médica, finalmente se convencendo. – Mas não quero que se arrisque desse jeito de novo.

* * *

N/A: Alô, pessoas! Uma cena romântica enfim... Gostaram? espero q sim! Um pco mais de ação finalmente, e mais ainda pela frente! 

Narrador da sessão da tarde: Não percam as eletrizantes aventuras dessa galerinha q se mete em cada confusão de arrepiar!

N/A2 (depois de nocautear o narrador da sessão da tarde): Vlw por lerem e até a próxima atualização! Bjos!


	14. O Excêntrico Malik

**Declaração:** Eu declaro q já declarei 20.000 vezes q GW não me pertence. Se me pertencesse eu não taria postando fanfic aqui, estaria surfando em alguma praia do Caribe agora.**  
**

Tatiana: Demorou mas veio a cena romântica né? Tem mais pela frente, não esquenta. Não decidi qual fic vou postar qdo este acabar, mas garanto q as duas opções tem bastante tiro! HUhauHauhUA! Vlw pelo review e bom feriado! Bjos!

Pérola-san: Ah, eu sei como é vestiba... Graças a Deus eu já passei desta fase. Agora estou numa fase de prova da facul + estágio + trabalho + estudo insanidade total ... É, talvez a época do vestiba não fosse tão ruim assim... UHAuhUAhUHAuHauhUA! Qto ao cap, sim... teimosia é uma característica marcante da minha personagem... e demorou mas veio a cena romântica... hehehe Vai ter outras pra compensar... UAhUAhuauAhuHau! Vlw pelo review e bom feriado! Bjos!

**Capítulo 14 – O Excêntrico Malik**

Tornaram a entrar no carro e Quatre deu a partida. Não podiam se demorar muito na estrada pois alguém poderia estar atrás deles. Já era mais de oito horas da manhã e a cidade mais próxima, Mochudi, achava-se a pelo menos mais duas horas de distância.

- Dani, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Fale.

- Não sei se você não está cansada pra falar disto agora, se estiver tudo bem... – falou Quatre. – Queria saber se contou a mais alguém sobre essas experiências que eram feitas nesse hospital.

- Eu... contei para Hanisi, o médico a quem eu pedia os medicamentos que precisava.

- E o que ele disse? – o árabe tornou a perguntar.

- Falou que não queria se envolver e que eu devia ficar quieta... Eu sei que devia ter falado com alguém mais... Mas não sabia com quem. Não podia ir até a cidade, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iam me encontrar... Depois disso não falei a mais ninguém.

- Por isso você escreveu o diário?

- Fiquei com medo de que me matassem e eu levasse tudo o que sabia comigo. – disse Danielle, olhando tristemente para as próprias mãos. – Por isso escrevi o diário, pra que alguém mais ficasse sabendo sobre as atrocidades que aqueles médicos cometeram. Acho que foi burrice minha agir assim. Eu estava completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer ou a quem recorrer.

- Dá pra entender. Não foi burrice. Se tivesse tentado ir até as autoridades eles teriam te matado antes.

- Mas eu devia ter tentado assim mesmo. O problema é que não sabia se alguém acreditaria em mim sem provas.

- Não fique assim. Seria difícil você fazer alguma coisa sozinha.

Danielle sentiu-se agradecida. Ainda achava que errara, mas pelo menos não estava mais sozinha. Talvez houvesse mesmo esperança, como Quatre dissera.

- Estamos a caminho de Mochudi, você conhece a cidade? – Quatre perguntou.

- Conheço um pouco.

- Que bom, porque a gasolina que temos não deve dar pra continuar depois de Mochudi.

- Tenho um amigo que mora lá... Poderíamos pedir ajuda a ele. – Danielle falou, pensativa.

- Acha que ele poderia nos ajudar?

- A última vez que tive notícias dele foi por uma carta, que recebi faz uns 4 ou 5 meses. – ela falou. – Quando ele era criança, seus pais morreram de leptospirose. Minha mãe cuidou dele por algum tempo, até que ele crescesse um pouco e arranjasse emprego.

A médica na verdade não via o rapaz pessoalmente há mais de três anos. Seu nome era Malik e deveria estar com uns 23 anos agora. Lembrava-se de que quando sua mãe era viva, ele jurara que retribuiria seus cuidados fazendo qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Na ocasião sua mãe não lhe pediu nada além de que ajudasse a filha, Danielle, caso um dia ela precisasse. Esta parecia ser a hora dele cumprir sua promessa.

- No que ele trabalha? – Quatre perguntou.

- Pelo que me contou nas cartas que escrevia, ele se envolveu com a máfia da região...

- Dá pra confiar nesse cara? – o árabe perguntou, incrédulo.

- Dá, isso não é problema. Ele foi demitido do emprego antigo e não tinha como se sustentar por isso tomou parte numa organização que domina o mercado ilegal na cidade.

A médica percebeu que Quatre ainda parecia desconfiado, mas desistiu de tentar convencê-lo. Se conseguissem falar com ele o rapaz veria que Malik era inofensivo. Ela ainda se lembrava mais ou menos da cidade e como sabia que Malik não se mudara nos últimos cinco anos, acreditava que poderiam achar a casa dele.

Durante o resto da viagem, Quatre tornou a perguntar sobre Malik e Danielle contou-lhe a história da família do garoto. De como seus pais tinham adoecido e morrido quando ele ainda tinha 14 anos e como sua mãe tinha cuidado dele durante anos. Malik fora muito apegado à mãe de Danielle e chorara ao telefone ao saber de sua morte. Não pudera comparecer ao seu funeral, mas encomendara uma grande coroa de flores com o dinheiro conseguido em seu suado trabalho.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, não se preocupe. – Danielle falou. – Não gostou dele pelo que contei, né?

- Não, não é isso. – Quatre respondeu. – Só queria saber se dá pra confiar nele, mas se você confia, tudo bem.

- Acho que estamos chegando. – Danielle falou, apontando uma placa na estrada.

- É, estamos sim.

Poucos minutos depois estavam na periferia da cidade. Escolheram um beco sossegado para largar o carro e pegaram um ônibus em direção ao bairro onde Malik supostamente ainda morava. Danielle lembrava-se mais ou menos daquelas ruas e olhava em volta atenta, numa tentativa de se recordar dos prédios e lojas em volta para se localizar.

- Acho que é por aqui. – ela falou, segurando na mão de Quatre e seguindo por uma avenida.

Quatre foi junto com ela, sentindo-se bem ao perceber a naturalidade com que a médica segurava sua mão. Entrelaçou os dedos entre os dela e distraiu-se com a paisagem em volta. Andaram pela avenida e alguns minutos depois viraram em uma rua menor e depois em outra. Chegaram finalmente em um prédio baixo, cor de cinza-chumbo onde varais de roupas descansavam em algumas janelas e em outras, vasos de plantas mal-cuidadas.

- É aqui. Eu me lembro bem. – Danielle falou, apertando o botão do interfone do apartamento número 31.

_- QUEM É? – _perguntou uma voz vinda da máquina.

- Danielle.

_- Danielle? Danielle Benetto? – _a voz perguntou, espantada.

- Sim, sou eu.

_- MAS QUE SURPRESA! ENTRE!_

Um zumbido baixo saiu da trava do portão e os dois abriram-no. Subiram pelo elevador e quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, Malik já os esperava na porta. Era um homem alto, de pele negra e cabelos raspados bem curtos. Usava um óculos de grau de lentes grossas, bermuda jeans e uma camisa preta com o desenho de um dragão.

O apartamento em que ele morava era pequeno. A sala e a cozinha eram juntas e as paredes pintadas de um azul-gelo monótono. Uma pilha de louça molhada estava sobre o escorredor e perto da mesa da cozinha uma pilha de jornais de quase um metro e meio estava encostada à parede e em um canto da sala, recortes de jornais e revistas estavam colados à parede.

- Oi, Dani! Quanto tempo, menina! E esse aí, quem é? – Malik foi logo perguntando.

- Deixa eu apresentar vocês. Quatre. Malik. – ela falou, ao que os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Teu namorado, por acaso? – ele perguntou.

- É... mais ou menos. – ela falou, olhando para Quatre, que confirmou meio embaraçado com um aceno de cabeça.

- Mais ou menos? Qual é... Bom, isso não importa. Entrem logo. – ele falou empolgado, fazendo sinal para os dois entrarem e se sentarem no sofá da sala.

- Diga-me, Dani. Como está passando?

- Tive alguns problemas esses tempos...

- Sério? Pô, conta aí. Se eu puder ajudar de algum jeito...

- O problema é que estamos nós dois aqui, com um carro roubado que quase não tem mais gasolina, e empregados de uma grande empresa querendo nos matar... – ela falou de uma vez, sem querer ter de explicar tudo desde o começo.

Malik soltou um longo assobio de admiração, parecendo preocupado.

- Não brinca... Carro roubado? E o que vocês planejam fazer? – ele falou, levantando-se e indo até a pia da cozinha para abrir a torneira.

- O que você está fazendo? – Danielle perguntou, ao que Malik tornou a sentar-se em sua poltrona depois de abrir a torneira e deixar um filete de água escorrendo.

- É que tem um problema com essa torneira, eu tenho de abrir ela com freqüência. – ele falou, sem se incomodar em dar mais detalhes. – Mas e aí, o que vocês vão fazer?

- Eu não sei... – Danielle falou. – Acho que vamos tentar sair do país pelo sul, onde as fronteira são menos vigiadas.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Com essa guerra as coisas tão quentes nas fronteiras. Fiquei sabendo de todo tipo de problema por lá. – Malik, falou pensativo, escutando a água escorrer da torneira e pensando se o que queria fazer daria certo.

- Com licença, Malik, será que eu posso usar o banheiro? – Quatre perguntou.

- Claro, no final do corredor. – ele falou, sorrindo satisfeito. Afinal, barulho de água geralmente deixa as pessoas com vontade de urinar e isso mesmo que ele queria, conversar a sós com a médica.

Quatre se levantou e Malik apagou o sorriso do rosto no momento em que ele desapareceu pela porta.

- Pode falar, Dani. Esse cara te meteu em confusão?

- Não, por quê?

- Não gosto dele.

- Malik, você pode confiar nele.

- Você nunca foi de se meter em problemas, tem certeza de que não foi esse cara que te meteu nessa enrascada? – Malik perguntou.

- Escute, eu me meti em problemas sozinha. Quatre arriscou a própria vida pra salvar a minha.

- Mesmo? Um ponto positivo pra ele então, mas é bom que ele seja comportado, porque senão...

- Não se preocupe, está bem?

Cessaram a conversa quando o árabe voltou. Malik já tinha o mesmo sorriso de antes no rosto, talvez um pouco mais sincero agora.

- Escuta, será que vocês podem me explicar o que houve que os caras querem matar vocês e porque roubaram um carro? – o homem retomou o rumo da conversa anterior.

- É uma história longa...

- Tá, deixamos os detalhes de lado então. Resuma.

Em poucas palavras Danielle contou sobre as experiências que faziam no hospital, sobre as ordens de Muyama para matá-la e que Quatre a ajudara a sair da fábrica quando ela fora seqüestrada. Detalhes foram deixados de lado e o resumo da história, apesar de um tanto sem pé nem cabeça, pareceu satisfazer Malik.

- Hum... O seu nome é Quatre, certo? – ele perguntou ao árabe.

- É.

- Só um momento.

Malik se levantou e andou até a pilha de jornais. Contou-os com o dedo indicador, chegando à metade da pilha e puxando um bolo de jornais. Folheou alguns em silêncio, enquanto Quatre e Danielle apenas imaginavam o que ele procurava.

- Achei. – o homem finalmente falou. – Quatre Raberba Winner, seria esse seu nome inteiro?

- É sim... – o árabe confirmou, meio apreensivo.

Danielle não pareceu reconhecer seu sobrenome e de fato ela nem sabia antes qual era seu nome inteiro, mas aparentemente Malik o reconhecera. Ele entregou uma folha de jornal, dobrada de maneira a mostrar uma foto em preto e branco, onde Quatre aparecia sentado e amarrado à uma cadeira, cercado por homens de rostos encobertos por panos e que lhe apontavam armas. O título da notícia era "_REBELDES EXECUTAM FILHO CAÇULA DA FAMÍLIA WINNER"_.

- Parece que eles não foram muito eficazes na "execução"... não é, amigo? – Malik brincou.

- Mas que notícia é essa? – Danielle perguntou, um pouco assustada.

Quatre sentou-se mais perto dela para ver o que dizia o jornal. Os rebeldes haviam-no declarado morto e negado os pedidos da família de reaver o corpo. A própria Preventers, uma organização poderosa que procurava manter a paz na Terra e nas colônias, havia pressionado os rebeldes para que enviassem o corpo para ser enterrado em sua terra natal.

- Caramba, Quatre! Quando você disse que tinha fugido do ataque no aeroporto não achei que sua situação fosse tão dramática... – disse Danielle.

- Você que é o herdeiro da poderosa família Winner então? – Malik falou. – É bom se cuidar, se os rebeldes te encontrarem vão te matar com certeza. Não é uma boa idéia vocês tentarem sair pela fronteira. E falar com a polícia também não ia adiantar, a menos que você tivesse algum documento provando quem você é...

Quatre negou ter qualquer coisa. Deixara tudo que trazia na viagem no aeroporto, menos a roupa do corpo.

- Quatre, você nunca me contou nada disto... – Danielle falou.

- Isso não tinha grande importância.

- Cara. – falou Malik, interrompendo-o. – A notícia fala que a Preventers tava pressionando os rebeldes pra entregarem seu corpo... Você conhece alguém ali dentro?

- Conheço, tenho alguns amigos que tem cargos importantes lá.

- Escute, eu sei que tem uma porrada de oficial da Preventers aquartelados em Kasane. Você não podia tentar ir lá falar com eles? Se te reconhecerem...

- Onde fica Kasane? – Quatre perguntou.

- Fica quase na fronteira norte. – disse Danielle, desanimada. – É do outro lado do país...

- Bom, acho que é a melhor escolha que vocês tem. – Malik falou. – Se tentarem cruzar a fronteira serão mortos e se forem falar com a polícia não conseguirão nada...

- Será mesmo? Pior que acho que é a única chance que nos resta. – disse Danielle. – O que você acha, Quatre?

- Acho que tem razão.

- Bom, eu ajudo vocês dentro do possível. – Malik falou.

Danielle agradeceu e Malik sorriu. Conseguiriam mesmo chegar à Kasane? Só saberiam tentando.

* * *

**N/A:** E não é q o fic tá bonitinho? Eu nem explodi ninguém! Tá, vou ser breve q tenho q estudar ainda, vou viajar no feriado e um professor lazarento marcou prova pra semana q vem. Vlw por lerem, vlw pelos reviews e espero q este cap agrade a todos. Bjos e bom feriado. Passeiem, viajem, saiam, mas não fiquem só em casa no pc, q dá dor de cabeça e engorda de ficar fazendo lanche. Hehehehehe! falando sério, galera... divirtam-se. 


	15. A História Dele

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não é meu. Tudo bem, no momento meu sonho de consumo é um mero 38 pra atirar nos malucos q passam de carro tocando música de fossa no último volume...

Tatiana: hehehe... pra falar a verdade eu vi esse nome numa lista de nomes africanos e lembrei do Maliki do ER tb... escolhi o nome pq era o único q eu conhecia XP Putz, provas? Eu tb tive um monte e tem mais 2 semana q vem... lá se vão minhas noites de sono... Bom, não vou entregar a história, neh? Hehehe... Divirta-se com o próximo cap e vlw pelo review! Bom fds!

**N/A:** este cap contém detalhes do Episode Zero, o mangá q conta a história dos pilotos. Bem, pelo menos detalhes da história do Quatre estão aqui. Quem não leu talvez fique meio perdido, mas se alguém quiser eu resumo rapidamente (bem rapidamente) no próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 15 – A História Dele**

- Bom, antes de qualquer coisa... – começou Malik, se levantando novamente e começando a andar em círculos pela sala. – Vocês não podem viajar num carro roubado. A polícia pode pegar vocês.

- Eles não mandariam a polícia atrás da gente. – Quatre falou. – Mas de qualquer forma não temos dinheiro para a gasolina.

- Não tem dinheiro? Hum... Vocês... têm algum apego emocional com esse carro? – perguntou Malik.

- Apego emocional? – Danielle perguntou, segurando uma risada.

- Bom, eu posso vender ele pra um pessoal com quem a gente aqui faz comércio de vez em quando...

- Comércio ilegal, eu aposto... – Danielle falou.

- Não é ilegal. Apenas não pagamos impostos e comercializamos coisas roubadas... – Malik falou, em tom de voz inocente. – Olha, não fui eu quem começou. Precisava de grana e não é minha culpa. Quem rouba não sou eu, só ajudo um pouco nas transações.

Quatre se endireitou no sofá, passando um dos braços ao redor da cintura da médica. Não gostava muito daquele cara. Ainda não confiava nele, mas esperava que estivesse se preocupando à toa.

- Sabem, eu tenho uma idéia. – Malik retomou. – Eu vendo seu carro, entrego todo o "din-din" pra vocês e os levo no meu carro até Mahalapye, mas depois vocês seguem sozinhos.

- Não vai estar se arriscando, fazendo isso? – perguntou Danielle.

- Não, porque vocês vão estar disfarçados. Só posso levar vocês até Mahalapye porque mais à frente é domínio de outro grupo e eu teria de pedir uma escolta deles... Ia dar problema.

- Tudo bem, já está nos ajudando muito. – a médica falou. – Você concorda com esse plano, Quatre?

- Concordo. – ele respondeu, embora ainda não tivesse tido tempo de pensar se concordava ou não.

Malik então saiu alegremente, encostando a porta atrás dele.

- Você concorda mesmo, Quatre? – Danielle perguntou. – Não me parece muito contente.

- Eu concordo, é só que não confio muito nesse seu amigo. Deve ser besteira, não ligue.

Danielle sorriu. Malik não parecia confiar em Quatre também. Apenas ela sabia que podia confiar nos dois.

- Dani... Por que pra ele você contou tudo sem problemas e pra mim você não queria contar? – perguntou o árabe, claramente ressabiado.

- Porque eu sei que ele não vai arriscar a vida por nossa causa. Ele não é tão louco. E agora não é só minha vida que está em jogo, a sua também, não é? É diferente.

Quatre calou-se, sentindo-se embaraçado por ter perguntado daquele jeito.

- Desculpe... – ele falou.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Mudando de assunto... – começou Quatre. – Quanto ao que Malik perguntou...

- Sobre nós sermos namorados?

Incrível como ela parecia capaz de ler sua mente.

- É. O que acha?

- Eu gosto da idéia.

- Espere, me deixe fazer isso direito.

O árabe pegou na mão dela, e reformulou a pergunta para que soasse mais séria.

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Adoraria. – respondeu ela, com um largo sorriso.

Subitamente sentiu vontade de beijá-la novamente. Malik saíra e ainda demoraria, não tinha porque se conter. Beijou-lhe os lábios e ela o beijou de volta, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e bagunçando-o um pouco.

- Aí, tou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Malik exclamou, tornando a entrar no apartamento. – Não é por nada, mas as regras da casa são: não se aproveitar só porque eu saí!

Os dois se separaram imediatamente, embaraçados.

- Por que você voltou? – Danielle perguntou.

- Um motivo muito simples, eu esqueci de perguntar onde vocês largaram o carro...

- Só você mesmo...

- Vocês também esqueceram, tavam muito ocupados pra lembrar, pelo visto...

Um pouco envergonhados, Danielle e Quatre explicaram a Malik como chegar ao beco onde tinham largado o carro e lhe entregaram as chaves. O homem saiu novamente, advertindo-os mais uma vez.

- Sem gracinhas na minha casa, hein? – falou antes de fechar a porta.

Danielle ligou a televisão depois que o outro já saíra. No noticiário falaram sobre a guerra civil e alguns conflitos entre rebeldes e as tropas do governo. Mencionaram oficiais da Preventers que estavam em Kasane tentando negociar e à certa altura a repórter anunciou que uma representante da Preventers havia dado depoimento. A imagem que apareceu na tela foi de Sally Po.

_- Várias pessoas estão descontentes com a interferência da organização nos assuntos nacionais. O que a Preventers tem a dizer?_ – perguntou a repórter.

_- O objetivo da Preventers não é de interferir e sim acompanhar os acontecimentos para evitar que mais estrangeiros sejam envolvidos. Não faremos nada sem consentimento do governo._ – Sally falou.

- Ei, a Sally! – Quatre exclamou.

- Conhece ela?

- Sim, ela era major na Aliança.

- E posso perguntar como você conhece uma major da Aliança?

Quatre então percebeu que acabara tocando num assunto sobre o qual nunca conversara com Danielle.

- Bom, é uma história meio longa...

- Ela é conhecida da sua família?

- Não... Escuta, o Malik pode chegar logo, talvez eu deva falar disso outra hora.

- Acho que ele vai demorar, ele não vai vender o carro? – Danielle perguntou.

Como o árabe permaneceu em silêncio, ela não insistiu. Talvez não devesse pressioná-lo, mas ela havia contado tanta coisa pra ele e agora o rapaz não queria sequer explicar como conhecia aquela mulher? Percebendo o que se passava na cabeça dela, Quatre resolveu que talvez fosse mais fácil contar agora.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te contar a minha história então... Afinal você contou a sua, não é?

- Desculpe, eu não devia ficar incomodando com perguntas... Não precisa contar se não quiser...

- Não, você tem direito. Mas é uma história longa.

A médica sentou-se cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá e esperou que ele começasse. Quatre primeiro contou de sua família e sobre como conhecera os Maguanacs. A certo ponto da narrativa, Danielle o interrompeu.

- Espera um minuto... Você pilotou um mobile suit numa batalha, sem nunca ter pilotado antes? E depois de levar um tiro?

- Bom... eu precisava ajudar, já que o comandante dos Maguanacs estava ferido. E o tiro foi de raspão.

Como a médica tinha uma expressão de incredulidade, Quatre afirmou que dizia a verdade. Será que ela achava que ele estava inventando tudo aquilo?

- Eu acredito em você, só que agora é que estou vendo que você é maluco! Um maluco corajoso, mas ainda assim maluco... – falou Danielle. – Por favor, continue.

Um pouco em dúvida se teria errado ao começar a contar aquilo tudo, ele recomeçou. Nem sabia se aquele era o momento para falar disso, mas agora já começara. Se ela já estava tão espantada naquela parte da história dele, não conseguia nem imaginar sua expressão ao saber que ele pilotara um gundam anos mais tarde. Resolveu não esconder nada assim mesmo e começou a explicar sobre o engenheiro que sua família abrigara na colônia e que construíra o gundam Sandrock. Falou da operação Meteoro, do assassinato do líder das colônias, da existência da OZ, naquele tempo disfarçada de 'Os Especiais' dentro da Aliança. Danielle então tornou a cortar-lhe.

- Por favor, não me diga que você pilotou esse tal "Sarock" nessa operação...

- Sandrock. – Quatre corrigiu. – Eu pilotei. Não sei se foi a melhor das minhas idéias, mas eu pilotei. No entanto não realizamos a Operação Meteoro original.

- Mas quantos anos você tinha? 15?

- É, isso mesmo. Os outros pilotos também têm a mesma idade que eu. São caras legais.

- Todos... garotos como você?

- Sim. Conheço todos eles. Tem o Duo, que é o piadista da turma... O Trowa, que é bem calado mas é uma boa pessoa. O Wufei, que preferia lutar sozinho mas acabou nos ajudando no final e Heero, que era um excelente piloto... Apesar de que todos pilotavam muito bem.

- Mas e esses gundans? – a médica perguntou.

- Nós os destruímos. Defendíamos o desarmamento, então não podíamos ser os únicos ainda armados.

- Mas vocês... mesmo tão jovens lutaram numa guerra? Como conseguiram não enlouquecer? Eu acompanhei alguma coisa dos conflitos que vocês participaram pelos noticiários. Foram conflitos violentos...

Quatre suspirou. Era dessa parte que ele menos gostava de recordar.

- Fomos presos, tentaram nos matar, matamos várias pessoas... -Alguém tinha de lutar. Não me orgulho das vidas que tirei, mas infelizmente não posso trazer ninguém de volta agora...

- Ei, não se culpe. Você lutou numa guerra! Você também poderia ter morrido! Se algum soldado tivesse te matado, ficaria com raiva dele? As guerras funcionam assim.

- Eu não ficaria, mas minha família com certeza.

- Eu lembro... – Danielle começou. - ...que minha mãe assistia as notícias pela TV e dizia que os gundans eram a única esperança desse mundo acabado... Isso foi pouco antes dela adoecer e morrer.

- Dani, eu sei que ainda não acabei de lhe contar sobre a guerra, mas você se importa se eu continuar outra hora? Esse assunto me traz lembranças ruins...

- Claro, desculpe... Se eu soubesse que você tinha um passado triste assim não teria perguntado.

Quatre se esticou sobre o sofá, sentindo o cansaço causado pela noite em claro atingi-lo em cheio. A médica o puxou pelo braço para que se deitasse. Ele deitou com a cabeça no colo dela, fechando os olhos e tentando adormecer. Relembrar os acontecimentos da guerra fora difícil mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia aliviado. Era a primeira vez que desabafava sobre tudo aquilo. Pensou que seria bom poder contar a ela sobre todo o resto depois. Mas o que mais o surpreendera, sem dúvida, fora a facilidade com que Danielle acreditara em tudo que ele falara. Sentiu ela alisar-lhe os cabelos delicadamente e espantou os pensamentos desagradáveis, pegando no sono minutos depois.

* * *

**N/A:** Caramba, eu escrevendo romance... nunca imaginei q um dia isto aconteceria... espero q não teja meloso... Bom, vou deixar vcs decidirem... Bom fds pra todos e me desejem boa sorte nas minhas próximas provas... Bjos! 


	16. Caindo na Estrada

**Declaração: **Venho por meio deste declarar que não possuo os direitos autorais do anime Gundam Wing e este fanfic objetiva apenas divertimento sádico pessoal e não tem fins lucrativos uma vez que ninguém ia pagar para ler isto mesmo.

Tatiana: não tem problema vc demorar pra ler, eu demorei pra postar msm... Nem vou entrar na lista de desculpas pq são as mesmas de sempre... Hehehe... nossa, o Episode Zero é mto bom msm. Bom, aí vai mais um cap. Divirta-se! Beijos e vlw o review! P.s.: Vc mora em Ctba né? Quer um cachorro? hehehe

Perola-san: Os estudos não te mataram? Q bom, os meus quase conseguiram... Eu tava um zumbi semana passada... ah, o Malik saiu engraçado. Eu gosto dele. Qto ao romance da história, eu nunca consigo deixar de achar q tá brega. Mas por enqto td bem, piora depois então se prepara... hehehe Bjos e vlw o review!

**Capítulo 16 – Caindo Na Estrada**

Quando Malik voltou para seu apartamento ainda naquele dia, encontrou Danielle e Quatre dormindo no sofá. Ambos estavam muito cansados, ele bem sabia, mas mesmo assim resolveu acordá-los.

- Aí, vocês! Acordem que o dia já tá raiando e o galo já tá cantando! – ele exclamou.

Os dois levantaram depressa, observando nervosos a luz fraca do pôr-do-sol e pensando que era o nascer do sol de um novo dia.

- Caramba, a gente dormiu demais! – Quatre exclamou.

- Não podíamos ficar tanto tempo... – Daniele reclamou, e em seguida olhou no relógio e para a janela. – Ora, fala sério, Malik! Está anoitecendo ainda!

- O quê? – Quatre perguntou, ainda meio abobado. – Que horas são afinal?

- São pouco mais de 7 da noite... – Malik respondeu. – Mas de qualquer forma é muito tarde pra vocês irem agora. Acho que devemos sair amanhã cedo. Até porque eu não quero pegar a estrada agora.

- Tudo bem, como preferir. – falou a médica. – Você conseguiu vender nosso carro?

- Vendi, vendi. Até que deu uma boa grana.

Malik entregou um envelope para a médica, que tirou um punhado de notas e começou a contar.

- Não sabia que um carro valia só isso no mercado negro. – ela falou.

- É que o carro é roubado, sabe? – Malik respondeu. – Vão ter que pintar, trocar placa e revender... E ainda tinha uma marca de bala na lataria...

Quatre também admirou-se com o pouco que o carro rendera, mas Malik mudou de assunto rapidamente. Na verdade o carro não rendera nem aquilo, mas ele acrescentara algum dinheiro de sua própria conta para que os dois tivessem uma viagem mais decente.

- Vocês deviam é ficar felizes que rendeu alguma coisa. – Malik falou. – Caso contrário, já imagino vocês de carona em algum caminhão de transporte de aves, sentados no meio das galinhas. Aliás, algum de vocês é alérgico a aves?

- Não... – os dois responderam não muito animados.

- Ah, então não tem problema. Bom, agora, como seu anfitrião esta noite, vou apresentar seus aposentos... Dani, você pode ficar com meu quarto, o sofá da sala é meu e Quatre, você fica com o melhor da casa, meu tapete.

- Nós vamos partir amanhã então? – perguntou Danielle.

- Isso mesmo. Hoje a diária é de graça, mas a partir de amanhã será cobrada... Agora vão dormir vocês, que os dois tão com cara de zumbi que acabou de chegar de ressaca da balada.

Nenhum dos dois se opôs, uma vez que estavam mesmo cansados. Malik fez um café e ofereceu aos dois a chance de procurar algo comestível em sua geladeira e por volta de 8 da noite Danielle foi para o quarto, enquanto Malik atirou-se sobre o sofá e Quatre se ajeitou sobre o tapete da sala.

- Aí, posso perguntar uma coisa? – Malik perguntou para o árabe, desta vez sem seu tom usual de gozação.

- Diga.

- Você gosta bastante da Dani, né?

- Gosto. Gosto muito.

- Cuida bem dela, falou? Ela é quase que uma irmã mais nova pra mim. Mas acho que você é gente fina então não preciso me preocupar...

- Pode deixar. Eu vou cuidar.

- Fico mais tranqüilo... bem mais tranqüilo... – suspirou Malik, fechando os olhos e adormecendo.

No outro dia, logo cedo, Malik acordou os dois quando a mesa já estava servida. Enquanto Quatre e Danielle tomavam café ele catou algumas roupas em seu armário.

- Olha, acho bom vocês se vestirem diferente... Iriam identificar vocês mais facilmente se estivessem vestindo as mesmas roupas. – o homem falou, estendendo para Quatre uma bermuda azul, uma camiseta cinza e um boné. – Quanto à você, Dani... Não tenho roupa de mulher em casa, já que não tenho mulher e não sou gay, mas você pode vestir uma bermuda e amarrar um lenço na cabeça...

- Não gosto muito dessa moda de lenço, mas pelo menos dá pra me disfarçar. – ela respondeu.

- Moda? – perguntou o árabe.

- É moda, a mulherada amarra uns lenços grandes em torno da cabeça e as vezes cobre parte do rosto também pra se proteger do sol. – Malik comentou. – Pior são aquelas velhas que amarram uns lenços floridos que dá pra vez da esquina...

- Você tem um desses? – perguntou a médica.

- Querida... – falou Malik, fazendo voz de bicha. – Eu tinha uma coleção fantástica deles mais meu último namorado roubou tudo, aquele safado...

Danielle deu risada mas Quatre limitou-se a fazer uma cara levemente assustada com a súbita transformação de Malik.

- Mas eu compro um, não esquenta. – Malik falou. – Ou melhor, por que o vagal do Quatre não veste as roupas novas e vai comprar? Vamos, um gesto carinhoso pela sua namorada...

Apesar de entender muito bem que Malik apenas queria se livrar de sair de novo, Quatre concordou. Trocou-se, pegou algum dinheiro do envelope e saiu, ainda pensando onde encontraria algo assim para vender. Não teve dificuldade no entanto, pois na primeira lojinha mixuruca que entrou encontrou vários. Voltou minutos após, trazendo um lenço verde.

- É a minha cor favorita, como sabia? – ela perguntou.

- Achei que gostasse de verde. Você tem umas duas blusas verdes. Ou tinha, até atearem fogo no seu jipe... – ele respondeu.

Ela amarrou o lenço na cabeça, deu a volta com ele pelo rosto, deixando somente os olhos descobertos.

- Gostou? – a médica perguntou.

- Mais ou menos... É bonito, mas não posso ver seu rosto.

- Bom, se lenços podem ser usados pra esconder o rosto, por que você não põe um também, Quatre? – Malik falou, rindo.

- Tenho a impressão que ele está querendo dizer que sou feio... – Quatre falou para Danielle, sem no entanto se incomodar com a brincadeira.

- Bom, eu não gosto de homem, sabe... – Malik continuou. – Ok, vamos parar de perder tempo. São quase oito horas, então vamos pro meu carro.

Desceram até a garagem do prédio e entraram no carro de Malik. Um modelo comum, de cor prata, com um terço pendurado no retrovisor. Partiram sem muita pressa para não chamar a atenção e embora Quatre e Danielle estivessem um pouco apreensivos, Malik parecia estar de bom humor.

- Vamos lá, criançadaaaaa! O velho McDonald tinha uma fazenda! Iaiaôôôô!!! – Ele começou a cantar, desafinadamente. – Na fazenda tinha uma vaca! Iaiaôôô!

- Malik, por favor... – resmungou a médica, enquanto o amigo continuava a cantar a plenos pulmões.

- Caramba, já vi gente cantar mal, mas você quebrou todos os recordes... – comentou desta vez Quatre, que não podia mais evitar de tirar um sarro.

Seguiram viagem e Malik continuou com suas canções. Logo parou de zoar e cantar de maneira mais normal algumas músicas em um dialeto local. Danielle o acompanhou algumas vezes, enquanto Quatre apenas escutava sem entender a letra, mas se divertindo com as vezes em que Malik errava um pedaço e tirava sarro de si mesmo. Assim o tempo passou rapidamente e em duas horas estavam em Mahalapye.

- Eita... É aqui que a gente se separa, né? – Malik falou, desanimando rapidamente.

- É... – a médica respondeu. – Muito obrigada por tudo, Malik.

Ela o abraçou apertado e desceu. Malik apertou a mão de Quatre em despedida e bateu uma continência com a mão errada.

- Se cuidem vocês dois. E se puderem me escrever, eu fico agradecido. Ah, e lembra do que te falei, Quatre... Cuida bem da minha maninha que se não você vai ter que enfrentar a fúria de Malik, o grande vendedor de carros roubados!

- Isso, grita mais alto pra polícia escutar, seu esperto... – comentou Danielle.

- Ops... hehe...

Malik se despediu mais uma vez, entrou em seu carro e saiu dirigindo em direção à sua cidade mais uma vez.

- Estamos por conta de novo. – comentou Quatre. – Só nós dois...

- Não é tão ruim assim, né?

- Não, não é. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas vamos procurar um jeito de seguir para a próxima cidade.

- Pegar carona na estrada?

- Acho que sim. O dinheiro não vai dar pra ônibus e mais hotel ou outro lugar pra passar a noite.

- É, isso é verdade... Tem hoteizinhos baratos por aqui mas ônibus é bem caro.

Caminharam pela cidade até alcançarem a estrada que seguia para a próxima área urbana e pediram carona a alguns motoristas de caminhão que paravam no posto de gasolina na saída para a rodovia.

- Eu estou indo para Drapa. – falou um caminhoneiro muito magro que cheirava a incenso.

- Pode nos deixar em Serowe? – perguntou Danielle.

- Posso. Mas não tem espaço na minha cabine porque tou carregando umas coisas, vocês se incomodam de ir na caçamba da carreta?

- Não, tudo bem.

- Eu vou só tomar um cafezinho e já vou lá. Me esperem lá fora se quiserem.

Os dois saíram e pararam na porta, enquanto o homem com cheiro de incenso não vinha.

- Espero que ele não transporte aves... – reclamou Quatre.

- Seria praga muito forte do Malik...

Quando o motorista da carreta saiu, Quatre não resistiu a perguntar o que o homem transportava, mas este respondeu que no momento nada, pois estava indo buscar uma carga de madeira e suas coisas ocupavam só a cabine no momento.

- É, as pragas do Malik não são assim tão boas... – o árabe comentou.

- Acho que ainda é cedo pra falar... – Danielle respondeu, subindo na caçamba.

O motorista ligou o rádio numa estação onde só tocava rock e acendeu um cigarro que cheirava mais como um incenso. Deu a partida, a carreta roncou e foi, num ritmo lento, seguindo pela estrada velha como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo reservado com antecedência.

* * *

**N/A: **E termina mais um capítulo deste fic... Ok, eu demorei um monte pra postar. Eu sei. Desculpas? Prova, palestra, trabalho, etc, etc, etc... Não vou nem prometer nada pro próximo cap, pq ultimamente tá difícil. Só prometo q cedo ou tarde eu posto. Isso eu agarantcho! Hehehe! Fui! Vlw os reviews! 


	17. A Primeira Parada

**Declaração:** AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Tatiana: Falhar na falha! Atrasa, enrola, etc. mas não falha! Viagem tranqüila? Hm... vou pensar no caso. Hehehehe! Argh, esse fic é calmo demais. Acho que meus terapeutas exageraram a dose dos meus remédios naquela época. Felizmente a dose dos meus remédios está menor agora e minhas tendências assassinas voltaram à toda, o que falta é tempo pra escrever... Ah, qto ao cachorro, eu já arrumei dono, hehehe. 'Brigadão pelo review, e de novo, desculpa o atraso. Bjo e boa sorte com seu final de semestre. (o meu promete ser infernal...)

**Capítulo 17 – Primeira Parada**

A cidade de Mahalapye ficara para trás há mais de uma hora e na caçamba da carreta Danielle e Quatre estavam sentados. Ela tinha o lenço cobrindo a cabeça e ele se escondia do calor cobrindo a cabeça e os ombros com a camiseta que despira alguns minutos atrás. O boné que ganhara era grosso e lhe esquentava muito, portanto preferira tirá-lo. Da cabine ainda vinha o som de rock e o cheiro de incenso emanado pelo cigarro estranho do motorista.

- Já é meio-dia... Vamos almoçar em Serowe? – perguntou Danielle.

- Precisamos. Não podemos seguir viagem em jejum...

- Mas acho que ainda vai demorar... Essa carreta é mais lenta do que carroça puxada por cavalo manco...

- É...

O árabe se espreguiçou um pouco para tentar se livrar do desconforto e a camiseta caiu no chão da caçamba. Ele porém não se preocupou em pegá-la imediatamente.

- Sabe... – Danielle falou. – Eu reparei que você está mais musculoso do que era quando nos separamos em Motloutse.

- De trabalhar com Yao e Maleda. – ele respondeu.

- E logo vai estar na hora de você começar a fazer a barba.

O árabe passou a mão pelo queixo distraidamente.

- É mesmo...

A médica, que estava sentada ao seu lado, virou-se e passou a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto, fazendo-o prender a respiração por um breve momento. A maneira carinhosa como ela olhava para ele desde que se haviam se conhecido sempre fora reconfortante. Ela o fitou por apenas alguns segundos, antes de juntar seus lábios aos dele em um beijo demorado. Separaram-se um pouco e Quatre afastou-lhe os cabelos, beijando-lhe o pescoço de pele morena. Ela sorriu em resposta, imitando o gesto momentos após. Um arrepio gostoso desceu pelo pescoço do árabe, e os dois podiam sentir o calor do dia ainda mais forte agora. Voltaram a encontrar os lábios um do outro, num beijo mais intenso como não haviam experimentado antes. Não demorou porém, Danielle se afastou, apontando para o motorista da carreta.

- Desse jeito ele vai notar... – ela falou.

- Tem razão... – o árabe respondeu, um pouco desapontado, mas crente de que ela tinha total razão.

Era um pouco estranho, na verdade. Há pouco tempo eram apenas bons amigos, mas agora haviam se tornado íntimos muito rápido. Provavelmente porque ambos gostavam um do outro e por bastante tempo não puderam falar nada. Talvez aquela velha estória de que os melhores relacionamentos vinham de grandes amizades fosse verdade.

Tornaram a se proteger do sol como podiam e ficaram em silêncio, apenas de mãos dadas. Já era quase 2 e meia da tarde quando viram a cidade de Serowe. O motorista parou a carreta e avisou que faria um desvio por fora para não entrar no tráfego mais movimentado da zona urbana. Os dois agradeceram e desceram, seguindo a pé para o centro. O sol ainda estava forte, mas Quatre tornou a vestir a camiseta e o boné e Danielle mais uma vez tinha o rosto escondido sob o lenço.

A cidade de Serowe era um lugar interessante, sem dúvida. Vendedores ambulantes de artesanato pararam os dois algumas vezes, oferecendo colares e miniaturas esculpidas em madeira. Outros vendedores ofereciam pratos típicos da região, preparados em churrasqueiras ou em fogões elétricos instalados nas calçadas. Os dois porém preferiram almoçar em alguma lanchonete, protegidos do sol e do calor.

- Eu preciso de uma água gelada. – Danielle reclamou. – Estou derretendo.

- Eu também. Acho que vou pedir um sanduíche e uma água.

- Quatre, você precisa comer direito. Vamos nós dois pedir uma refeição mais decente. Não estamos tão curtos de dinheiro assim.

O árabe assentiu e deixou que ela escolhesse alguma coisa para dividirem. Danielle pediu um prato típico que Quatre já experimentara em Motloutse e gostara muito.

- Hum... não está tão bom quanto o de Ashaki... – Quatre comentou.

- A Ashaki cozinha muito bem. Muitas vezes ela mandava um prato cheio lá pro consultório.

- É o mínimo que podiam fazer por você nos vilarejos, considerando o quanto você trabalhava.

- Ah, eu queria saber um pouco das receitas dela... A comida dela é a melhor que eu conheço.

- Ela me ensinou uns três ou quatros pratos diferentes.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – Danielle perguntou, admirada.

- Não muito, mas quando não tinha o que fazer às vezes Ashaki pedia ajuda na cozinha. E como o Maleda tinha pavor de serviços domésticos ela preferia que eu a ajudasse.

- Ah, eu lembro... Uma vez ele falou que cozinhar era serviço de mulher. Ashaki fez ele lavar a louça uma semana como castigo. Disse que homem de verdade não tem medo de serviço nenhum.

Quatre riu, só de imaginar a cena. Sentiu saudade do vilarejo, onde todo dia tinha trabalho a fazer, mas onde também se divertia. Era quase como ter uma outra família. Maleda o azucrinava muitas vezes, Yao lhe dava conselhos e ensinava coisas como se falasse com seu próprio filho e Ashaki se preocupava com coisas simples, sempre lembrando-o de levar boné quando saía e mandando-o não andar descalço em casa por causa do chão de madeira que soltava farpas.

- Sinto saudades deles.

- Eu também... – Danielle completou. – Eles acolheram você como se fosse um segundo filho, não é?

- É verdade. – ele falou um pouco triste, pensando no que eles diriam se soubessem de sua história, de que ele lutara na guerra e que tirara várias vidas. Pelo menos Danielle aceitara facilmente, o que era bem reconfortante.

Terminaram de almoçar mas não se levantaram da mesa. Estava quente do lado de fora e o interior daquela casa era muito mais fresco graças a dois ventiladores de teto que rodavam, zunindo por causa da alta velocidade de suas pás.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Danielle perguntou.

- Não sei. Acho que ainda dá pra tentar uma carona pra cidade mais próxima.

- É, talvez Seruli, ou Francistown.

- Francistown? Esse é um nome bem diferente dos outros. – Quatre comentou.

- É uma grande cidade. Mas fica mais longe. O que acha de tentarmos achar a saída desta cidade e encontrar alguém que nos leve?

- Pode ser.

Levantaram-se, pagaram a conta e antes de sair perguntaram à garçonete como chegavam à estrada que saía da cidade em direção à Seruli. A mulher explicou certinho que rua deveriam pegar e eles foram a pé. Percorreram a rua por duas horas e nada.

- Será que estamos no caminho certo? – Quatre perguntou.

- Não sei, vamos perguntar pra alguém.

- Acho que se continuarmos andando a gente encontra.

- Não tem mal em perguntar. – falou Danielle. – Por que vocês homens preferem se perder a perguntar o caminho?

Quatre pensou por um instante mas não chegou à uma conclusão. Danielle perguntou a um senhor de meia-idade que imediatamente indicou-lhe um caminho diferente. Eles estavam na verdade bem longe.

- Que ótimo... – a médica falou. – São seis e meia da tarde e ainda nem chegamos à estrada...

- Não seria melhor passarmos a noite aqui? – o árabe perguntou.

- O que acha da gente pelo menos alcançar a saída para Seruli e nos hospedarmos num desses hotéis de beira de estrada?

- E pedir carona no meio da rodovia?

- Hum... você não parece gostar muito da idéia... Mas não precisamos sair da cidade.

Quatre então concordou, desde que pudessem conversar com os motoristas em um posto de gasolina, ou ainda dentro da área urbana. Ficar fazendo sinal pedindo carona para os motoristas no meio do caminho não lhe agradava. Seguiram na direção indicada pelo homem e na periferia da cidade encontraram um hotelzinho barato que anunciava em um grande letreiro seus preços baixos.

- Um quarto, por favor. – Danielle pediu para o garoto da recepção.

- Paiê! – gritou o menino. – Tem quarto pra dois ainda?

- Ô, menino, num gritas! – falou um homem de óculos e cabelos pretos já raleando. Em seguida cumprimentou Quatre e Danielle. – Hoje tem um pessoal que veio de fora pra algum casamento e estamos com poucos quartos, mas tenho um bem legal no segundo andar. Vão ficar quanto tempo?

- Só esta noite. – Quatre respondeu.

- Certo. Filho, levas os dois no 208.

O menino se ergueu da cadeira de um pulo, catou a chave do quarto na gaveta e subiu correndo. Quatre e Danielle o seguiram até o quarto, que o garoto destrancou e abriu a porta, segurando-a aberta para que entrassem.

- Qualquer coisa é só telefonarem. O número da recepção é 222 e da cozinha é 555.

Quatre encarou o aposento meio embaraçado, uma vez que tinha apenas uma cama de casal. Tinha também uma televisão de 14 polegadas, uma mesa de cabeceira e um banheiro não muito espaçoso.

- Até que está bom, não é? – comentou Danielle. – Pelo preço que pagamos.

- Está ótimo.

- Eu vou tomar um banho...

- Tem toalha aí?

A médica olhou no banheiro mas não encontrou nenhuma. Alguém bateu na porta e Quatre abriu. O menino que os levara até o quarto anteriormente trouxera toalhas.

- Nossa, garoto. – comentou a médica. – Você leu nossas mentes.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci de trazer. Qualquer outra coisa peças.

- Você é de onde? – a médica perguntou.

- Minha cidade natal fica perto do rio Shashe.

- Imaginei que fosse dessa região. Você tem um sotaque forte.

- És uma moça muito inteligente. – o garoto falou cordialmente, antes de pedir licença de maneira muito formal e até engraçada e sair.

Depois que o garoto já saíra, Quatre sentou-se na cama e ligou a televisão, enquanto Danielle tomava banho. Rodando todos os canais à procura de um noticiário, o árabe acabou desistindo e deixou em um canal onde um filme estava terminando. Logo em seguida começou a passar alguma novela e Danielle saiu do chuveiro, sentando ao lado dele.

- Você está assistindo novela?

- Não, na verdade nem estou prestando atenção...

Na televisão um homem brigava com uma mulher, falando sobre os infortúnios de sua vida, enquanto outra pessoa ao lado quase tinha um ataque histérico. Danielle trocou de canal, uma vez que Quatre afirmava achar aquilo ridículo.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho também. – ele falou, se levantando.

Entrou no banheiro e largou as roupas penduradas junto com sua toalha. A água quente do chuveiro funcionava como uma massagem para o corpo dolorido, que relaxava enfim. O árabe no entanto tinha tantos pensamentos na cabeça, que embora os músculos descansassem, a mente ainda trabalhava a mil por hora. Fez um esforço para esquecer aquilo tudo e ficou parado ainda um bom tempo, deixando a água quente correr. Quanto tempo já teria se passado? Deduziu que bastante e saiu do chuveiro. Quando foi se sentar junto com Danielle, já seco e vestido, ela assistia a um documentário na TV.

- Até que enfim, já estava achando que você tinha se afogado na banheira. – ela falou, com um sorriso.

- Tava só relaxando. O que você está vendo?

- Um desses documentários filmados em hospitais estrangeiros.

Quatre começou a prestar atenção e percebeu que os médicos usavam alguns termos que ele tinha lido nos livros de Danielle.

- Admiro você por conseguir entender o que está acontecendo neste programa...

- Não entendo muito... – a moça falou tristemente. – Eles têm uma tecnologia que não está disponível nos hospitais onde eu trabalhei. E eu nunca pude estudar numa universidade.

- É o seu sonho, não é? – Quatre perguntou.

- É... desde criança.

- Vai estudar. Vai estudar em uma universidade boa e vai se formar como uma médica excelente. Eu garanto.

- Quatre, eu...

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, vamos resolver isso depois. Antes de tudo temos de entrar em contato com a Preventers.

Danielle concordou com um simples movimento da cabeça, pensando no que aconteceria depois que contatassem a Preventers. Sua denúncia seria escutada finalmente? E Quatre, ele teria de voltar para casa. Ela ficaria ali ou iria junto? Ele não ia querer deixá-la para trás. O que seria de sua vida, então? Talvez fosse melhor não pensar no futuro. Lembrava-se que sua mãe sempre dizia que muitas vezes o melhor a fazer era deixar a vida levar. Essa era uma filosofia que ela tentara aplicar sempre que possível, mas ultimamente se mostrava incompatível com seus problemas. Olhou para os médicos na televisão, pensou que talvez um dia ela estivesse trabalhando como eles, que estudaria e aprenderia muita coisa... e que Quatre estaria junto com ela, acompanhando tudo.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – ela falou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Era a primeira vez que dizia isso. Se olharam nos olhos um momento, antes dele responder.

- Eu também amo você.

* * *

N/A: Tcharãm! Final de cap brega! De novo! Argh, eu tenho q parar com isso! Tenho de voltar pros meus finais de capítulo estilo episódio final de temporada de CSI ou ER (ferrar com tudo e com todos e acabar a estória no meio da confusão). Bom, não vou dar nenhuma desculpa pelo atraso desta vez pq são as mesmas de sempre. Então vlw quem tá lendo, peço paciência e compreensão. E reviews, hehehe. Falou! 


	18. Sossego

**Declaração:** Eu declaro que apesar de todos pensarem q eu tinha batido as botas, eu estou viva. Qto a Gundam Wing, a série não me pertence. Agora peço gentilmente aos caras da polícia q invadiram minha casa para tirarem essas algemas de mim! Não me pertence! GW não é meu! Falei, agora me soltem!

Tatiana: Desculpa a demora! Desculpaaaaaaaa! Foi um problema de: provas + internet deu pau + mão arrebentada: atraso tamanho monstro. Ah, eu assisto House! Mto bom, neh? Hehehehe! Bom, tenha um feliz 2008 e espero q goste do cap. Vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 18 – Sossego**

Na cidade de Gaborone o movimento nas ruas era grande. Quando a noite caía e as temperaturas eram menores, as pessoas sentiam-se mais a vontade para passear. Porém, em meio àquela multidão de gente que aproveitava o frescor das primeiras horas da noite para descansar, um homem caminhava de maneira dura, carregando uma pasta. Alguém esbarrou nele e pediu desculpas, mas o homem não parou nem deu atenção. Virou em uma rua pouco iluminada e passou pelo portão de uma fábrica de remédios local, a PharmaLite.

- Entre. – disse a voz do Dr. Muyama, através da porta, logo que ele bateu nesta.

- Boa noite senhor.

- Localizaram os dois?

- Algum dos nossos homens avistou duas pessoas que se encaixam no perfil em Mochudi ainda ontem.

- Que horas isso?

- Ainda de manhã. Perderam eles de vista depois.

- Como são incompetentes... – Muyama se queixou. – Não devem estar mais lá. Mande as fotos da câmera de segurança para os homens das outras cidades e mande ficarem de olho.

- Quais são as ordens, senhor?

- Tragam ela com vida, se possível. Isso não vai ficar barato.

- E o rapaz?

- Matem ele antes que cause mais problemas.

- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto isso, na cidade de Serowe, uma cidade muito menor que Gaborone, os funcionários do hotelzinho onde Quatre e Danielle estavam hospedados se desdobravam para atender as várias pessoas que tinham descido ao restaurante para jantarem.

- Estamos um pouco lotados hoje, o pedido pode demorar... Tem problema? – perguntou o filho do dono para Quatre e Danielle.

- Não, não se preocupe.

O menino saiu correndo para a cozinha após anotar o décimo quinto pedido da noite. Nas outras mesas várias pessoas conversavam animadas sobre o tal casamento que seria no dia seguinte. Cerca de vinte minutos se passaram antes que o menino voltasse com pratos, copos e talhares para em seguida o garçom trazer o pedido deles. Jantaram quase em silêncio, uma vez que o restaurante estava tão cheio de pessoas falando alto que dificilmente conseguiam escutar um ao outro. Quando terminaram, Quatre chamou o garoto que os atendera e pagou a conta, para depois subirem.

- Ufa, silêncio enfim. – o árabe comentou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Que gente animada. É como estar numa daquelas festas de fim de ano em Motloutse.

- Eles dão festas animadas assim?

- Bem animadas. Você tinha de ver Yao e Ashaki bêbados... e Maleda tentando roubar um gole de bebida do copo do pai quando ele não estava vendo.

- Deve ser divertido. – o árabe respondeu.

Entraram no quarto e olharam no relógio de parede. Não eram dez horas da noite ainda. Danielle se sentou na cama e Quatre sentou-se ao seu lado, percebendo que ela tinha uma expressão um pouco triste.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- É que eu lembro do passado, de tantas pessoas que conheci e tantos lugares onde eu estive e percebo que não trago lembrança nenhuma comigo mais. Nem uma foto, nada. O pouco que eu tinha foi destruído por aqueles dois homens que atearam fogo no meu jipe...

- Eles que capturaram você e te levaram para Gaborone?

- É.

- O que eles fizeram com você? Não te bateram nem nada, não é?

- Não, me apontaram armas e quando desci do meu carro atearam fogo nele. – ela falou, embora não gostasse de relembrar. – Depois me arrastaram pra dentro do carro deles e amarraram minhas mãos. Mas foi só isso.

- Menos mal. – ele respondeu, ainda preocupado com a expressão triste e pensativa que se instalara no rosto da médica. – Agora vai ser diferente. Tudo isso ficou pra trás, certo? Vai ficar tudo bem. – completou.

Danielle fez que sim com a cabeça e Quatre a abraçou. Ficaram alguns minutos sem dizer palavra, até ouvirem o barulho de passos e pessoas falando alto no corredor. Quando a barulheira cessou, Danielle tornou a ligar a televisão para poderem acompanhar o noticiário noturno. Falava sobre a guerra, conflitos entre rebeldes e forças do governo e tentativas de negociação entre a Preventers e os rebeldes, que haviam seqüestrado mais dois estrangeiros.

- Ah, chega disso... – a médica se queixou. – Vamos dormir?

Quatre desligou a televisão e apagou a luz. Deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol e Danielle se abraçou nele. O árabe se ajeitou confortavelmente sentindo o rosto corar de leve e passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela. Como era agradável poderem dormir assim, tão juntos.

- Boa noite. – ela falou, com voz de sono.

- Boa noite.

Como tanto Danielle quanto Quatre estavam acostumados a levantar cedo, os primeiros raios de sol a entrarem no quarto bastaram para acordar os dois. Danielle despertou primeiro, ficando imóvel e em silêncio até que o árabe também abrisse os olhos. Minutos após levantarem, desciam para tomar café. Acertaram a conta da pernoite e saíram, em direção ao posto mais próximo para pedirem carona.

- Vão pra onde? – perguntou um caminhoneiro bastante simpático que usava uma blusa xadrez.

- Francistown. – falou Quatre.

- Na verdade estamos indo para Kasane, se puder deixar a gente em uma cidade qualquer que seja no caminho agradeceríamos. – Danielle completou.

- Bom, é que eu tou indo pro sul hoje... – falou o homem, coçando a cabeça. – Mas aquele cara ali... acho que vai para Francistown, nem sei por que parou aqui já que está tão perto.

Quatre e Danielle olharam para um homem gordo, sentado ao balcão. Os dois agradeceram pela informação e foram falar com o homem.

- Bom dia, o senhor está indo para Francistown? – Quatre perguntou.

- Estou, mas não vou dar carona pra marmanjo.

Danielle olhou torto para o homem, em seguida puxou Quatre pelo braço para irem falar com outra pessoa.

- A moça tá com você, moleque? – perguntou o caminhoneiro. – Talvez eu possa levá-los.

- Não, não vamos com esse cara... – Quatre murmurou, sem olhar para o homem.

- Você tem uma arma no bolso, o que ele pode fazer? Ele é só mais um idiota no mundo, por que não vamos? – ela falou, em voz baixa.

- Primeira gracinha dele a gente desce na estrada...

- Tudo bem.

Os dois voltaram para falar com o caminhoneiro. O homem era bastante grosseiro, mas falava que seu "cavalheirismo" o impedia de negar carona a uma senhorita. Os dois esperaram ele terminar de tomar sua xícara de café e seguiram para o caminhão. O homem sentou em seu banco e Quatre fez questão de sentar-se entre ele e Danielle, que ficou na outra ponta, muito agradecida.

- E então, o que uma moça bonita como você faz no meio da estrada? Não parece as férias dos seus sonhos... – perguntou o gordo caminhoneiro.

- Precisamos ir para Francistown e tivemos uns probleminhas. – ela respondeu, mal-humorada.

- O carro quebrou no meio da viagem? No meu tempo homem que era homem sabia consertar carro...

Quatre amarrou a cara e fingiu prestar atenção na estrada.

- Vocês dois são namorados? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- Sim, nós somos. – Danielle respondeu, em alto e bom tom.

- Como se conheceram?

Quatre deu uma olhadela de esguelha para Danielle, que precisou improvisar alguma coisa.

- Hum... nós... Trabalhamos no mesmo lugar.

- Mesmo? Aonde?

- Eu trabalho como médica residente no hospital.

- E você, rapaz?

- Eu? Sou... técnico... no mesmo hospital. Manutenção, sabe...

- Uma médica e um técnico? Combinação interessante...

Danielle suspirou. Por que o árabe não respondera que era médico ou coisa parecida? Talvez aluno de medicina, qualquer coisa melhor. O motorista deu uma risadinha debochada e Quatre percebeu que podia ter improvisado uma resposta melhor. O resto da viagem foi tranqüila, apesar de uma ou outra piadinha por parte do homem gordo. Desceram em Francistown por volta de uma hora da tarde, sentindo-se um tanto mal-humorados. Principalmente Quatre.

- Vamos almoçar, ainda temos muita estrada pela frente... – ele resmungou.

- Quatre, não fique mal por causa daquele idiota.

- Estou bem, só não estou exatamente de bom humor.Desculpe, ele também incomodou você.

- Não se preocupe. Venha, vamos almoçar.

Ela tornou a esconder o rosto com o lenço verde que tirara no caminhão e os dois entraram no primeiro restaurante simples e de boa aparência que encontraram. Almoçaram sem muita pressa e começaram a conversar sobre a próxima parada.

- A próxima parada é Nata, depois Kasane. Pelo menos no mapa, já que são cidades maiores. – comentou a médica.

- Nata fica longe e Kasane mais ainda. – Quatre murmurou, enquanto olhava o mapa que tinham recebido de Malik.

- Quanto dinheiro ainda temos? Talvez possamos pegar um ônibus para Nata.

Quatre passou para ela a carteira e Danielle disfarçadamente contou o dinheiro.

- Tem o suficiente. Acho que podemos ir até Kasane de ônibus. – ela falou.

Um pouco mais animado, Quatre chamou o garçom e perguntou como poderiam fazer para chegar à rodoviária da cidade. O homem explicou o caminho e os dois agradeceram, pagaram pelo almoço e depois saíram. Sem grande dificuldade encontraram a rodoviária e foram ver os ônibus que saiam naquele dia e que estavam listados em um telão.

- Tem um que vai para Maun e pára em Nata saindo às nove da noite. – Danielle falou, apontando o alto do telão.

- Não tem nenhum para Kasane?

- Parece que hoje não. Mas em Nata com certeza tem. Podemos nos hospedar em um hotel perto da rodoviária de lá e depois pegar outro ônibus para Kasane.

- Você que conhece os preços daqui.

- Dá e ainda sobra algum dinheiro para quando estivermos em Kasane.

- Lá não vamos gastar, vamos direto falar com os oficiais da Preventers. – Quatre falou, desejando que aquele momento chegasse logo.

Danielle concordou e foram se sentar na área de espera dos ônibus. Nenhum dos dois achava seguro ficar passeando pela cidade e pôr isso ficaram ali o dia todo, só conversando. Jantaram na lanchonete e a noite entraram aliviados no ônibus, cujos bancos eram com certeza mais confortáveis que os da área de espera. O motorista do ônibus checou as passagens, disse boa noite e desejou uma boa viagem a todos os passageiros antes de dar a partida. Quatre olhou pela janela enquanto o ambiente urbano era substituído pela quietude da estrada. Tinham quatro horas de viagem pela frente.

* * *

N/A: Tá acabando, calma pessoal! Logo eu volto pros fics de explosão e tiroteio. Muahahahaha! Eviiiiiiil! Heheheh! Vlw por lerem! Fui! 


	19. Amor e Chuva

**Declaração: **Quero férias de verdade! Meu emprego não me deu férias e eu tou cansadaaaa! Graças a isso meus níveis de insanidade estão descontrolados e meu próximo fic será um crossover de Gundam Wing (q não me pertence - chuif) e Xuxa e os Duendes (q graças a Deus tb não me pertence). Para dar uma prévia, não sobrará nenhum duende vivo. E a Xuxa vai casar com o fantasma do Treize pq fala sério, eles se merecem.

Tatiana: Voltei!! Não fugi! hehe! Ah, House é demais. Acho q o próximo fic q vou postar é um q tem um toque a lá House. Acho q vc vai gostar. Esse tá perto de acabar e logo eu toco lenha na fogueira de novo, não esquenta. Tá mto calmo, neh? Esse cap tb vai ser calmo, nem sei se tá bom. Fui me aventurar em terreno no qual não tinha escrito antes, sei lá como ficou. O nome do cap tá brega e não é só o nome, eu aviso... hehehe! Vlw por tar lendo e pela paciência em esperar atualização... Desculpa a demora e deixa eu parar de falar. Bjos!

**Capítulo 19 – Amor e Chuva**

O tempo naquela noite estava um pouco nublado e ameaçando chuva, por isso poucos carros pegaram a estrada apesar de ser sexta-feira. Graças ao reduzido movimento na rodovia, o ônibus chegou até um pouco mais cedo que o previsto, parando em Nata meia-noite e quarenta. Quatre e Danielle desembarcaram e decidiram ir a pé procurar um hotel. Nata era uma cidade calma, de índices de violência muito baixos, usados como referência para as outras cidades próximas. As nuvens agora cobriam o céu e os dois se apressaram para encontrarem um lugar para passarem a noite. No entanto, a chuva já esperada desabou antes.

- Caramba, que chuva forte! – falou Danielle, depois que já estavam abrigados sob o toldo de uma pequena loja em uma ruazinha escondida por prédios sem janelas e de aparência sombria.

- Fazia tempo que não chovia.

- E está esfriando, além de tudo...

- Eu gosto do frio. – comentou Quatre.

- Eu não. Me acostumei com o clima quente daqui.

Quatre a abraçou por trás, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- O frio tem suas vantagens. – ele falou. – Podemos esquentar um ao outro.

- Verdade... O que eu faria sem você? – ela murmurou, fitando os olhos verdes do rapaz. – Queria poder retribuir metade do que você já fez por mim.

- Retribuir? Hum... – ele falou, com um tom de voz brincalhão. – Que tal um beijo?

A médica sorriu, lembrando-se que a simplicidade dele fora uma das coisas que ela mais apreciara em Quatre, desde a primeira vez que o vira. Voltou-se para o árabe, mas ele permaneceu no lugar, sorrindo, como se esperasse. Achando graça no pedido dele, Danielle o beijou na boca, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Quatre a abraçou sem interromper o beijo e acariciou seu cabelo. Devagar se separaram, sem perderem o contato visual um tanto quanto provocante. A sensação de frio tinha ido embora.

Sem poderem se conter, retomaram o beijo, aprofundando-o mais, como no dia anterior, quando tinham pegado carona com um caminhoneiro que cheirava a incenso. Este mesmo beijo aos poucos foi fugindo do controle e Quatre pensou consigo mesmo que deveriam parar. Sentiu os lábios da médica descerem pelo seu pescoço outra vez e a razão foi quase totalmente sufocada. Com um grande esforço, desvencilhou-se dela devagar, um pouco constrangido, percebendo o que se passava. Talvez toda aquela coisa toda de perseguição, perigos e adrenalina os estivesse deixando um pouco apressados.

- Estamos em um lugar público... Alguém vai ver a gente. – ele sussurrou.

- Podemos procurar um hotel assim que a chuva passar. E aí a gente retoma de onde paramos.

- Mas... não sei se é uma boa idéia passarmos disto.

- Ah. Como preferir. Desculpa, eu... interpretei mal... – ela falou, sentindo meio embaraçada.

- Não é que eu não queira. – Quatre explicou, sentindo seu rosto corar. – É que pode haver conseqüências... Você sabe.

- É, eu sei.

- Não me entenda mal, Dani. – o árabe continuou, agora decididamente sentindo o rosto pegar fogo.

- Eu sei, tudo bem.

Danielle desviou seus olhos dos dele, querendo acalmar as emoções que sentia e só então percebendo que a tempestade havia parado, tão rápido como começara.

Ainda precisavam de um lugar para passar a noite, por isso os dois tornaram a caminhar, à procura de um hotel barato. Encontraram um sem precisarem procurar muito e alugaram um quarto dos mais simples para passarem aquela noite.

- Não é mal, não é? – falou Danielle, assim que entraram.

- Não, até que é espaçoso. – respondeu ele, um pouco ansioso, sem poder deixar de pensar na conversa que tinham tido há pouco.

Quatre ligou a televisão, querendo se distrair, mas era impossível se acalmar. Ainda sentia o efeito daqueles beijos fora de controle que tinham trocado minutos antes. Não demorou porém, Danielle falou que estava cansada e ele desligou o aparelho. Quatre deitou-se na cama e sentiu o coração acelerar quando ela se abraçou nele para dormir, como já fizera antes. Nas outras vezes não ligara, mas agora... Desvencilhou-se dela mesmo sem ter certeza por quê.

- O que foi? – indagou Danielle, claramente intrigada.

- Assim eu não me agüento. – respondeu o árabe, sem pensar.

Primeiramente a mulher não entendeu, depois pareceu perceber o que se passava.

- Ora, se você tem de fazer tanto esforço assim pra se conter tome um banho frio. – falou, um pouco ressentida. – Não te entendo, até agora estava tudo bem e só de pensar em ir adiante não posso mais nem encostar em você.

- Não é isso. – Quatre defendeu-se. – Dani, eu só acho que não deveríamos fazer isso assim, sem cuidado nenhum. Eu quero, está certo? Mas você sabe que não dá.

- Mas eu mal encostei em você! Eu nem ia fazer nada.

- Desculpa, é que eu... ah, como posso explicar...

- Você tá é morrendo de vontade de continuar... – Danielle provocou. – Tudo bem, em outra oportunidade, tomamos as precauções certas e aí você não me escapa.

Sem mais se sentir embaraçado, o árabe concordou. Danielle suspirou, pensando em como, em tão pouco tempo, já estavam tão próximos. Não se imaginara falando assim antes, nunca fora desse jeito com ninguém. Antes que fechasse os olhos, Quatre tornou a falar.

- Dani... eu estava só pensando...

- No quê?

- Tinha uma farmácia aberta no caminho, não tinha?

- Tinha, por quê?

- Eu pensei... que se você ainda quisesse continuar eu podia passar lá e...

- Espero que não esteja fazendo isso só por minha causa.

- Não, não.

Ela virou-se para ele, encontrando seu olhar, de quem falava com sinceridade. Não resistiu a lhe dar um beijo breve.

- Então vá lá. Eu te espero.

Aproveitando que a chuva não recomeçara, Quatre saiu e logo voltou. Bateu na porta e a médica veio atender. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas os lábios dela se encontraram com os seus e imediatamente esqueceu o que queria dizer. Os sentimentos que há pouco lutava para controlar o atingiram em cheio e não foram mais reprimidos.

De repente todos os problemas deixaram de existir. A guerra civil, os perseguidores que estavam em seu encalço, nada mais importava enquanto começavam a remover as roupas um do outro sem pressa, curtindo aquele momento. Blusas foram largadas no chão e logo o resto das roupas.

O som de um trovão ecoou pela cidade e a chuva tornou a cair ruidosamente, sem porém incomodar o casal. Palavras carinhosas se perdiam em meio a beijos e gemidos abafados e o atrito entre os corpos provocava sensações diferentes de tudo que já haviam experimentado. Sensações que esquentavam os corpos e aceleravam os corações. Finalmente exaustos se separaram, um deitado de cada lado da cama, ainda de mãos dadas.

- Sabe... – falou Quatre. – Eu achava que não poderia ficar mais apaixonado por você do que já sou, mas parece que me enganei.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Promete que vai estar sempre comigo?

- Prometo. Vamos estar sempre juntos.

Não demoraram a adormecer. Dormiram abraçados, com as pernas entrelaçadas, em um sono profundo velado pela chuva que diminuíra um pouco, agora apenas tamborilando de leve na janela.

Acordaram cedo no dia seguinte, deixando o hotel por volta de sete horas. O ônibus para Kasane sairia as nove e os dois ainda precisavam comprar passagens. Tomaram café numa lanchonete próxima e se dirigiram à rodoviária. No entanto, um imprevisto havia ocorrido com o ônibus.

- O ônibus está com problemas e como temos poucos passageiros saindo agora de manhã estamos transferindo todos para o ônibus da noite. – falou o funcionário da companhia. – Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno e esperamos que tais mudanças não atrapalhem seus planos.

Sabendo que não adiantaria reclamarem, Quatre e Danielle compraram passagens para a noite. O ônibus sairia a meia-noite em ponto.

- Meia-noite em ponto, só falta o número do veículo ser 666... – brincou Danielle.

- Espero que não... – Quatre respondeu, rindo. – O que vamos fazer até lá? Vamos ficar aqui na rodoviária?

- Passear pela cidade pode ser meio arriscado, não acha?

- É, isso é verdade. E estamos quase chegando. Amanhã vamos encontrar os oficiais da Preventers e estaremos livres para deixar o país quando quisermos.

- Quatre. Você vai voltar para sua casa, certo? E eu?

- Acho que você vai precisar de um passaporte... Mas eu posso conversar com o pessoal da Preventers, não se preocupe. Você vai vir comigo, não é?

- Se você vai eu também vou. – ela respondeu, um pouco triste.

O árabe suspirou, percebendo que fora ingênuo. Não pensara em tudo o que aquela terra representava para ela. Mas tinha certeza de que havia um meio de resolver isso.

- O que acha de vir comigo agora, depois decidimos o que fazer? Se está preocupada com os vilarejos que você atendia, podemos providenciar para que recebam assistência médica mesmo sem você.

- E onde eu vou ficar?

- Como assim? Você diz a...

- Na sua terra, Quatre. Onde eu vou morar? Sua família vai achar bem estranho se fomos morar juntos... Nem sei se vão gostar de mim. Eu vou arrumar um emprego e alugar um apartamento então.

- Eu não vejo por que não gostariam de você.

- Quatre, você é o filho caçula de uma família grande, e só tem irmãs. Todas mulheres.

- Que estão sempre me perguntando quando que eu vou arranjar uma namorada, quando vou desencalhar, ou coisa do tipo...

- Ah, é? Perguntam isso?

- Várias vezes... Vão adorar você, não se preocupe. Acho que não devemos pensar tanto nisso agora.

Apesar de não muito satisfeita com a resposta, a médica resolveu que talvez fosse melhor discutir o assunto mais tarde. O árabe no entanto não parecia levar aquilo tão a sério.

- Mas, qual seria o problema de você morar comigo? – ele perguntou, inocentemente.

- Primeiro, suas irmãs. – começou a médica. – Segundo, imagina a atenção que você vai atrair do mundo inteiro quando voltar vivo deste país.

- Qual o problema? O mundo não tem nada a ver com nossas vidas.

- É que eu não gosto muito de publicidade...

- Hum. Acho que isso vai ser inevitável. – o árabe falou. – Infelizmente vai ser inevitável.

- Paciência. – concluiu a moça – Já que tudo até agora foi uma imensa loucura, talvez seja melhor não planejarmos tanto.

- Tem razão. Mas vai dar tudo certo, não precisa esquentar a cabeça.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Eu não consigo evitar. – Danielle respondeu.

- Eu entendo, não precisa se desculpar. O que acha de procurarmos um lugar para sentar e descansarmos um pouco? Dormimos pouco esta noite.

- Dormimos pouco mas dormimos bem, não é? – provocou ela.

- Com certeza. – Quatre falou, pegando a mão dela e andando em direção aos bancos de espera do portão de embarque.

* * *

N/A: Gostaram do cap? gostaram da cena romântica? Odiaram? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões! Please, porra! hehehe! Bom, até a próxima atualização. Vlw por tarem acompanhando e não desistam q tá acabando! Eu juro! huahuahuahua! Fuiiiiiii 


	20. Tiroteio em Kasane

**Declaração:** GW não me pertence, mas é tudo questão de tempo e alguns explosivos bem colocados.

Tatiana: Sim, foi uma bela explosão... hehehe... Acho q ficou um pco estranho... Mas td bem, este cap sim reflete minha personalidade assassina. Nada como algumas balas voando, mesmo q não haja explosões neste cap. hehehehe! Vlw pelo review! Bjos!

**Capítulo 20 – Tiroteio em Kasane**

A meia-noite em ponto, na cidade de Nata, o ônibus para Kasane partiu. Para compensar os passageiros pelo atraso de quase um dia, o veículo era da primeira classe, apesar da tarifa cobrada ter sido a da classe econômica. Assim, todos puderam dormir tranqüilamente nas cadeiras reclináveis confortáveis do melhor ônibus que a companhia dispunha.

Por volta de meia-noite e quinze, um carro preto parou na rodoviária um tanto deserta. O ônibus já estava longe e os dois homens que estavam no carro desceram, encarando o portão de embarque fechado.

- Que droga, eu disse pra você acelerar mais.

- Do que ia adiantar? Não podemos atacar no meio de um monte de gente, né?

- Acho que não vamos ter escolha. Esse ônibus vai pra Kasane, que é uma cidade movimentada.

- Pelo menos não é mais problema nosso. Os homens de lá que cuidem dos dois.

- Se é que esse que tá com ela é o mesmo cara que entrou na fábrica.

- Uma passagem foi comprada no nome de Danielle Benetto, a outra em um nome árabe.

- Que nome?

- Um nome bem comum, não lembro. Mohamed, ou sei lá. Vamos ligar pro chefe e falar que o ônibus saiu mais cedo e resolvido. Não é mais problema nosso. Eles só vão chegar lá por volta de seis ou sete da manhã.

-----

O dia amanheceu em Kasane e as ruas se encheram de gente. Um homem de bigode escuro e cabelo cuidadosamente despenteado esperava em pé, ao lado da porta aberta de seu carro. Seu nome era Agymah. Tinha mais de trinta anos e um jeito um tanto atrapalhado, apesar de se achar o máximo. Ser policial para ele era como uma aventura em um jogo de videogame. Tirou do bolso um distintivo da polícia e esfregou-o na calça, para deixá-lo mais brilhante. Tornou a guardá-lo e viu seu novo parceiro chegando. Este era jovem e calado, do tipo que não fala mais do que o necessário. Sempre sério, era a versão oposta de Agymah, que estava trabalhando com ele temporariamente. Pensou que já deveria ter se acostumado ao novo parceiro, uma vez que há mais de um mês cuidavam da segurança nos arredores do prédio onde estavam abrigados alguns oficiais e outras pessoas importantes que trabalhavam para a Preventers.

- Demorou pra chegar, amigo. – ele falou, quando o outro foi entrando no carro.

- Estava no telefone.

- Sua namorada? – ele perguntou.

- É.

- Vão casar quando? – Agymah perguntou, apontando a aliança de ouro na mão direita do parceiro.

- Ano que vem.

Agymah entrou no carro também, apertou o cinto e deu a partida. Deram a volta pelas ruas mais próximas e, sem avistarem nada de estranho, pararam o carro perto da esquina.

Enquanto isso outro homem também observava o movimento da mesma rua, no entanto de uma posição privilegiada. Do topo de um prédio de três andares ele observava a rua. Tinha um gorro na cabeça e um objeto comprido largado no chão ao seu lado. Na sua mão um walkie-talkie, que subitamente começou a falar.

'_Os alvos estão indo na sua direção. A moça tem um lenço verde na cabeça e o rapaz está de boné. Acerta o cara de boné e nós cuidamos dela._'

Há poucos metros dali, uma van veio devagar e parou sem desligar o motor, um pouco atrás do carro onde os dois policiais estavam. Agymah viu a van, mas não se incomodou, já que não estavam parados em lugar proibido.

Naquela rua que estava sendo vigiada atentamente por vários pares de olhos, um casal veio caminhando. Quatre andava cerca de meio metro na frente, um pouco ansioso, procurando em volta pelo prédio que tinham lhe descrito como escritório da Preventers em Botsuana e Danielle vinha logo atrás.

- Estou vendo o alvo. – falou o homem no topo do prédio.

Ele pegou do chão o comprido objeto, que era na verdade uma arma de fogo e debruçou-se na muretinha de segurança, apontando o cano da arma para a rua.

- Quatre, será que a rua é essa mesmo? – perguntou Danielle.

- Deve ser. – ele respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

O árabe estava preocupado em encontrar o lugar certo de uma vez, mas Danielle ainda pensava no que aconteceria depois que deixassem aquela terra que por tantos anos fora seu lar. Mesmo assim sentia-se feliz. Todo aquele pesadelo de dois anos fugindo dos homens que a queriam viva ou morta chegara ao fim. E ainda tinha encontrado uma pessoa de quem gostava de verdade, e que sentia o mesmo por ela. Nem parecia real. Olhou para o rapaz, que já estava quase um metro na frente dela, caminhando apressado. Alguma coisa lhe chamou a atenção nele. Um ponto vermelho brilhante se moveu, parando no meio de suas costas. O que era aquilo? Neste instante o medo tomou conta de sua mente. Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Era a mira de uma arma de fogo.

- Cara, eu nem tomei café ainda... – reclamou Agymah, espreguiçando-se na cadeira de motorista.

De repente o som de disparo de uma arma de fogo ecoou, seguido de vários gritos das pessoas na rua. A van ao lado cantou os pneus e arrancou na direção do som.

- O que tá acontecendo? – gritou o policial, descendo do carro com a arma em punho e correndo na mesma direção, acompanhado do parceiro.

Várias pessoas ouviram o tiro, e ao verem alguém cair entraram em pânico. Correram em todas as direções, procurando abrigo. Menos uma pessoa, que acompanhava a vítima.

- Dani! DANI!

Quatre rapidamente puxou o revólver que trazia consigo. Quem atirara atiraria de novo. Uma van virou a esquina e um homem estava na janela, apontando-lhe uma arma.

- Aquele idiota acertou a mulher! – o homem na janela da van gritou para o motorista.

- Acerta o cara então!

O homem atirou, mas Quatre foi mais rápido. Rolou pelo chão e atirou nele. O primeiro tiro acertou a lataria, o segundo acertou o homem no meio da cara. No entanto gastara a última bala do tambor e havia mais alguém ali perto. Viu o ponto vermelho da mira de uma arma percorrer sua camiseta e se jogou para o lado. O tiro veio de cima de um prédio baixo e acertou a calçada. Outro tiro ecoou do meio da rua e o atirador que estava no prédio foi acertado. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cima do edifício, espatifando-se na calçada.

Um dos policiais que antes estavam fazendo a ronda atirara de longe.

- Atenda a vítima, eu vou atrás da van! – ele gritou para Agymah.

Sem tempo para se revoltar com o fato do parceiro estar tomando seu carro para o que prometia ser uma perseguição e tanto, o homem correu em direção à moça e ao seu acompanhante, que aparentemente escapara inteiro. O carro arrancou na direção em que a van seguira, tocando a sirene e dando início à perseguição.

- Dani, fala comigo! Por favor! Fala qualquer coisa!

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou Agymah, já discando o número do resgate em seu celular.

- Ela foi baleada! – o árabe falou, desesperado.

O policial pediu uma ambulância urgente para aquela rua e então voltou-se para Quatre.

- Seu revólver, por favor.

O árabe o largou no chão, sem dar a mínima importância.

- O tiro não era pra ela... por quê? – ele murmurou, enquanto lágrimas começavam a rolar soltas de seus olhos.

Os dois a viraram devagar e o árabe checou seu pulso, como ela mesma o ensinara a fazer. Sentiu uma pulsação forte e acelerada, mas mesmo assim não ficou muito mais tranqüilo. Havia muito sangue saindo daquela ferida e ela tinha outro ferimento na testa, pois batera a cabeça na calçada.

- Por que... O tiro era pra mim...

- Era pra você?

- Ela me empurrou de repente e aí eu ouvi o tiro e... ela caiu... Depois eu só vi sangue... – ele falou, agoniado.

A imagem da moça, deitada inconsciente no chão, e a idéia de que talvez ela nunca mais acordasse o deixaram desesperado. Começou a chorar descontroladamente e o policial não conseguiu entender mais nada do que ele falava. A ambulância chegou alguns minutos depois e os paramédicos desceram correndo.

- Nós assumimos daqui, rapaz. – falou a paramédica, querendo acalmá-lo.

Agymah o puxou para trás. Quatre apenas observou enquanto a equipe da emergência trabalhava ligeira. Não entendia muito bem o que eles falavam, mas entendia bem os tons de voz. Era grave. Danielle estava gravemente ferida.

* * *

N/A:

Personalidade Assassina: (cantando toda feliz): sangue, sangue, sangueeeeeee

Personalidade Relativamente Normal: apenas um pco de ação para deixar a história mais interessante.

Personalidade Intelectual: o enredo demanda acontecimentos que tragam a história a um clímax perto do final, de modo a prender a atenção do leit...

(Personalidades Assassina e Relativamente Normal nocauteiam a Personalidade Intelectual)

Afinal, quem precisa dela?

Deixem reviews! Bjos!


	21. Espera

**Declaração:** Vamos fazer uma pesquisa de opinião. Alguém gostaria de que eu fosse a detentora dos direitos autorais de GW? Não, né? O anime já tem explosões o suficiente.

Tatiana: calma, não é o último cap ainda! Vai ter 24 caps! Depois acho q vou postar aqui msm pq não sei de outro site pra postar e tou com preguiça de procurar msm. O próximo deve ser um meio mistura de House com seriado policial. Tenho impressão que vc vai gostar. Valeu o review, e já q vc gostou do monólogo, eu deixo minhas personalidades se expressarem novamente. hehehehe

**Capítulo 21 – Espera**

A multidão começou a se aglomerar próxima à equipe médica, que atendia a moça baleada. Quatre apenas observava, sem poder ajudar. Danielle foi colocada na maca e levada para dentro da ambulância. Quatre fez menção de ir junto, mas Agymah o segurou pelo ombro.

- Você vem comigo. Vamos pra delegacia.

- Por favor, me deixe ir junto com ela.

- Desculpe, mas você esteve envolvido em um tiroteio e estava portando uma arma. Se não quiser ir comigo por bem terei de algemá-lo. – Agymah falou, sério.

- Por tudo que é sagrado, me leve pro hospital... – Quatre falou, de cabeça baixa. – Você não entende, a pessoa que eu mais amo está gravemente ferida... E pra me salvar...

Agymah não pôde deixar de se comover. Era um garoto ainda. Estava tão emocionalmente afetado pelo ocorrido que não poderia ser perigoso.

- É contra as regras. Mas se você estiver ferido, pode precisar de atendimento. – o policial falou, tirando um canivetinho do bolso.

Abriu-o e encostou a ponta da lâmina na testa do árabe, esperando por uma resposta.

- Obrigado. – ele falou, antes de Agymah fazer um risco em sua testa, que imediatamente começou a sangrar.

- Vai precisar de pontos. Vou ter de algemá-lo, no entanto.

O árabe passou os braços para trás, esperando que o policial colocasse as algemas e seguiu-o. Agymah ainda voltou-se para a multidão, falando para se dispersarem e ficarem quietos a respeito do corte que fizera no garoto. Outro carro policial chegou e os dois entraram neste, partindo para o hospital.

Quando chegaram, Agymah conduziu Quatre, segurando-o pelo ombro. O outro policial apenas andava ao seu lado. Perguntaram na recepção sobre Danielle e uma enfermeira foi verificar.

- Os médicos estão atendendo ela. – falou a mulher, quando voltou.

- Mas como ela está? – Quatre insistiu.

- Não sei dizer, está sendo atendida agora. Se me dá licença, tenho pacientes para atender. – ela respondeu, ríspida.

- Tem que atender esse moleque pra nós podermos levar ele! – o policial reclamou, apontando Quatre.

- Deixe, podemos esperar. – Agymah falou. Seria melhor se demorassem a atendê-lo, assim não precisavam levar ele tão cedo. – Estou é preocupado com meu parceiro. Vou ligar pra central.

Agymah deixou a recepção e foi ligar do lado de fora do prédio. Seu novo parceiro era uma pessoa fechada e às vezes irritante, mas era seu parceiro. Na verdade o rapaz trabalhava para a Preventers e fora encarregado da segurança. Para que não trabalhasse sozinho, Agymah havia sido escalado para trabalhar com ele temporariamente.

- Alô, central? Quero saber do oficial Heero Yuy. Ele saiu em perseguição de uma van.

- A van se acidentou contra outros carros ao entrar na contra-mão em uma rua movimentada. Os passageiros da van morreram no local. O oficial Yuy também colidiu e está sendo levado ao hospital.

Agymah desligou o celular lamentando-se pelo parceiro e, apesar de uma pontada de culpa, pelo seu carro. Informou ao outro policial que aguardava com Quatre que demoraria um pouco a voltar e foi até a área de recepção das ambulâncias. Não demorou para que chegasse uma. Desta desceram médicos trazendo uma mulher. Outra chegou, trazendo um homem que não conhecia e depois outra, de onde desceram os paramédicos, trazendo seu parceiro, sentado em uma maca.

- Estou bem, não preciso disso. – Heero reclamou, tirando a máscara de oxigênio presa ao rosto.

- Tem que ficar com o oxigênio, rapaz! – reclamou o paramédico.

- Algum comportamento violento? – perguntou a médica que vinha atender.

- Não, ele não é violento, só é irritante. – o paramédico respondeu. – Diz que esteve inconsciente por alguns segundos após a batida e mesmo assim não nos deixa atendê-lo.

Agymah não pôde deixar de rir. Os médicos insistiram em levar Heero para ser examinado, apesar do rapaz falar pela terceira vez que seu airbag abrira, que ele conseguira frear a tempo de evitar uma batida forte, e que estava bem. Agymah seguiu o grupo, ainda rindo.

- E a vítima do tiroteio? – Heero perguntou.

- A moça está sendo atendida. Parece que é sério. O rapaz está aqui, esperando pra tratar de um corte na testa. Aliás, Heero... bela pontaria. Acertou o cara em cima do prédio.

Os médicos olharam torto para Agymah.

- O homem que caiu do prédio teve fraturas expostas e morreu a caminho do hospital. – disse uma médica, em tom de voz zangado.

- O homem que caiu do prédio atirou na moça que chegou e quase conseguiu atingir o rapaz também. – Agymah falou. – Inclusive ele só tá vivo porque Heero conseguiu acertar o cara do prédio a tempo.

Heero não deu atenção a Agymah. Esperou irritado, até que os médicos concluíssem que não havia nada errado com ele e que a perda de consciência não fora causada por nada que justificasse o atendimento.

- Vamos lá, parceiro. – falou Agymah, sentindo-se um pouco mais bem humorado. – Temos que ver se o rapaz foi atendido pra levarmos ele pra delegacia. E aliás, como ficou meu carro?

- Razoavelmente amassado.

- Ótimo...

Chegaram à recepção, mas não viram nem Quatre nem o policial que estava com ele. A enfermeira que antes falara com o árabe veio dizer que o garoto estava sendo atendido em uma das salas e que deveriam esperar. Sentaram-se, enquanto aguardavam.

- Sabe, cara. – falou Agymah. – Você tem que tomar mais cuidado. Logo você vai ser um homem casado, talvez tenha filhos. Não pode mais agir de maneira tão suicida.

Heero não respondeu, o que não foi nenhuma surpresa para Agymah. Se era coragem ou imprudência que mandava no parceiro, Agymah não sabia. Logo o outro policial veio trazendo o preso consigo e pela primeira vez, Heero viu o rapaz. O policial que o trazia ainda olhava em volta procurando-os, enquanto o garoto tinha os olhos no chão.

- Mas que diabos, não pode ser...

- Não pode ser o quê, Heero? – Agymah perguntou.

- Quatre?

O árabe escutou seu nome e olhou na direção dos dois.

- Heero!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Disseram que você tinha sido executado!

- Você conhece ele? – perguntou Agymah.

- Pode soltá-lo. – Heero falou para o policial, que não obedeceu, apenas ficou parado no lugar, em dúvida.

- Heero, eu não quero ir pra delegacia, a moça ferida estava comigo! Quero ficar com ela!

- Tudo bem, pode soltar ele. – Heero insistiu.

- Como assim soltar? Você não tem autoridade pra isso! – o policial falou.

- Nós nos responsabilizamos, ele fica aqui. – falou Agymah. – Mas concordo com ele, Heero. Não podemos simplesmente tirar as algemas.

- Não precisa tirar algema nenhuma, só me deixem ficar aqui. – Quatre insistiu, desesperado.

O policial reclamou outra vez e foi embora, dizendo que tinha mais o que fazer e deixando Heero e Agymah com o preso.

- Agora explique o que aconteceu, Quatre. – Heero falou.

- Depois, quero saber como a Dani está.

Heero percebeu que não adiantava. O amigo estava muito agitado. Foi até a recepção e perguntou da paciente. O atendente tapou o telefone que tinha na mão para falar com ele.

- Já vejo. – disse, voltando a falar no telefone. – Desculpa. Pois é, tão dizendo que todo mundo tem que ir na reunião de aman...

Não pôde terminar o telefonema, pois Heero tirou o aparelho de sua mão e bateu no gancho.

- Você está aqui pra trabalhar, não pra falar no telefone. – ele falou, com seu olhar ameaçador.

- Qual é, cara?

- Quero saber da paciente baleada.

Ainda espantado, o atendente desapareceu pelo corredor, procurando os médicos. Voltou acompanhado de um deles.

- A moça perdeu muito sangue, mas conseguimos estabilizá-la temporariamente. – disse o doutor. - Ela foi encaminhada para a cirurgia para que possamos tentar controlar a hemorragia.

Quatre ouviu em silêncio, desabando sobre uma cadeira.

- É importante que entendam que a condição dela é complicada e não posso afirmar com certeza se ela vai viver, se vai ficar com seqüelas ou se vai se recuperar completamente. Ela levou um tiro pelas costas que atingiu o abdome, muito próximo ao diafragma. Além de uma forte pancada na cabeça, o que deixou a pressão intracraniana um pouco elevada.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – Quatre perguntou.

- Que se aumentar mais vamos ter de abrir o crânio pra aliviar. Mas pode ser que diminua apenas com a medicação e não represente perigo.

- Seja sincero, doutor. – o árabe falou, com medo da resposta para a pergunta que faria. – Quais as chances dela sobreviver sem seqüelas?

- Não sei, garoto. Vai depender da cirurgia. Se tudo correr bem pode ser que ela se recupere sem problemas. Aí vai depender da pressão intracraniana não subir mais. Você é parente dela?

- Namorado.

- Por que não espera aqui? Bom, não sei se vocês policiais vão levá-lo, mas acho que podiam esperar um pouco. O garoto também precisa descansar, não ser atirado numa cela.

- Não vamos levar ele agora. – Agymah se queixou. – Vamos esperar, não fale como se fôssemos negligentes.

- Perdão se os ofendi. – o médico falou, sem se convencer. – Se não se importarem, eu gostaria de arranjar um leito para ele descansar um pouco.

- Não preciso descansar. – falou o árabe, desconsolado.

- Vou cuidar pra que seja o primeiro a saber de qualquer notícia dela. Agora por favor, venha comigo. Você também levou uma batida na cabeça, não foi?

- Foi só um corte insignificante.

O médico insistiu e conseguiu convencê-lo a ficar em um leito de uma das salas de atendimento próximas à recepção. Agymah prendeu a algema à grade da cama e puxou uma cadeira para si, enquanto Heero permanecia em pé, sem vontade de se sentar.

- Não pode explicar o que está acontecendo, Quatre?

- Ei. Quatre? – perguntou Agymah. – Quatre aquele que foi executado pelos separatistas?

- Sou eu.

- Caramba, então você está vivo.

- Quem são os caras que atacaram vocês? São os separatistas? – perguntou Heero.

- Não. Mas pode haver mais pessoas visando nossas vidas.

- Agymah, ligue para a central e peça reforços. – ordenou Heero. – Diga que eu que mandei. Quero que vigiem as entradas e passem detector de metais em todos que entrarem neste hospital. E diga a Sally Po que pedi a ela que viesse até aqui.

Agymah pegou o celular e ligou, mal-humorado. Apesar de ser seu parceiro, Heero muitas vezes mandava nele como se fosse seu chefe. E o pior é que ele tinha autoridade para isso.

* * *

N/A: Surpresa! Era o Heero! Alguém suspeitava já? A Poly-chan leu e só foi se tocar ao ver o nome dele, mas ela é lerda pra essas coisas. (e eu sou uma mulher morta se ela ler isso).

Personalidade Assassina: Já acabou os tiroteios? Q sem graça! Temos de postar o outro fic logo! Aquele onde o ------ se ferra!

Personalidade Relativamente Normal: Vamos postar em breve, se acalma sua doida.

Personalidade intelectual: O próximo fic teve como base conhecimentos científicos e é ambientado em tempo futuro, para que o leitor possa...

(nocaute)

Personalidade Assassina: Se prepara cambada, o próximo fic vai ser maneirão...

Personagens de GW: Socorro...


	22. Aguardando Notícias

**Declaração:** E se eu disser que GW me pertence? Hein? Hein?

CRECK (som da minha cabeça sendo atingida por um cassetete)

Tá! Tá! Não me pertence! Quero meu advogado!

Tatiana: Td blz? Q bom q vc gostou, pq eu tb adorei colocar o Heero no meio da estória sem explicar q era ele. Hehehehe! Não liga, é só mais um fruto da minha mente demente. Eu entendo como é essa vida de estágio-facul. A minha é bem parecida... Mas não tem problema. Eu posso demorar pra atualizar, mas atualizo. Um dia... hehehe... Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Divirta-se! Bjo!

**Capítulo 22 – Aguardando Notícias**

- Sally. – chamou um homem, à porta de sua sala.

- Diga.

- O oficial Yuy quer falar com você.

- Diga para ele entrar.

- Ele não está aqui, está no hospital.

- O que houve com ele?

- Pelo que sei ele se envolveu no tal tiroteio que teve ali na esquina. Acho que saiu em perseguição de uma van.

Sally saiu em direção do hospital, perguntando do ex-piloto na recepção.

- Ah, claro. Chegou agora há pouco, mas ele não tinha nada. – falou o atendente. – Já teve alta.

- Mas disseram que ele estava aqui.

- Sally Po, prazer em vê-la. – falou Agymah, chegando. – Eu que liguei. O oficial Yuy quer falar com você, venha comigo por favor.

A mulher seguiu o policial, ainda escutando um médico que discutia com um grupo de policiais que estavam na porta de entrada, insistindo em usar um detector de metais nele.

- O que houve, que agitação é essa aqui? – ela perguntou.

- O Heero que mandou colocar policiais em todas as entradas, não me pergunte.

Agymah trouxe ela até a sala onde Quatre e Heero estavam e a mulher, ao ver Quatre, mal pôde acreditar.

- Quatre?

- Sou eu.

- Mas como? Os separatistas disseram que tinham te matado!

- Não, eu escapei.

- Mas onde você estava este tempo todo?

- No interior.

- E por que você está algemado?

Foi Agymah quem respondeu.

- Ele esteve envolvido no tiroteio.

Heero olhou torto para Agymah, que entendeu o recado, apesar de não gostar nada.

- Tá certo, assunto da Preventers... Já estou saindo...

- A chave das algemas. – Heero ainda falou, antes do homem sair.

Agymah deu um suspiro, largou a chave na mão dele e foi embora. Heero soltou o amigo, que permaneceu indiferente.

- Pode explicar o que houve afinal? – Heero perguntou outra vez.

Sally também queria entender o que ocorrera, por isso o árabe fez um esforço para lembrar como tudo começara. Contou do vôo abordado pelo mobile suit, de sua fuga do aeroporto, de como chegara a Motloutse e como conhecera a médica. Até aí, nada demais. Contou dos problemas de Danielle, de como tinha descoberto sobre o esquema dos médicos que testavam drogas sem autorização das cobaias e de como ele se envolvera naquilo tudo. Terminou explicando resumidamente como tinham chegado ali em Kasane.

Quando terminou a narrativa, os dois pareciam ligeiramente admirados com uma história tão mirabolante.

- Em resumo foi isso. – Quatre falou, desanimado. – E agora ela está em cirurgia e nem sabem... nem sabem se vai sobreviver.

Ele baixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos.

- Foi tão sério assim? – Sally perguntou.

- Foi. E o pior é que o tiro era pra mim. Ela me empurrou e foi acertada. Deve ter visto a mira da arma passar por mim.

Sally puxou uma cadeira para se sentar e os três ficaram em silêncio, esperando notícias da moça. Trocaram poucas palavras nas próximas horas, até que uma médica veio conversar.

- Boa tarde, sou a cirurgiã que operou a paciente Danielle Benetto.

Todos a encararam, em silêncio.

- A cirurgia correu bem e conseguimos controlar a hemorragia interna. Não houve nenhum dano irreparável, mas a pressão intracraniana ainda nos preocupa. Não aumentou, mas continua no mesmo nível. Administramos remédios e esperamos que volte aos níveis normais o mais cedo possível.

- Posso ver ela? – Quatre perguntou.

- Você é parente dela?

- Não, namorado.

- Tem algum parente que possamos contatar?

Quatre pensou por um momento e lembrou-se que Malik iria querer saber se algo assim acontecesse. Seus amigos de Motloutse também iriam querer saber, mas não havia como telefonar para lá e uma carta demoraria a chegar. Passou o número do telefone de Malik para a médica, que perguntou se ele mesmo gostaria de ligar. Sem saber o que falaria para o homem, ele pediu que a própria médica ligasse. Prometera que cuidaria de Danielle e ela que o protegera, arriscando a própria vida.

Depois disto, a médica levou os três até a UTI do hospital, para ver a moça. Ela tinha todo tipo de equipamento conectado à ela. Heero e Sally limitaram-se a observar de longe, enquanto Quatre sentou-se ao lado de sua cama e ficou falando baixo, talvez na esperança de que ela pudesse escutá-lo. Não tardou porém, a médica pediu que deixassem a UTI e fossem esperar.

Quatre resolveu passar a noite no hospital, mas Heero e Sally foram encorajados pelos médicos a irem embora. Sally encarregou-se de entrar em contato com a família do árabe, enquanto Heero permanecia responsável pela segurança do prédio. No dia seguinte ele voltou ao hospital, procurando pelo árabe. Entrou na sala de espera e viu um homem alto de óculos agarrando Quatre pelo colarinho e quase o erguendo do chão enquanto gritava. O ex-piloto imediatamente interferiu, afastando o homem de forma brusca.

- Como você deixou isso acontecer, cara? Você disse que ia cuidar dela, seu safado! – gritou Malik, tentando se desvencilhar de Heero.

Quatre não respondeu e com outro empurrão de Heero, Malik finalmente se aquietou.

- O que está havendo? – Heero perguntou.

- Vou dizer o que tá havendo! – exclamou Malik. – Esse tonto não cuidou da Dani como devia e agora ela tá ferida e os médicos nem sabem se ela vai se recuperar por completo!

Irritado, Heero entendeu o que acontecia. Aquele homem só podia ser o tal do Malik, de quem Quatre falara no dia anterior. Malik era quase como um irmão de Danielle e quando soubera que algo havia acontecido com ela pegara o primeiro avião para Kasane. Como pagaria pelo vôo teria de resolver depois.

Ainda zangado, Malik atirou-se em uma cadeira e ficou de braços cruzados, calado. Arrependeu-se de não ter levado tão a sério aquela história toda no começo. De fato achara que era um exagero e que ninguém os seguiria até tão longe. Agora entendia a preocupação dos dois.

- Como ela está hoje? – Heero perguntou.

- Disseram que a pressão voltou ao normal durante a noite, mas não sabem quando ela vai acordar. – respondeu Quatre. – Acho que ainda hoje vão transferi-la para um quarto e vou poder ficar com ela.

- Você ainda não me explicou como ela levou um tiro. – Malik falou, sem no entanto olhar para o árabe.

Quatre contou como aquilo acontecera, sem ter coragem de encarar Malik enquanto falava. Malik não fez qualquer comentário em resposta e o árabe ficou pensando se estava calado por estar mais calmo ou se estava com muita raiva para falar alguma coisa.

- E como ficou a história dos tais médicos? – Malik tornou a perguntar, após um longo período de silêncio.

- Avisamos a polícia e eles foram atrás de Muyama para interrogá-lo. Parece que o prenderam enquanto tentava deixar a cidade. Começaram as investigações hoje. – Heero respondeu.

Um policial passou ali pela sala olhando atento para eles e quando saiu Malik reclamou revoltado, que o homem o tinha feito passar por um detector de metais antes de entrar.

- Eu tenho cara de tar armado, por acaso? O que esses caras tão pensando...

Nem Heero nem Quatre se deram ao trabalho de explicar.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui se não quiser, Heero. – Quatre falou para o amigo que estava ainda de pé, olhando pela janela.

- Estou encarregado da segurança, vou ficar. Eu ia trabalhar nas investigações deste caso, mas a polícia local não quis que a Preventers se metesse nisso.

- No entanto aposto que só estão investigando porque a denúncia partiu da Preventers. – Malik reclamou.

À tarde Danielle foi transferida para um quarto e tanto Quatre quanto Malik ficaram junto com ela, esperando que acordasse. Heero ficou rondando pelo hospital, monitorando os seguranças que não deixavam ninguém entrar sem passar pelo detector.

Apesar da sensível melhora, Danielle acordou somente no outro dia de manhã.

- Dani?– Malik perguntou, ao ver que ela tinha aberto os olhos.

- Dani, você acordou. – Quatre falou baixo, tentando não se exaltar mas sentindo-se muito feliz.

A moça piscou algumas vezes confusa, depois perguntou onde estava.

- No hospital. Está tudo bem agora, Dani. – Malik falou, com um sorriso aliviado.

- No hospital? – ela perguntou, ainda confusa, enquanto Malik corria até a porta do quarto procurando algum médico ou enfermeira.

- Você não se lembra? – perguntou Quatre.

Danielle forçou a memória um instante e então se lembrou, assustada, do que havia acontecido.

- Você está bem, Quatre? – ela perguntou.

- Estou, estou. Mas você não devia ter feito o que fez. Eu fiquei muito preocupado. Você podia ter morrido.

- Eu vi um ponto vermelho nas suas costas... Era de uma arma. – ela falou.

O árabe lhe deu um beijo na testa e tornou a sentar-se ao seu lado. Malik voltou com um médico, que verificou, admirado, que a moça estava se recuperando muito bem.

- Boas notícias. – ele falou. – Não vejo nenhum sinal de dificuldade motora ou qualquer outra alteração neurológica. Eu diria que você vai se recuperar muito bem.

* * *

N/A: Coragem povo de Deus que no deserto dizia 'essa criatura não atualiza nunca!' O fic está chegando ao fim. O próximo capítulo é o último. Se eu não estiver enganada...

Vlw pelos reviews! A Personalidade Intelectual mandou seus sinceros cumprimentos, a Personalidade Relativamente Normal mandou um beijo e a Personalidade Assassina... Ela mandou uma carta com antrax, portanto não abram nenhuma correspondência não identificada... Beijão e vlw por lerem!


	23. De Volta Ao Espaço

**Capítulo 23 – De volta ao Espaço**

**Declaração: **

Stéph's:Eu declaro que sou inocente de todas as acusações de atentados a estúdios.

Polícia: Temos provas!

Advogado de Stéph's: Eu declaro minha cliente inocente por insanidade mental. Quem não acreditar, é só ler esse fic e os outros.

* * *

Tatiana: Desculpa de novo a demora pra atualizar... Ainda não é o último cap, tem mais um. Tinha me enganado. Hehehehe. Não, eu não ia matar a Danielle. Só feri-la gravemente pra assustar os leitores como sempre. Hehehehe. Pra dar uma prévia, o final (no próximo cap.) vai ser calminho... espera o próximo fic, aí não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra... HAuHauhUahUhauhua! Vlw pelo review e pela paciência! Bjão!

* * *

Poucos dias após o tiroteio, Danielle teve alta do hospital. Quatre já conversara com a família por telefone, e suas irmãs pediram para que a médica viesse com ele antes mesmo dele informar que era o que pretendia fazer. Para evitar que a notícia se espalhasse, o próprio comandante dos Maguanacs viera buscar os dois de avião, acompanhado de mais alguns de seus homens.

- Mestre Quatre, como é bom ver o senhor outra vez! – exclamou um dos Maguanacs, ao que Quatre e Danielle embarcaram discretamente no avião.

Quatre cumprimentou os amigos, enquanto Danielle parecia um tanto nervosa. Eles a cumprimentaram respeitosamente, pois já sabiam do tiroteio que ocorrera. A médica foi se sentar e o árabe puxou Rashid para um canto, para falar com ele sem que ela pudesse ouvir.

- Rashid, quero pedir um favor.

- Diga, Mestre Quatre.

- Não me chame de mestre ou senhor na frente dela. Diga pros outros também não me chamarem assim.

- Por quê?

- Ela me parece meio assustada com tanta formalidade.

- Entendo. Como preferir. – o homem respondeu.

Quatre foi se sentar ao lado de Danielle e apenas observou enquanto Rashid falava com os outros Maguanacs, que deram risadas malandras, já insinuando alguma coisa. O árabe porém não se incomodou.

- Acho que você já viajou de avião antes, não é? – ele perguntou para Danielle.

- Já. Eu fui para a Itália com minha mãe quando era criança. Mas quando voltamos fomos de navio e depois ônibus. Nem me lembro da viagem de avião.

- Bom, espero que você goste de voar. Vai demorar um pouco pra chegarmos, mas pelo menos tem televisão aqui.

- Que chique esse lugar, eu me sinto um peixe fora d'água aqui.

- Por quê? – Quatre não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Não sei, nunca me senti à vontade em ambientes chiques...

- Não ligue pra isso. Sabe que minhas irmãs estão ansiosas pra te conhecer?

- Verdade? Mas elas sabem da gente?

- Sabem, eu falei por telefone com elas. Disse que estamos namorando.

- E o que disseram?

- Coisas do como... 'até que enfim você arrumou uma namorada' ou 'quando vamos conhecer ela?'.

O vôo foi tranqüilo e não pareceu tão longo, uma vez que passaram o tempo conversando. Ao chegarem ao espaçoporto em outro país, embarcaram em uma aeronave para a colônia e no mesmo dia em que chegaram, a notícia de que o árabe estava vivo vazou pelo mundo todo. Apesar de ser um grande furo na época, poucos meses depois ninguém mais se lembraria.

- Então, você faz o quê?

A pergunta deixou Danielle meio embaraçada. Na verdade a situação era em si desconfortável. Quatre tinha uma família grande que ficara muito feliz em ver o rapaz, que julgavam estar morto, vivo e inteiro, e ela se sentira um pouco deslocada em meio a tudo aquilo, como se não devesse estar ali.

- Bom... – ela começou, enquanto três das irmãs de Quatre, que estavam sentadas no outro sofá, esperavam uma resposta.

Quatre voltou para se sentar juntos com elas, após ter tomado um banho e vestido uma roupa limpa. Uma calça comprida e uma camisa de manga longa sem um amassadinho. Danielle não pôde deixar de pensar que nunca o vira assim tão arrumado. Estava mais acostumada a ver o rapaz usando bermuda e camiseta.

- Eu atendia os vilarejos do interior em Botsuana. – ela respondeu, sentindo-se como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de interrogatório.

Quatre sentou-se ao seu lado, o que foi um alívio.

- Ela viajava muito lá. Atendia sozinha centenas de pessoas. – ele falou, com um certo orgulho na voz.

- Então você é médica? Tão jovem! Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte. Mas não sou formada.

- Você não terminou a faculdade?

Danielle resolveu responder logo, sem se enrolar. Quanto antes respondesse mais cedo terminaria a lista de perguntas que aquelas moças deveriam ter escrito mentalmente desde que Quatre falara sobre ela.

- Eu nunca fiz faculdade. Aprendi com minha mãe. – ela falou.

- Mas e você atendia mesmo assim?

- Sinceramente, ela é muito competente. – Quatre falou, querendo ajudar. – Eu não saberia que ela não fez faculdade se ela não tivesse me falado.

Embora ainda não fosse muito convincente em sua explicação, Quatre mudou de assunto. Quando questionado sobre o tal tiroteio, contou em poucas palavras sobre o caso dos médicos que tinham perseguido Danielle pelo país.

- Ela se arriscou por minha causa. – ele falou. – Me empurrou e me salvou do tiro, arriscando a própria vida.

- Não foi nada demais... Você teria feito a mesma coisa. – disse ela, meio encabulada.

Quatre passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, sem se incomodar com os familiares presentes.

- Você não quer tomar um banho também? – Quatre perguntou. – Vai se sentir melhor.

Danielle concordou e o árabe dispensou o mordomo, indo ele mesmo mostrar onde ficava o banheiro.

- Não tenha pressa, tá? – ele falou, parado à porta do banheiro depois de ter trazido toalha e roupas emprestadas de uma das suas irmãs. – Relaxe.

- Pode deixar, muito obrigada. – a mulher respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Vou dizer pra prepararem um quarto pra você.

- Um quarto só pra mim? Eu queria poder ficar com você. Sinto falta de dormir abraçada com você.

- Eu também, Dani. Mas aqui não podemos, pelo menos não por enquanto. E é melhor não comentar que dormimos juntos.

- Eu sei.

- Espere mais um tempo até elas se acostumarem com a idéia. Aí é você que não me escapa. – brincou ele, já se afastando.

Ela fechou a porta e ele voltou até a sala, preparado para perguntas que provavelmente haviam sido guardadas para quando Danielle não estivesse ouvindo. Houveram algumas, mas não tantas nem tão incômodas como imaginara.

Já no dia seguinte, Quatre e Danielle deram uma escapada dos olhares vigilantes da família e foram conversar a sós no jardim. Sentaram observando as flores cuidadosamente plantadas formando lindos canteiros coloridos e os pássaros que tomavam banho na pequena fonte de pedra.

- Sabe, eu vou precisar procurar um emprego logo... – Danielle falou, olhando distraída os passarinhos que se molhavam na fonte e se sacudiam, ficando todos arrepiados.

- Por quê? – Quatre perguntou.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, não é? Preciso alugar um apartamento ou alguma coisa do gênero.

- Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, não tem problema.

- Mas Quatre, acho que não só não é certo como suas irmãs não vão gostar nem um pouco, né?

- Bom, se você vai alugar um apartamento eu pago pra você. Você tem que estudar e não trabalhar.

- Mas eu não posso ficar dependendo de você. E depois eu tenho bons conhecimentos, posso conseguir um emprego em um hospital como auxiliar.

- Dani, aqui eles são meio criteriosos para contratar pessoas nesta área.

- Só porque aqui tudo é mais organizado não quer dizer que eu não tenha capacidade de acompanhar. – ela falou, ofendida.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não estou duvidando da sua capacidade, mas qualquer hospital aqui vai pedir que você tenha feito faculdade, mesmo que pra trabalhar de auxiliar.

- Quanta frescura... – respondeu ela, com um suspiro. – Eu arrumo outro emprego então.

- Não, você precisa estudar.

- Quatre...

O árabe suspirou. Sabia que ela não gostava quando insistia muito em alguma coisa. Um espírito livre. Yao costumava a se referir à ela como um espírito livre e ele podia muito bem entender o porquê. Mas isso não seria um problema, se ele soubesse contornar a situação.

- Eu estava pensando que os vilarejos em Botsuana vão precisar de atendimento. – o árabe falou. – Já tinha pensado em iniciar um projeto para atender essas localidades.

- Um projeto?

- É. Podemos falar com o governo de Botsuana e conseguir uma ajuda de grandes empresas. Esse tipo de coisa chama a atenção e serve de auto-propaganda para empresários.

- Você acha que alguém teria interesse, Quatre?

- Se nós dermos o empurrão inicial, sim. Mas alguém vai ter de coordenar esse projeto e eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. Que tal você trabalhar comigo nesse projeto ao invés de procurar um emprego qualquer?

- E como eu banco minhas contas?

- Eu banco suas contas. Você me ajuda com o projeto e começa a estudar. Simples.

Danielle desviou o olhar para a grama, pensando.

- Por favor? – murmurou Quatre, antes de colar seus lábios nos dela, demorando-se naquele beijo gostoso de quem o faz escondido dos olhares dos outros, como se não fosse permitido. – E então? O que você acha? – insistiu. – Ninguém conhece melhor aquela região e o que as pessoas precisam do que você.

- Como que você faz isso? Sempre me convence... – ela respondeu, com um sorriso. – Nem sabe como sou agradecida por tudo que está fazendo.

- E você não sabe como sou agradecido por você estar aqui comigo. E pensar que se o avião onde eu estava não fosse interceptado eu nem teria te conhecido.

- Tudo acontece por uma razão, não é? – ela respondeu.

- Verdade.

Ficaram mais algum tempo ali, sem vontade de se levantarem. No entanto logo Quatre lembrou de que precisavam comprar algumas coisas para Danielle, já que ela não tinha podido trazer nada de sua terra, fora a roupa do corpo.

Gastaram a tarde passeando e olhando as lojas, apesar da resistência da médica em gastar dinheiro. Toda vez que o árabe apontava uma loja de aparência mais careira a médica passava reto. Voltaram quando já estava quase escuro e combinaram de procurar um apartamento no outro dia. Sentaram-se na sala após o jantar para ver o noticiário e neste anunciaram que duas das tropas rebeldes em Botsuana haviam se rendido. A guerra parecia fadada a terminar e os rebeldes não teriam sucesso, considerando a situação atual deles.

- Temos de avisar o pessoal em Motloutse... – Danielle falou, sentindo-se culpada por não ter se lembrado disto antes.

- Eu mandei uma carta pra lá, só dizendo que estava tudo bem. Tinha esquecido de te falar. – Quatre respondeu. – Mas acho que vai demorar pra chegar, até porque fica no correio da cidade mais próxima, não é?

- É, alguém de lá precisa passar no correio da cidade pra pegar. Eles não entregam direto nas vilas.

Quando o noticiário terminou, ambos foram dormir. Logo o projeto que tinham idealizado estava começando a tomar forma e não demoraria a ter início. Muitas empresas, como Quatre previra, tinham se mostrado interessadas em participar. Um mês se passara agora e os dois estavam bem ocupados com o projeto, mas não que não tivessem um tempinho um para o outro.

- Recebi notícias do julgamento de Muyama. – Quatre falou, levantando-se do sofá e tirando o casaco que estava vestindo antes. – Como está quente aqui, você ligou o ar quente?

- Liguei. Mas não está quente, está frio. – Danielle falou.

O novo apartamento que havia alugado era de um quarto e não parecia grande coisa quando haviam fechado negócio, mas uma vez decorado e arrumado era muito confortável. Além de ser um refúgio para os dois passarem o tempo juntos sem ninguém por perto.

- Quando vai ser o julgamento dele? – ela perguntou.

- O dele vai ser em dois meses. Por enquanto acho que vai ter mais umas audiências. Vão ouvir algumas testemunhas. Mas vamos ter de viajar pra lá para depor também e eu ainda tenho uma audiência por causa do cara em que eu atirei e o outro do carro. Fora o empregado do Muyama.

- Todos legítima defesa, ainda estão encrencando com isso? – Danielle perguntou.

- Esse caso já foi quase encerrado, nem vai a julgamento. Mas preciso falar com os policiais de lá. Até agora só falei com os daqui. E caramba, está mesmo quente aqui dentro. – o árabe mudou de assunto.

- Você que é calorento. Está meio tarde, suas irmãs não vão ficar preocupadas com você?

- Não, eu disse a elas que ia dormir aqui.

- Você quer enlouquecer elas, não?

- Bom, elas reclamaram um pouco... Mas não tem problema. – Quatre falou, rindo. – E eu disse que podia dormir no sofá da sala.

- Você vai dormir no sofá?

- Não, eu só disse que ia. Bom, a menos que você queira...

- Até parece... Venha logo. – ela falou, com um sorriso sedutor.

- Você não quer antes baixar um pouco o ar quente? A gente esquenta um ao outro.

- Tá certo... – ela respondeu, começando a desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia.

- Não foi uma má idéia você alugar este apartamento... – Quatre mencionou, enquanto seguiam para o quarto de mãos dadas, apagando as luzes do corredor.

* * *

**N/A: **O fic tá quase no final! Mais um cap e eu chego lá!! Iupi! Eu não matei ninguém importante, dá pra acreditar? Os remédios que estou tomando são mesmo mto bons! Ok, vou ficando por aqui. Bjos a todas as almas corajosas q agüentaram ler até aqui.


	24. The End Tadahhh!

**Capítulo 24 – The End – Finally!**

**Declaração: **Declaro por meio deste que GW não me pertence, eu só empresto os personagens e depois devolvo eles tudo arrebentado. Mas é pelo bem geral dos leitores, que gostam de ler aventuras e nenhum "aventureiro" que se preze sempre sai inteiro. Ainda mais se eu for a autora da estória...

Ochipepe: Então você gostou da fase calma? Legal! Eu não costumo a escrever coisas calmas... hehehe! Sim, meu humor é explosivo (em todos os sentidos) hehehe. Vlw mesmo pelo review e espero que vc goste do final.

Tatiana: Sim, sim... Exagerei na medicação, mas agora eu já acertei a dose. hehehehe! O final é brega, mas acho q todo mundo já tava esperando isso, msm... Hehehehe! Espero que vc goste! Obrigadão pelo review e vejo vc no próximo fic que eu postar. Fica de olho! Bjão!

7 de julho de 199 a.c. (cerca de 6 meses depois)

Como já era previsto, a guerra em Botsuana terminou com a redenção dos rebeldes e a paz finalmente voltou ao país. Seis meses atrás o projeto idealizado por Quatre e Danielle começara a tomar forma e agora os primeiros médicos haviam sido contratados enquanto equipamentos e remédios chegavam de várias partes do mundo na forma de doações, feitas por grandes empresas que se interessaram pela imagem positiva que teriam ao fazerem isto.

- Então você vai amanhã pra Terra? – perguntou Duo, que estava de passagem pela colônia, enquanto conversavam no escritório de Quatre.

- Vou. A Dani está em Botsuana já faz mais de uma semana e eu vou me encontrar com ela em Motloutse.

- Ela tá ajudando a dirigir esse programa de assistência médica, não é?

- Está.

- Você viu a notícia do jornal de hoje? – perguntou Duo.

- Não.

- Elogiaram o programa. Disseram que outros países estão pensando em usar a idéia.

- Que bom. A Dani está muito feliz com os resultados. – Quatre falou, empolgado.

- E quando é que ela vai começar a estudar?

- Ano que vem. Ela quis cuidar do projeto antes. O bom é que ela vai passar mais tempo aqui.

- Ah, garoto... – brincou Duo. – E vão ficar bastante tempo lá?

- Na verdade só vou ficar dois dias, depois voltamos juntos pra cá.

- Ué, mas então por que você não espera ela aqui?

- Bom... – começou Quatre, corando. – Nós nos conhecemos lá e...

Duo observou o amigo por um momento, depois deu um sorrisão maroto, como se tivesse finalmente entendido.

- Você vai pedir ela em casamento, é?

- Vou. Acho que vou...

- Por que 'acha'?

- Não sei. É muito brega ir até lá só pra isso?

- Sei lá, cara. Você que conhece ela. – Duo respondeu. – Mas se você acha que ela vai gostar, manda ver. E não esquece de mandar convite de casamento, hein?

- Calma, nem sei se ela vai aceitar...

- Como não? Por que não aceitaria?

- É que a gente namora há pouco tempo, por isso fiquei pensando se não estaria me precipitando. – o árabe falou, pensativo.

Duo pensou um pouco, enquanto brincava distraído, enrolando um papelzinho na mão.

- Bom, pelo que eu vejo, vocês se entendem muito bem. – ele falou, enfim. – E depois, se não pedir agora quanto mais você vai agüentar se enrolar?

- É, você tem razão. Desculpe ficar te incomodando com isso...

- Não esquenta Quatre. Eu não fico perturbado por você falar de sua vida amorosa... Se fosse o Trowa ou o Heero aí sim eu ia ficar perturbado.

- É, acho que eu também ficaria. – Quatre falou, rindo.

- Quando se trata de mulher a gente fica meio perdido... – comentou Duo, distraído.

Quatre riu do amigo, que imediatamente se endireitou na cadeira, subitamente percebendo que falara mais do que queria falar.

- Você também anda perdido, é?

- Não, foi só... jeito de falar.

- Tá certo, eu acredito... – Quatre respondeu, sarcástico.

Ficaram a jogar conversa fora por mais algum tempo, até que Quatre precisou sair para cuidar de algumas coisas antes de viajar. Partiu no dia seguinte para a Terra, chegando em Botsuana no dia 10, já no fim da tarde. Estava quase escuro quando o carro alcançou o vilarejo Motloutse.

- Ei, Quatre! – berrou uma voz na estrada, muito próximo à vila.

Quatre abriu o vidro do carro e viu Maleda, um pouco mais crescido do que era da última vez que o vira, correndo alegre atrás do veículo. O motorista parou e o menino veio ao lado da janela.

- Uau, cara! Que carro maneiro!

- Entra aí, Maleda.

- Qual é, Quatre? Não tens cérebro? Meus pés estão sujos de lama do rio, não estás vendo? Eu tava pescando. – o garoto falou, mostrando a vara de pescar, os peixes presos em um arame e os pés descalços cheios de lama seca, enquanto carregava os sapatos presos ao ombro.

- Deixa de frescura e entra... – Quatre reclamou, ignorando a cara feia do motorista.

- Tá bom.

Maleda abriu a porta e se atirou dentro do carro, apertando a mão do árabe empolgado e fazendo várias perguntas, sem dar tempo do outro responder. O motorista engoliu sua irritação e continuou seguindo em direção ao vilarejo, que já era visível há menos de um quilômetro.

- E a Dani, como ela está? – perguntou Quatre, cortando Maleda, que não parava de fazer perguntas.

- Ela tá bem, tá com saudade de você.

- Ela falou?

- Eu escutei ela se lamentar durante duas semanas, homem. Ainda bem que você chegou. E caramba, que roupa mais arrumada, por que estás usando isso aqui?

- Eu vim de avião, vou me trocar quando chegarmos.

- Deves estar cozinhando com calça comprida e camisa.

- Estou...

O motorista parou o veículo logo na entrada da vila e os dois desceram. Foram encontrar-se com os pais de Maleda, que disseram que Danielle estava trabalhando no seu consultório, como costumava fazer antes.

- Vamos lá então. – Maleda falou, puxando Quatre pelo braço.

- Espere, Maleda. Eu preciso que me faça um favor antes.

- O quê?

Os dois saíram da casa e Quatre ainda olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém ouvia.

- Sabe o morrinho logo ali?

- Sei, ué. O que tem? – perguntou Maleda.

- Eu vou esperar lá, você pede pra Danielle ir até lá. Mas não fale que fui eu quem chamei nem que eu cheguei, só diga pra ela ir até lá.

- E como raios pensas que vou convencer ela a ir até lá sem explicar o porquê?

- Não pode inventar uma desculpa?

- Mas por que você simplesmente não vai no consultório falar ela como outro qualquer faria? Tem que ser todo fresco... Devo trazer umas velas pra acender e deixar o clima mais romântico também?

- Maleda, isso é sério.

Maleda deu de ombros e saiu em direção ao consultório, enquanto o árabe subiu o morrinho e ficou esperando, observando o pôr-do-sol sentado embaixo da mesma árvore onde no ano anterior se declarara para a moça. Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção e logo viu Danielle subir o morro com uma maleta de primeiros socorros na mão, acompanhada de Maleda e um homem que morava ali.

- Quatre? Que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, logo que o viu.

- Não tem emergência nenhuma. – disse Maleda, parecendo meio preocupado. – Eu tou indo embora que não quero segurar vela.

O garoto desandou a correr e o homem que tinha vindo junto, reclamou alguma coisa e desceu também.

- Eu achei que você só chegava amanhã! – exclamou ela, largando a maleta no chão e abraçando o árabe.

- Eu cheguei agora há pouco. Senti saudades de você.

- Eu também. Me pareceu estranho ficar aqui todo este tempo sem você. Mas por que você estava me esperando aqui?

- Bom... Eu... – começou Quatre, com a mão dentro do bolso da calça, segurando a caixa da aliança que tinha comprado. – Queria te fazer uma surpresa. – falou, largando a caixa no bolso.

'_Droga_'. - Pensou o árabe. '_É tão simples, por que eu não consigo?'_

- Adorei sua surpresa. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. - Mas logo vai escurecer e vai ser difícil descer o morro sem luz.

- Dani, espera um pouco.

- O que foi?

Quatre suspirou, olhando para o pôr-do-sol e enchendo-se de coragem, enquanto a mulher o olhava, intrigada ao perceber que alguma coisa o perturbava.

- Sei que estamos juntos há pouco tempo, mas foi um tempo maravilhoso. Eu nem me lembro de ter sido tão feliz assim antes. – falou Quatre. – Por isso já venho pensando nisso e...

O árabe tirou do bolso a caixinha e Danielle entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Sorriu mas não disse nada, esperando que ele continuasse. Reparou que Quatre já estava corando muito e sentiu seu próprio coração bater apressado. Menos de um ano atrás, ali naquele mesmo lugar, o rapaz se declarara para ela e para protegê-lo ela escondera o que sentia por ele e o dispensara. Nem imaginara naquela ocasião que um dia estariam ali como namorados, ele vermelho como um tomate procurando palavras para expressar-se e ela tranqüila, sabendo que não havia perigo, que podia aceitar suas palavras e falar o que sentia.

- Quero perguntar... Você quer se casar comigo? Eu sei que parece loucura, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas...

- Eu aceito.

Quatre sorriu aliviado, tirando da caixa o anel dourado e colocando no dedo da moça.

- Pode até ser loucura, mas com certeza é uma loucura muito divertida. – ela falou, antes de lhe dar um beijo, o primeiro em duas semanas. – Posso só perguntar por que escolheu este lugar? Não foi aqui que eu te dei um fora meses atrás?

- Eu lembro que você me trouxe aqui pra me mostrar o pôr-do-sol, porque estava preocupada comigo e queria que eu me sentisse melhor vendo a paisagem.

- Eu lembro. Você me parecia tão distante naquele dia. – falou ela, deixando imagens daquela época, que parecia ter sido há tão pouco tempo, correrem soltas por sua mente.

- Porque eu estava apaixonado e não sabia o que fazer.

- Parece que o sol de Botsuana te inspira, não é?

- Você me inspira. O sol só ajuda um pouco.

Começaram a descer o morro de mãos dadas, com o sol quente de Botsuana dedicando seus últimos minutos do dia naquela terra a iluminar o caminho que conduzia ao vilarejo Motloutse, um pequeno paraíso desconhecido, perdido em meio ao grande continente africano.

- FIM -

N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BREGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Final alternativo: o vilarejo é atacado por uma nave Klingon! Muahahahahah!

Tá, chega de me lamentar. Muito obrigada a todos q leram até aqui e a gente se vê no próximo fic. Bjão!


End file.
